Lacus and the Lord of the West
by Dragoon Galaxy
Summary: After being transported to another Japan in the Feudal ear, Kira soon learns that he has become Ruler of the West after removing a sealed sword from a stone. Standard couples. Bleach crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This came to me after reading another fan fic which is one of my biggest problems with writing, I can't finish one fan fic without starting three more. Please don't be mad at what I have the girls doing in this because it's necessary. Characters are from Gundam Seed only not Destiny. Contains Bleach crossover and OOC behaviour.**

**Another quick thing. The mistreatment of women appals and sickens me. Such as women being sold into prostitution to pay off family debts, being used as playthings for other people's amusement, women being used as hostages, assaulted, raped, stalked, murdered and underage girls being sold off to men for money. Any man who sexually assaults a woman should be castrated as death is just giving them a quick way out, it's better to have them live the rest of their lives knowing they can never have sex again.**

**But that's just my opinion.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

/"_Zanpakutou speech_"\

Lacus and the Lord of the West.

Kira Yamato was what you'd call an average boring guy. At the age of 17 in his last year of high school he had decent grades wasn't very athletic but not unfit in any way and had very few or no friends to speak of. His parents weren't very helpful either, his mother had a low paying job with long hours and when she came home she was often too tired to do anything but drink rum and coke. His father was even worse, he started drinking the minute he walked through the door and expected either Kira or his mother to make dinner and do the housework, he didn't care about anyone but himself and dismissed their opinions saying they were wrong and he was right. On the holidays the only thing Kira could do was take the bus to the local library and surf the net for an hour because of computer restrictions then come home as he didn't have a job and his mother could only spare enough money for him to pay for bus fare. It was on a particular day after Kira had returned home from the library that something unexpected was about to change his life forever, just as he was stepping through the doorway he suddenly found himself tumbling down a steep hill then blackness.

Kira's POV.

Throbbing pain was the first thing I was aware of when I came to, then the feel of dirt underneath me which struck me as odd since my father would go insane if there was a small amount of dirt in the house. Opening my eyes I expected to see the walls of the house, instead I saw dirt more dirt, grass and trees that had moss growing around their bases, my head shot off the ground in surprise when a strange looking lizard scampered out of the tree line. The strange thing about it was it looked like a cross between an armadillo and that dinosaur with a sail like fin on its back and it was at least three feet tall including the hight of the fin. It was enough to convince me that I wasn't near my home anymore yet it was clear I was still in Japan, just not the Japan I knew. Pulling myself off the ground I couldn't help but groan when my body protested in pain from my rough arrival, I just hoped I could find a way back as I didn't want mother having to deal with my retarded jackass of a father because dinner wasn't ready. Brushing the dirt off my clothes I spotted smoke in the distance, hoping it was a village I headed down the dirt road thankful I didn't have any broken bones.

'_Just where the hell am I and more to the point, how do I get home_?' I pondered spotting more creatures in the tress some unusual like the lizard thing I saw, others not so unusual.

/"_You have finally arrived_,"\

'_Huh? Who the hell was that_?' I wondered looking around for another person but finding nothing but forest. "Maybe I'm finally loosing my mind?"

The village I came out of the forest and arrived at ten minutes later was something from feudal Japan wooden houses with sliding doors fields full of growing rice and vegetables, a main house in the centre of the village and the people dressed in proper attire for that time period.

'_So I've been sent back in time huh? Well that's just great, I'm going to miss tonight's episode of Air Gear. Good thing they're just reruns_,' I thought walking through the village getting curious stares as I went. '_Doesn't look like this place has anything that can get me home_,'

Continuing my trek through the village I came across a large grey stone with the end of a sword embedded in it, the odd thing about it though was it didn't have a hilt just white cloth wrapped around the handle. Taking a closer look I thought I could see the air around the handle warping as if this sword had some kind of energy field around it.

/"_Ah you can see my aura, that's good. Your powers are starting to develop_,"\

'_There's that voice again. Is it coming from the sword_?' I wondered backing away as the voice startled me.

/"_So you can here me as well. Only the one who is destined to be Lord of the Western lands can hear my voice. Now pull me from the stone and claim your destiny_!"\

I was about to reach for the sword when I noticed four men dressed differently from the villagers and they were armed with swords. Each one was wearing black haoris and hakamas with white inner robes with split toe white socks and sandals, each one also wore a sleeveless white overcoat and were staring at me as if trying to discern whether I was a threat. The first one had bright blonde hair and azure eyes with his sword on his back, the second was a brunette with a scar over his left eye with bronzed skin, the third had an unusual shade of blue hair and clear jade eyes. The fourth guy was little different to his companions with a scowl on his face framed by platinum blonde hair.

'_Great, I just had to be noticed by a bunch of samurai_,' I sulked as they came towards me thankfully without going for their swords.

"Identify yourself or be cut down where you stand," a platinum blonde ordered getting right up in my face. "Which province are you from?"

"My name's Kira Yamato and I'm from Tokyo," I answered involuntarily backing up.

"Quit lying kid! This is Tokyo and I've never seen anyone dressed like you before today," the blonde retorted angrily pushing me to the ground.

/"_Are you just going to let yourself be pushed around? Get on your feet pull me from the stone and claim your destiny as Lord of the West_!"\

"Answer me or die!" the blonde ordered placing a hand on his sword.

"Enough Yzak, you know we don't raise our Zanpakutou to strangers without justification. I'll admit his clothes are strange but I don't sense that he's lying to us. So stand down Captain Joule," another older blonde ordered, his hair was almost golden. "Now Mr. Kira Yamato, just how did you get here?"

"I'm not exactly sure on minute I was entering my home then the next I'm tumbling down a hill in that forest over there," I answered pointing behind me after getting back on my feet. "Does anyone else hear that?"

"I don't hear anything but your excuses," the platinum blonde huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you sure cause I could have sworn I hear this inhuman roar," I said noticing the surprised looks on their faces. '_And what the heck's a Zanpakutou_?'

Before I could ask the question out loud frightened screams drew my attention to a giant centipede with a freaky white mask for a face tearing through several houses.

"And I thought that lizard thing was weird" I mumbled getting ready to run when I saw a little girl being chased by the creature. "Hey, that thing's chasing that girl!"

"She's not our concern right now so get back and stay out of the way," the guy with the scarred eye ordered drawing his sword.

"Are you just going to stand by and watch her get eaten by that thing?" I asked indignantly only to get shoved back, grabbing the embedded sword to stop myself from falling. '_Damn it! They won't even help her. I want to save her but what the hell can I do against that thing_?'

It was then that everything froze and the colours started to fade. /"_Kira Yamato, we meet at last_,"\

There standing in front of me was a guy wearing black robes reaching down to the ground, a beard, clear shades over his eyes and a totally focused look on his face.

/"_If you want to save her you must draw the Zanpakutou in your hand and call out my name. I will aid you as much as your body will allow but you must develop your own powers and prove yourself to be a merciful ruler. Otherwise it will not only be that little girl who will die. Now call out my name Kira Yamato_!"\

"ZANGETSU!"

After The Battle.

'_Zangetsu? What happened_?' I asked into the darkness. '_Why do I feel so worn-out_?'

/"_When you called out my name the spirit pressure I unleashed was too great for your body to handle, that is why you passed out. Now that you have awakened me your own spirit pressure will grow on its own, you only need train yourself to use it. Now open your eyes Kira Yamato_,"\

Peeling my eyes open I was expecting to be blinded by the sun but I was relieved and confused when my vision focused on a stone ceiling. Peering around the room it looked like the sun hadn't gone down and I still felt exhausted, wherever I was, the room I was in looked like it was made for royalty with luxurious tapestries on the walls. Forgetting about the room for the moment I discovered I was lying on the most comfortable bed I had ever slept on in my entire life.

"I see you're finally awake my lord," came a familiar voice causing me to bolt upright, my eyes locking onto the samurai I saw in the village with the scar on his left eye. "I trust you slept well?"

"Best sleep I've had all my life actually," I replied uncertainly looking down at the bed discovering I was wearing a simple white yukata. "Where am I and where are my clothes? And why are you calling me my lord?"

"Perhaps it would be better to explain everything after you've had a bath and eaten. I'm sure you're hungry after sleeping for two days. But as for who I am, my name is Andrew Waltfeld. The hot spring is through the door behind you," he explained pointing just behind me and to my right. "While you're bathing I shall summon the kitchen to prepare you a meal with your permission of course,"

"Uh sure," I replied blinking in confusion.

Pulling off the silk covers and sliding out of the bed I headed for the door Mr. Waltfeld indicated, while he opened a door leading outside the room, opening the door and stepping through I felt the hot steam caressing my face from what I assumed was a natural hot spring. To my left was a rack with towels and to my right were another set of racks with different kinds of soaps, guessing it would be inappropriate to refuse a free bath I stripped out of the yukata I thankfully still had my boxer shorts and preceded to wash myself thoroughly before sliding into the hot water finding it to be the perfect temperature. I was starting to relax when I heard footsteps approaching so I turned to see an incredibly beautiful woman with deep blue eyes and two orange streaks in her long dark hair, only problem was she was only wearing feudal breast bindings and loin cloth. Having only seen half naked women in pictures, TV and in bathing suits I was natural freaked out at this but she obviously sensed my distress and lowered herself to the stone floor bowing so her forehead almost touch the floor.

"Forgive me if m appearance disturbs you my lord but I was instructed to help you bathe," she said in a naturally sweet caring voice that calmed me somewhat.

"Wait you misunderstand, your appearance doesn't disturb me at all, you're actually very beautiful. It's just that I've never been this close to a half naked woman before, I'm just embarrassed that's all," I stammered keeping my waist under the water. "Please, I didn't mean to upset your feelings I just didn't expect to have someone giving me a bath. But I guess since I'm already in here the only thing you really have to do is wash my hair,"

"I think you for your kind words my lord and if I may say so you're actually quite cute when you're flustered," she replied giggling when a strong blush took hold of my face. "If you would turn around and relax I shall wash your hair now,"

"Uh would you mind telling me your name?" I asked as she rummaged through the soaps, selecting one and bringing it with an empty wooden bucket with her to the edge of hot spring behind me.

"My name is Aisha my lord. But I am curious as to why you have not seen a half naked woman before. Surely young men of your age should be courting young girls," she asked pouring the soap into my hair.

"Sorry what I meant was I've only seen half naked women in pictures and at the beach as no girl ever gave me a chance to get into a serious relationship," I explained leaning back as she worked her hands through my hair. "Most girls tend to avoid me because I wasn't popular at school,"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Aisha replied gently pulling my head back to lie on her knees. "Now close your eyes so I can rinse out you hair,"

After the most relaxing bath in my life I stepped out of the scalding water and reluctantly allow Aisha to dry and dress me, saying it was part of her duty. The hakama and haori I was given were a lighter shade of blue than her eyes, yet they seemed to be made out of extremely fine silk, making it glide over my skin as I put them on, with hexagonal patterns woven on the edges of the sleeves. I kept wondering what I did to get such extravagant treatment, I knew I somehow defeated that centipede creature thank to Zangetsu but I was surprise they just didn't take the sword from me and leave me in the village. When Aisha was done dressing me and herself she lead me through the castle which I had to guess was three stories high to large room that looked like it was mean for entertaining guests. What made me slightly uncomfortable was the present of the four samurai including Mr. Waltfeld and another I hadn't seen before who had curly blonde hair and bronzed skin. They had all bowed their heads to the floor like Aisha had done in the bath yet the platinum blonde seemed reluctant and continued to scowl at me even when I sat down at the head of a long low set table while Aisha left the room.

'_Probably has other duties to attend to_,' I thought flinching slightly when I turned back to the five set of eyes.

"Are you feeling unwell my lord?" Mr. Waltfeld asked sitting to my right.

"Uh no I'm fine just a little overwhelmed that's all," I replied feeling uncomfortable under their gazes. "But why do you keep calling me my lord? I'm not royalty or anybody important,"

"And I absolutely refuse to believe it!" Yzak shouted slamming his fists on the table. "I refuse to believe this kid is our new ruler!"

"I'm your next what?" I gasped in shock.

"That's enough Yzak! The evidence is irrefutable, this Kira Yamato is our new Lord. Or are you saying you doubt the words Priestess Badgiruel?" the blue hair man asked.

"Will you all stop taking about me as if I'm not here!" I exclaimed loudly grabbing their full attention. "Now what do you mean I'm your new Lord?"

"We're sorry my lord, we forgot that you're not from this world exactly. But I think introductions are in order first. The five of us are captains of the guard squads for the western provinces but our main duty is to protect the Lord of the West. I am the Captain of Squad 1, Mu La Flaga. You already know Captain Andrew Waltfeld who is in charge of squad 2. Squad 3 Captain sitting here beside me is Athrun Zala. To the right is 4th squad Captain Yzak Joule and his friend Dearka Elsman Captain of squad 5. 10 years ago priestess Badgiruel spoke of another who would appear from another world, remove a sealed Zanpakutou from a stone and become our new ruler but the details weren't clear on what kind of person you would be. However there is no doubt that you are the Lord of the Western lands," Mu explained leaving me almost speechless.

"Wait, so you're say because I pulled that sword Zangetsu from the stone automatically made me Lord of the West?" I asked still finding it hard to believe.

"You wielded the legendary Zangetsu!" Yzak exclaimed his scowl replaced with honest shock before he pressed his forehead to the floor. "My apologies my lord I was blinded by doubt,"

"I take it Zangetsu was someone important," I guess, judging by the shock on their faces.

"Zangetsu was a legendary Lord over 300 years ago. Right before he died he said that his spirit would be reborn as a Zanpakutou," Athrun informed holding his chin in thought. "But why would Zangetsu choose you I wonder?"

/"_I chose you because you are a genuinely pure soul with nothing but kindness in your heart, the desire to protect those who need protecting and the wish that the weak should never be looked down upon by the strong. You have the power and courage to be merciful. Rule with honour and I shall gladly fight by your side_,"\

"Uh, don't I have to go through some kind of coronation before I officially become ruler of the West?" I asked feeling I was asking a stupid question.

"I think that would be an excellent idea my lord. Normally the future Lord is decided when the current ruler's wife has a son but the line was broken in the war with the hollows 17 years ago. Since then Priestess Badgiruel has been leading us," Captain Waltfeld replied. "And just to answer your next question, a hollow is like that centipede you defeated in the village two days ago. There are other that are more powerful and they come in different forms but a better explanation should wait until after you've eaten my lord,"

As if to agree with Captain Waltfeld my stomach decided to announce its desire for nourishment with a loud obnoxious growl making me blush three shades of red causing my Captains to snigger.

After a quick meal to hold me over until lunch, Captain Zala volunteered to give me a tour of 'my' castle and telling me a brief history about the Western lands that came before me. Being ruler of the West, it was something I was going to have to accept. By being the only person able to remove Zangetsu from the stone, I had automatically earned the title and position which held so much responsibility. It was now a question of whether I would be good enough to rule these people or my people as they now were. One of the few things that bothered me was that I would probably never see my mother again.

"Is something troubling you my lord?" Captain Zala asked coming to a stop in a deserted hallway.

"Huh? Oh just trivial things really. Like I know you and the others are my captains and right now I really need your protection, but I'm hoping we can all be friends, cause I didn't have many where I came from," I replied feeling very uncomfortable.

"I'm hoping that as well my lord, and if I may say, I'd rather serve a kind ruler rather than someone who only cares about power for himself," he answered lowering his eyes as if afraid of saying something wrong.

"Ok what you did just now with your eyes is another thing that bothers me. You make it seem like you've done something wrong by speaking what's on your mind. How am I supposed to be a good ruler unless someone tells what they're thinking? I have no idea what to do as a ruler and I'll need people to tell me if I'm doing a good job or not," I reprimanded, looking away. "I never got much encouragement as a child,"

"I'm very sorry to hear that, and I'll make sure to inform the other captains of your instructions," he replied bowing slightly.

"I'd appreciate it," I said hearing a soft melody drifting down the hall. "Where's that music coming from?"

"I think it's coming from one of the living quarters my lord. Please follow me," he indicated leading me down the halls to a set of sliding doors.

Part of me was thinking of knocking to alert whoever was on the other side of the doors as I was hoping there wasn't a bunch of half naked women. But as it was my palace, I was entitled to go wherever I chose. Readying myself for a possible intrusion into something private, I grasped the round handle and slid the door along its track while the music immediately ceased. Sitting around the large room, on piles of cushions and pillows were 6 exceedingly beautiful women including Aisha, all dressed in exquisite looking kimonos. The women immediately stopped what they were doing and bowed their heads to the floor, another thing I would need to adjust to. The room itself was decorated just as nicely as the room I was given, with wall paintings, ink drawings and more cushions scattered around. Another set of doors to my right lead out to a beautiful garden and balcony which I guessed was somewhere behind the castle. I wanted to explore some more, but first I had to know what position these women held.

"We are honoured by your visit my lord," they all said as I stepped further into the room.

"Please, ladies you don't have to bow that low to me, you can all rise now," I said turning to Captain Zala as they sat back up. "Would you care to explain things Captain?"

"My apologises, I should have said something before you entered," he replied stepping up beside me. "These women are your personal attendants or concubines if you prefer,"

"Concubines? As in prostitutes?" I exclaimed in shock. "You mean when Miss Aisha was washing my hair I could have had sex with her if I wanted?"

"We are here to serve you in any way we can my lord. If it is your wish to satisfy you personal desires then it is our duty to please you, but we prefer not be compared to prostitutes," one of the ladies said with ruby eyes and shoulder length brown hair.

"I'm very sorry if I've offended any of you, I've just never been sexually intimate with a woman before, ever. And I'm not sure I'm comfortable with the idea of using a woman to satisfy myself, even if it's your duty as concubines. I have no problem with you serving me in other capacities, it is however, my wish that we become friends. So would you please introduce me, I'd like to know everyone's name," I requested.

"Apology accepted my lord. I am Murrue Ramius, I am the eldest here, along with Aisha and I am most proficient with healing salves for small injuries and nights of particularly rough love making. I also teach new women what to expect when they are selected as concubines," Miss Murrue explained, her gentle smile making her seem like a mother figure. "Some of our other talents include massaging, painting, tea making, singing, playing a musical instrument, cooking, flower arranging, origami and sewing. But I do have a request if it is not too presumptuous,"

"Name it," I said feeling a necessity to keep the ladies happy.

"May we be allowed to roam the castle? We grow restless being restricted to just our room and the garden," Miss Aisha requested leading me to sit on a very comfortable pile of cushions.

"I don't see any reason not to grant your request, so you have my permission to roam freely throughout the castle," I replied feeling their happiness at my approval. "However you didn't finish the introductions,"

"You are correct my lord. Girls, introduce yourselves to Lord Yamato," Miss Murre instructed.

The first girl was another brunette named Miriallia with clear jade eyes with her hair reaching down to her neck. Next was a redhead named Flay with dull blue eyes who offered me a cup of tea, which I sipped at, considering it would be rude of me not to. A blonde girl with golden amber eyes called Cagalli was next and next to her, was a girl so beautiful, I almost dropped the tea cup. Her hair was almost florescent pink with deep cobalt eyes and the cutest pale white face I had ever seen, it was as if the moon light had been absorbed by her skin. Her cheeks were illuminated by a slight blush as I continued staring at her, making her even cuter and captivating. Only Miss Miriallia's voice brought me out of my stupor.

"Oh my. It seems our new Lord has an eye for Lacus," Miss Miriallia teased hiding a giggle behind the sleeve of her orange kimono. "Perhaps he wishes to take her as his favoured,"

"Favoured? I don't understand," I said getting wide eyed looks of confusion.

"That's right, you're from a different Tokyo. Priestess Badgiruel told us you would be lacking the knowledge of certain things here. Most lords who do not marry take a concubine as their favoured, the lord will call on that woman the most out of any other concubine in his possession. It is a position of great honour, as long as the woman continues to please her master. In return for her services she is rewarded and is given higher status than the other concubines," Miss Murrue explained.

"I would also mean, that if you chose Lacus as your favoured, only you would be permitted to take her to bed," Miss Aisha added.

"No, I have no intention of labelling any of you in that fashion. You are all equal and will be treated as such," I declared, looking back to the door where Captain Zala still stood. "Captain Zala, please ensure these ladies needs are taken care of and are treated properly,"

"Understood, my lord," Captain Zala replied bowing slightly. "Also it is almost time for the midday meal,"

"I'll eat here with the girls, and bring Zangetsu. I have a feeling I should have him close by at all times," I instructed.

"As you wish my lord," he replied scurrying off with his orders.

"Thank you for your kind words, my lord. And we are honoured to have you share a meal with us," Miss Lacus said, her sweet voice derailing my train of thought.

"An angel sent down from the heavens," I mumbled, just loud enough for the girls to hear.

"Well this is interesting, I've never heard anyone call Lacus an angel before," Miss Murrue chuckled at how red mine and Miss Lacus' cheeks were. "But you are the first to have a genuine interest in her, my lord. Most men would only seek her for her carnal pleasures,"

The thought of Miss Lacus' sweet smile, reduced to quivering fear, as someone took their pleasure from her unwillingly, sickened me to no end. I could feel the anger welling up inside me, so fast I felt as helpless as the day the centipede hollow chased the young girl. I couldn't stand it, my anger exploded so violently I became blind to everything else around me, but even through the rage I could hear the sounds of frightened whimpering. It was Miss Lacus and I was frightening her. My rage died in an instant, yet left me feeling exhausted again, so much that I collapsed to the floor panting for air before everything faded into darkness.

Regular POV.

"What happened in here?" Captain La Flaga demanded entering the girls room with a grasping his Zanpakutou, followed by the other Captains.

"We were just explaining a few things to Lord Yamato, when he unleashed this huge amount of spiritual pressure. He suddenly stopped and just collapsed," Aisha explained, helping the other girls to make sure Kira was comfortable.

"I can confirm that Captain La Flaga. The girls were explaining the role of a favoured concubine. I have no idea what would cause Lord Yamato to release his spiritual pressure," Athrun added carrying Zangetsu. "He also asked me to retrieve his Zanpakutou,"

"Then what caused the sudden release of energy?" Captain La Flaga wondered.

"The reason his spiritual pressure was released so suddenly, was because of intense anger," all eyes turned to the doors leading to the garden, where Priestess Badgiruel stood, dressed in red hakama pants and white haori.

"Please explain Priestess," Captain Waltfeld requested.

"Kira Yamato is no ordinary young adult, while he is lacking the knowledge of manipulating spiritual pressure, he has great compassion. So much so, that it angers him to see women mistreated," she explained kneeling next to his head. "I sense a strong desire to protect and much potential in him,"

"Who's got potential?" Kira asked groggily, locking eyes with the Priestess. "Priestess Badgiruel? What's going on?"

"You released too much spiritual pressure and passed out as a result. It seems your anger gives you a sudden power boost, but as you have yet to learn to tap into your spiritual pressure at will, your body cannot handle the sudden increase," she informed placing her fingers on his forehead. "A good meal will help you regain your energy, but I suggest you being your training soon, we don't want you passing out in the middle of a battle,"

"I'll start training tomorrow then," Kira said, remembering what got him angry. "Miss Lacus?"

"Yes my lord," Lacus replied from her place on his left.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Kira asked, reaching up to cup her delicate cheek in his palm.

"No my lord, I am unharmed. Thank you for your concern, but I was merely startled by your sudden release of spiritual pressure," she answered leaning into his palm. "The Captain's also felt it and rushed here to ensure your safety,"

"They are?" Kira asked again turning to the door to see all the Captains standing there, waiting to be dismissed. "Thank you for your concern but I'm fine so you can all go back to what you were doing, just be sure to treat the girls with respect. And see to it that their needs are seen to, if you're not busy with other things,"

"We shall do as you instruct my lord, as our duties have been light up till now. Captains have very little to do, aside from paper work, when hollows aren't attacking," Captain Waltfeld replied, bowing forward slightly. "By your leave,"

"If you'll excuse me, my lord. I have things I must also attend to," Priestess Badgiruel said leaving the room

"My lord, I have brought Zangetsu as you have instructed," Captain Zala added holding the Zanpakutou in his hands as the other Captains left to perform their duties.

"Just leave it by the door," Kira instructed absentmindedly stroking Lacus' cheek with his thumb, as his gaze was lost in the depths of her deep cobalt eyes. '_Is it possible for me to fall in love with someone so quickly_?'

/"_Do not question what is in your heart, my lord. Though she is trained to please you without question, you must see past your own fears. For if you chose her, Lacus will make a wonderful wife. Continue to be kind to her and the other Concubines and they will reward you with their unwavering loyalty_,"\ Zangetsu consoled.

Kira's POV.

"Would you like to be left alone with Lacus, my lord?" Miss Murrue asked, not hiding the amusement in her voice.

"Perhaps another time, I don't want to leave the rest of you to feel unwanted," I responded releasing her cheek, getting a cute sigh of disappointment from her. "Even though it's my choice as to who I spend time with, I'd like to spend as much time as possible, with all of you,"

"We'd like that very much, my lord," Miss Miriallia replied helping me sit up.

"I'm glad, but right now I need to relieve myself," I said getting on my feet, remembering from history class, that the term bathroom wasn't used in feudal times. "And I still haven't been shown the rest of the castle,"

"Please follow me, my lord," Miss Cagalli instructed, leading me through a corridor to the left of the balcony doors, to a single door at the end of an L-bend. "Once inside, you merely pull on the cord to summon a servant who will assist you. I will wait for you to return,"

"No that's fine, you can wait in the room with the others," I requested, feeling weird at the thought of someone helping me take a crap.

"As you wish, my lord," she replied, bowing slightly before she left.

Later that Night.

For some reason, I couldn't seem to fall asleep. It wasn't that the bed was uncomfortable, it was the most comfortable bed I had ever slept in and the yukata I was wearing was made of a very soft material. Even with everything I hear learnt today, I wasn't the least bit tired. The room I had woken up in this morning was now my official bed chamber, but even that didn't comfort me. After the midday meal, Captain Zala returned to finish the tour of the castle and per Miss Murrue's request, I allowed her and the other girls to join me. Something they were very grateful for. The last place we were shown was the castle's huge library, filled with all kinds of books from fantasy to the history of the Western lands. Seeing how happy they were, I allowed the girls to take any book they wanted back to their room, provided they returned them. But even after all that excitement, all I could do now was stare at the stone ceiling, unable to sleep. When I thought about what the girls were doing, Miss Murrue's face popped up, she was the eldest concubine and yet she had the gentleness of a mother.

Pulling off the covers and sliding out of bed, I grabbed Zangetsu from his place at the foot of the bed by the segmented red strap that I guessed was magnetic, exited my chambers and headed for the girl's room. The stone floor was cold under my feet, but I barely noticed as I tried to remember the way through the halls, things definitely looked different at night. Thankfully the girl's room wasn't too far from mine, probably to ensure the lord was close to his concubines if he needed their services. When I stopped outside their room I kept debating whether or not to enter, it was their duty to serve me whenever I called for it, but it didn't feel right to trouble them with my problems. My hand hovered inches from the door handle, shaking in hesitation. I considered going back to my chambers and trying to sleep, but the thought of being alone in that room made my decision for me. Grasping the handle I slid the door open quietly, stepped in and closed it behind me. A small wave of relief passed through me as I saw Miss Murrue was still awake, dressed in her simple light blue sleeping yukata. I suddenly felt embarrassed for intruding like this.

"Is there something the matter, my lord?" Miss Murrue asked, getting to her feet after placing her book beside her futon. "Do you require our services?"

"Well, I'm sorry for intruding. I just… I… I don't," I stammered, unable to look her in the eye.

"I can understand if you're embarrassed, my lord. I was nervous when I first went to bed with a man," she said stepping up to me, placing a gentle hand on my cheek. "It's natural to be nervous when it's your first time,"

"It's not that… I didn't come here… for that reason, I just…," by now my shoulders were shaking, as Zangetsu slipped from my hand and clattered to the matted floor.

"My lord you're trembling. Please tell us what's wrong," Miss Murrue asked as I looked up at her, fresh tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

The kind, gentle look in her ruby eyes, which reminded me of a mother was all it took to have me throwing myself against her. Tears running down my face as I cried into her shoulder.

"I'm scared. I'm so scared I can't stand being alone anymore. I was used to being alone where I can from, because I thought no one cared about me, I didn't mind being on my own before I came. But now the emptiness scares me, I don't want to be alone anymore!" I wailed against her shoulder, my tears wetting her yukata. "Some ruler of the West I'm turning out to be. I mean here I am crying like a baby just because I'm scared to sleep alone. It's pathetic, I'm such a pathetic piece of crap!"

Regular POV.

Like the mother figure she was, Miss Murrue gently wrapped her arms around him, one hand rubbing up and down his back soothingly, the other hand running through his hair in the same fashion. "Ssshhh, it's alright, Kira. You're not pathetic and you have nothing to be ashamed of. It's our fault for putting you in such a position thinking you'd accept it so quickly. And you can cry if you want, no one is forbidden to cry when they have to. If you don't want to be alone, then you're more than welcome to sleep here with us,"

"Thank you," he sobbed, releasing his death grip on her robe, but entirely letting go. "Miss Murrue, could you stay with me tonight? I don't know why, but you remind me of my mother, even though you don't look like her,"

"I'll stay with you as long as you need," she said leading him to her futon. "Do not hesitate to come to us if you need comforting. Even if we are sleeping you are welcome to lie down with anyone of us,"

"I appreciate it," came his chocked sob, that was loud enough to wake Miss Lacus.

"Miss Murrue? Is something the matter?" Miss Lacus asked sleepily, blinking as she slowly recognised Kira's form in the dim candle light. "Lord Yamato?"

"It's fine Lacus. He was seeking comfort as he's been overwhelmed by everything that's happened these past three days," Miss Murrue explained, lowering them onto the soft material so that he lay partially draped over her with the occasional sob from him. "He's also afraid of being alone. For now, I think it's best if we let him sleep, and you should as well,"

Instead of lying back on her futon, Lacus crawled over to Murrue and laid down so that she was pressed against Kira's back. Getting comfortable Lacus draped an arm over his and taking hold of his hand, rubbing her thumb across the top, allowing herself and Kira to be claimed by sleep. Murrue stayed awake a little longer, making sure Kira's body wasn't racked with sobs before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. Holding him securely in her arms Murrue allowed herself to follow them into an untroubled slumber.

**Disclaimer: Ok so here's the first chapter, obviously. So did you like it? Hate it? Whatever you think about it tell me so I can make it better. Alright then, time for some post author rambling, uh Yzak's squad 4 isn't like squad 4 in Bleach, they're not a bunch just of medics with almost no spiritual pressure, like Yzak they're touch fighters. But as I said in the opening disclaimer; don't be mad at what I have the girls doing in this fic because it's necessary. So leave a review and I'll see you in chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: There are some differences I'd like to inform you of before you start reading this chapter. Since I haven't seen many captains in Bleach using their Zanpakutou I'm having Kira's captains use different swords, but all squads have personnel that can use their spirit pressure to heal, if they can't do that in Bleach they can in my fan fic. And as I said in the previous opening disclaimer, please don't be mad at what I have the girls doing, it's necessary for this fan fic. I must warn you of something terrible that I putting Lacus through in the beginning of this chapter and for that I'm very sorry to everyone who believes Lacus should never be put through such hardships. Please forgive me!**

**Another quick thing. The mistreatment of women appals and sickens me. Such as women being sold into prostitution to pay off family debts, being used as playthings for other people's amusement, women being used as hostages, assaulted, raped, stalked, murdered and underage girls being sold off to men for money. Any man who sexually assaults a woman should be castrated as death is just giving them a quick way out, it's better to have them live the rest of their lives knowing they can never have sex again.**

**But that's just my opinion.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

/"_Zanpakutou speech_"\

Lacus and the Lord of the West.

_Previously._

"_Thank you," he sobbed, releasing his death grip on her robe, but entirely letting go. "Miss Murrue, could you stay with me tonight? I don't know why, but you remind me of my mother, even though you don't look like her,"_

"_I'll stay with you as long as you need," she said leading him to her futon. "Do not hesitate to come to us if you need comforting. Even if we are sleeping you are welcome to lie down with anyone of us,"_

"_I appreciate it," came his chocked sob, that was loud enough to wake Miss Lacus._

"_Miss Murrue? Is something the matter?" Miss Lacus asked sleepily, blinking as she slowly recognised Kira's form in the dim candle light. "Lord Yamato?"_

"_It's fine Lacus. He was seeking comfort as he's been overwhelmed by everything that's happened these past three days," Miss Murrue explained, lowering them onto the soft material so that he lay partially draped over her with the occasional sob from him. "He's also afraid of being alone. For now, I think it's best if we let him sleep, and you should as well,"_

_Instead of lying back on her futon, Lacus crawled over to Murrue and laid down so that she was pressed against Kira's back. Getting comfortable Lacus draped an arm over his and taking hold of his hand, rubbing her thumb across the top, allowing herself and Kira to be claimed by sleep. Murrue stayed awake a little longer, making sure Kira's body wasn't racked with sobs before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. Holding him securely in her arms Murrue allowed herself to follow them into an untroubled slumber._

_And now the Continuation._

Kira' POV.

Kira's Dream.

/"_Kira Yamato, hear me_,"\

"Zangetsu? Where are we?" I asked looking around the darkened empty room from where I sat, then to the representation of Zangetsu's spirit. (A/N: refer to the first chapter for Zangetsu's appearance.)

/"_This is your mind when you're in deep sorrow. If you like I could take us somewhere less depressing_,"\ Zangetsu suggested standing over me. /"_Perhaps even in your mind you wish to be held by Lacus Clyne and Murrue Ramius_?"\

"Why don't you just leave them out of this? Better yet send me back home and stay out of my life. I never asked for any of this, so why did you have to ruin my life?" I demanded angrily, getting to my feet.

/"_You want to know why you were the one I chose? Very well_,"\ he said clasping his hand over my eyes, blocking my vision. /"_This is the future of this world would have been like without you_,"\

Taking his hand away my eyes widened as flames and death replaced the darkness. We were standing on what remained of the castle looking at the burning town below. Behind me were the five Captains tied to wooden stakes with deep wounds all over their bodies. At the base of the stakes were the girls, their dead eyes open in terror, their kimonos stained with blood from their slit throats.

"Wait where's Miss Lacus?" I asked, noticing the pink haired angel was missing.

/"_Look behind you_,"\ Zangetsu instructed.

What I saw was the most gruesome thing I had ever seen. Miss Lacus was shackled to another stake, her kimono hanging in shreds on her body as miniature hollows feasted on her flesh. And she was still alive.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

And just like sand in the wind, the images faded as they were blown away.

/"_Do you see now, Kira Yamato? If you do not accept your position, it will mean death for everyone. These hollows are not just mindless killing monsters, someone is commanding them. Someone who wants the death and depravity I showed you. I know you wanted power to stop people from harming women and protecting the weak, now that you have opportunity to gain power, why do you want to throw it away_?"\ Zangetsu demanded. /"_I feel sorry for Miss Lacus, such a pure spirited girl should never be exposed to such suffering_,"\

"If I become stronger, can I stop that hell from happening? Can I protect them?" I asked, looking up at Zangetsu.

/"_Do you want to the power I speak of? If you want the power desperately enough, you have to want it to protect not for your own selfish reasons? If so then you must trust me, you must be worthy to receive my teachings and those of your Captains_,"\ Zangetsu explained.

"Teach me Zangetsu. I want power to protect the people who need it, to protect those precious to me," I declared.

/"_Then I will use this time to teach you how to manipulate your spirit pressure, and basic swordsmanship. The rest you will have to learn from your Captains_,"\

"Let's get started," I said.

(A/N: **Please forgive me for what I did to Lacus, even if it was a dream I profusely apologise.**)

End of Dream.

The Next Morning.

Peeling my eyes open I was greeted with a sight most guys in high school dream of more than anything, a pair of breasts only four inches from my face. Normally I would have freaked out at being this close to a woman's chest, but the feeling of arms around my chest and larger breasts against my back reminded me of my night time water works displace in front of Miss Murrue. Somehow during the night I had shifted around so that I was facing Miss Lacus, fortunately her yukata wasn't open enough to expose her nipples, just the valley between her breasts and some cleavage. Sure I had stared at girl's breasts in my Tokyo and some of those girls caught me staring and called me a pervert, but as my concubines I could tell them to get naked and they'd obey. Yet it didn't seem right to demand they spread their legs for me whenever I wanted, I wanted one girl, someone I could fall in love with and marry one day. Miss Murrue and Miss Aisha were too old for me but the others were around the same age, they were all very beautiful yet they didn't catch my eye like Miss Lacus did. I needed to talk with Priestess Badgiruel or Captain La Flaga about this before I did anything.

"I see you're awake, my lord," came Miss Murrue's gentle voice followed by a light peck on my cheek.

"Is it morning yet?" I asked, shifting onto my back, discovering my left hand was firmly held in one of Lacus'.

"The sun's been up for several hours now," she replied stroking my hair in a motherly fashion. "How are you feeling after last night?"

"I think the feeling of long term separation from my mother finally kicking last night. The only other woman who made me feel safe like she did was this one teacher in my high school," I whispered as not to wake Lacus.

"High School?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh school's a place where boys and girls go to learn things so they can get jobs when they're older. High school is the last three years before we go on to either take the jobs we can get or we go to a more advanced form of school to learn higher skills," I explained, keeping my voice low.

"So women from your world are given the same education? Sounds intriguing," she whispered. "I'm sure the other girls would like to hear about this, so perhaps we should wait until after they've woken up,"

"You're right, and there something I wanted to ask you about," I replied staring up at the ceiling.

"And what would that be?" she asked propping herself up on an elbow.

"As lord of the West, am I allowed to marry any woman I want? Or do I have to marry someone from another family?" I asked, returning my gaze to her.

"Hmm, well I do believe you can marry any woman of a certain status. Marrying a servant or a commoner would be seen as an insult to the West, but any woman from a noble family or perhaps a concubine would be more appropriate," she considered, turning to me with a gleam of mischief in her eye. "Why? Are you planning to take Lacus as your bride?"

"Who's marrying Lacus?" came the groggy voice of Miss Cagalli as she sat up, rubbing one eye with the back of her hand. "Lord Yamato?"

"Good morning Miss Cagalli, sleep well?" I asked rising into a sitting position along with Miss Murrue.

"Very well, thank you asking," she replied raising her arms above her head to stretch. "Did you require Murrue's services last night?"

"Not exactly," I said looking away, feeling a wave of shame passing over me.

"I think an explanation should wait until the others are awake," Miss Murrue suggested pulling me into her embrace.

"My lord? Are you crying?" Miss Cagalli asked stumbling over which caused the others to wake.

"Hey, what's going on?" Miss Miriallia asked, her eyes widening when she saw me crying. "Lord Yamato!"

Regular POV.

After waking Flay and Lacus they all did their best to comfort Kira, which he was grateful for. After a short while he'd calmed down enough and went for a bath leaving Murrue to explain how he came to their chambers feeling distraught the previous night. It was approaching the time of the morning meal when the palace was in a panic, discovering their lord missing from his bed chambers. A pair low level samurai blatantly barged into the girl's chambers demanding to know where Kira was. One of them even went so far as to grab Lacus by her hair and yank her head up to meet the samurai's gaze, making her shriek in pain. The girls pleaded him to release Lacus only to have their pleas fall on deaf ears. The second samurai entered the room, making his way over to Miriallia as she cringed in fear, only to feel something solid connecting with his face sending him sprawling on the floor. His companion followed seconds later holding his bloodied nose, both looked up to see the darkened face of their lord flexing his hands.

"My Lord?" the first samurai asked, blood dripping down his face.

"Miss Miriallia! Zangetsu!" Kira ordered holding his right hand out.

"At once," Miriallia replied taking Zangetsu from his place on the floor and handing it to Kira. The white cloth covering the blade unravelling when he grabbed the handle.

"Are you alright, Miss Lacus?" he asked placing the blunt side of Zangetsu on his shoulder, his hair still wet from his bath.

"Yes, my lord. He just pulled too hard on my hair," she replied with a slight whimper.

"Forgive us, my lord, we were only trying to locate you," the second samurai explained.

"Did that give you the right to barge in here and assault Miss Lacus? I thought I said the girls were to be treated with respect!" Kira shouted drawing the attention of the nearest captain. "Which squad are the two of you from?"

"Squad four, my lord," the second answered.

"My lord, what's going on?" Dearka asked placing a hand on his Zanpakutou.

"Do not draw your Zanpakutou Captain Elsman!" Kira shouted, his spirit pressure rising fast. "Have these two report for kitchen duty for the next three days, have their Zanpakutou confiscated until the complete their punishment. If Captain Joule has a problem with it I'll be glad to lay his concerns to rest,"

"As you command, my lord," Dearka replied, bowing slightly. "Also, Captain La Flaga wishes to speak with you about the coronation ceremony after the morning meal,"

"Very well the, but I'll be having the morning meal in here with the girls, now carry out my orders!" Kira bellowed, tightening his grip on Zangetsu.

"At once, my lord," Dearka acknowledged, pulling the two stunned samurai with him.

Only after Dearka had left did Kira lower Zangetsu from his shoulder and calmed down slightly. Wrapping the cloth around the blade he placed the Zanpakutou on the floor then kneeled beside Lacus as she wiped at the tears in her eyes with the sleeve of her Yukata.

"I'm sorry you were treated like that Miss Lacus, I should have informed someone of where I was going before I came here," Kira apologised, taking her face gently in his hands, placing a light kiss on her forehead as he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I thank you for your kindness, my lord," she replied, crying tears of happiness as he pulled her into his comforting embrace.

"Being kind is all I can do for you right now," he whispered, gently stroking her hair. "You aren't hurt are you Miss Miriallia?"

"I'm unharmed, my lord. You stopped that samurai before he could touch me, I am truly grateful," she answered bowing low.

"Lacus is the most innocent out of all of us, her father was reluctant to give her up when she was chosen as a concubine. His one hope was that the men she slept with would be gentle with her. That's all any of us can ever hope," Aisha said patting Miriallia's head.

"You mean if I have important guests and they request your sexual services, they can be as rough with you as they want and you can't do anything but submit to them?" Kira asked trying to hold back his anger.

"It's true, my lord. And we're prepared to be treated as such. That is why we hoped you would take Lacus as your favoured, it would exclude her from being taken to bed by the more abusive men," Flay explained sorrowfully. "We are all sisters to each other, though we were not born from the same mother,"

"As I said yesterday, I have no intention of labelling any of you in that fashion. I haven't made any important decisions since I became Lord of the West, but I promise all of you, that I will do everything in my power to see that you never have to be raped by an abusive man while I am still alive," Kira declared sternly.

Kira's POV.

After breakfast Captain Zala came to escort me to my study where the other captains were waiting, which was only a few doors down from the girl's room. Though Captain Joule seemed to be scowling at me again. The room was just as big as my chambers with a low set desk at the rear of the room, in front of a large plush cushion. Several small cabinets line the wall to the right of the desk, with a cord like in the toilet for me to pull on to call a servant. On the opposite side of the room was a door leading to a balcony like the one in the girl's room, which also lead to the gardens and a corridor to which I assumed lead to my private toilet. Once I was seated behind the desk Captain La Flaga went on to describe his ideas for the coronation where some of the most important people from the West would attended. I liked the idea of having the guests gather in the main dining room and waiting for me to enter, then allow them to swear their allegiance to me before all the formalities where each guest would introduce themselves. After which the evening meal would be served followed by drinks and mingling, that would no doubt last long into the night. Everything sounded fine until Captain Waltfeld mentioned having the girls there for entertainment.

"Captain La Flaga, are any of the guests coming to the ceremony married?" I asked, standing up and moving to the balcony.

"Some of the more elderly ones are, though some of their sons have yet to marry," Captain La Flaga replied. "And they know about the girls,"

"Will the girls be required to pleasure the guests in bed if it is requested?" I asked again, having a feeling I wasn't going to like the answer.

"That's what concubines are trained for, my lord. It's their duty to give up their bodies for our pleasure," Captain Joule explained looking perplexed at me.

"So you're saying, Captain Joule, that the girls have to spread their legs and be violated by men who only care about getting their own satisfactions?" I demanded, my anger and spirit pressure slowly rising. "Are you saying women should only be treated like sex toys?"

"I'm only saying that's the way it's been for hundreds of years, my lord. Nothing else," Captain Joule clarified. "If a guest wants to use one of the girls to satisfy himself, that is his choice,"

"Not anymore! Not while I'm ruler of the West!" I bellowed, my spirit pressure flaring out around me. "As of this moment the girls are not to be used to satisfy a man's sexual desires for as long as they live! Only the man they are to marry will have the privilege of making love to them! IS THAT CLEAR!"

"Understood, my lord," the captains replied, bowing so their heads touched the floor.

"Good. Now when is the ceremony to take place?" I asked, my anger fading.

"In one week, my lord. And your training is scheduled for an hour after the midday meal with one of our low level samurai," Captain Waltfeld answered.

"No, the five of you will train me, starting with Captain Elsman," I countered.

"I would advise against that, my lord. We are the strongest samurai in the West, you could be fatally injured," Captain Zala cautioned.

"That is exactly why you will train me," I replied staring out into the beautiful gardens. "Zangetsu informed me that fighting against strong opponents will help increase my own spiritual pressure, at a much faster rate. He said the more I fight the stronger I will become. As long as you hold back enough spiritual pressure so that you don't seriously injure me,"

"If Zangetsu suggested it, we will do as you command, lord Yamato," Captain La Flaga said.

Kira's Training.

Castle Dojo.

_Fwamp!_

That was the sound of my body impacting the dojo floor, something I had been doing repeatedly for the past two hours. An hour after lunch I was given black clothes the same as the captain's wore only the hakama pants were white. Before the training began, Captain La Flaga explained the columns around the lowered floor were made of a special stone that could deflect intense waves of spirit pressure, but not any of the attacks unleashed by a Zanpakutou. The first thing I did when Captain Elsman and I were in position was raise my spirit pressure to 50 percent of my maximum, just like Zangetsu instructed, which wasn't even close to a quarter of Captain Elsman's power. I had requested Miss Murrue join the other captains in watching my training and asked her to bring some of her healing salves, for any small injuries I received, and somehow the other girls ended up coming as well all dressed in very appealing kimonos. All wincing or gasping every time I hit the floor, why were they wincing? I was the one in pain.

"Very good, my lord. You're getting better at anticipating my moves," Captain Elsman praised.

"Zangetsu taught me the basics last night in my sleep," I panted, getting to my feet despite the protest of my sore body. "He also told me about a Zanpakutou's transformations. All you have to do is listen for Zanpakutou's voice, concentrate your spirit pressure and you can access its Shi-Kai transformation,"

"Did Zangetsu also tell you that the Shi-Kai transformation also gives me an extra boast of power?" Captain Elsman asked.

"I'm afraid he forgot to mention that," I gulped tightening my grip on Zangetsu.

"Wabisuke (Apologise) Omote wo Agero! (Show Your Face!)," he commanded his Zanpakutou blade transforming into a hook like shape.

'_Zangetsu, can you tell what powers his Zanpakutou has_?' I asked.

/"_No, I cannot speak to other Zanpakutou. But if you wish me to take over, simply call out my name_,"\

'_I'd like that, but if I rely on you too much I'll never get stronger. I have to fight until I collapse, it's the only way I can get strong enough to protect everyone_,' I replied releasing my spirit pressure so that it was visible around me, making it seem I was surrounded in blue flames. "Alright Captain, I'm coming at you with everything I've got!"

"As you wish, my lord," Captain Elsman replied, raising his own spirit pressure just slightly.

I'm still unsure about what happened. One second I'm charging at Captain Elsman, the next I'm feeling pain all over my body as I slammed into one of the stone columns then landed on the floor, coughing up blood.

Regular POV.

"Lord Yamato!" Lacus cried getting to her feet, only to be stopped by Mu. "Captain La Flaga, please move aside,"

"I can't do that, Lord Yamato gave us specific instructions, not to assist him during his training. Unless he fall unconscious or requests our help we are to follow his orders," Mu explained sitting Lacus back down.

The other girls were worried about Kira as well, they knew how powerful a captain was. And when he released his Zanpakutou he was even more powerful, but Captain La Flaga assured the girls that the rest of the captains would hold back their spirit pressure just enough so Kira wouldn't be seriously injured.

'_Zangetsu, what just happened_?' Kira asked as he struggled to get to his feet. '_My body feels like it weighs a ton_,'

/"_It seems Wabisuke has the ability to increase the weight of whatever it touches. A hallow is easier to kill if it cannot move_,"\

'_Well I'm not finished yet_,' Kira thought, raising his spirit pressure even higher. "Alright Captain, let's try that again,"

Charging at Dearka, Kira raised Zangetsu over his head then swung down a second later aiming for his head, only to have the strike blocked and pushed away. Faster than Kira could see Dearka's Wabisuke made a direct hit to his gut, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying back into the stone column. Before he could fall on his face Kira drove the end of Zangetsu into the floor to keep himself upright.

'_Oh man, my body feels three times heavier, but I'm not giving up. I have to get stronger, otherwise everyone will die and it'll be all my fault because I was too weak to protect them. I won't let that future happen, I won't let Lacus and the others suffer like that_!' with that boost of resolve Kira's spirit pressure exploded in a whirlwind of blue flames.

"Well now, this is interesting. I didn't think you'd find your resolve so quickly," Dearka smirked releasing his spirit pressure.

"Zangetsu showed me what this world would be like if I didn't accept my position as lord of the West. I won't let people suffer in darkness if I'm able to do something about it. I will get stronger and defend my lands, I will fight until there is not a breath left in my body. That is my solemn vow," Kira replied launching himself at Dearka.

Kira's POV.

The more our Zanpakutou exchanged blows, the heavier Zangetsu got, slowing down my reaction time. Even at my current level I wasn't a match for Captain Elsman, but I couldn't stop and call it quits for the day after my vow. A lucky swing caught me just above my left eye, distracting me long enough for Elsman to land a whopper of a punch in my gut, that nearly rendered me unconscious. I forced my body to stay awake, but I was physically exhausted and what was left of my spirit pressure I was using to keep standing. My vision was shifting from clear to blurry every few seconds, it didn't look like I'd be able to keep from blacking out much longer.

"I think…that's…enough for…today's…training," I said weakly, driving the end of Zangetsu into the floor to help keep myself standing. "I…don't…think I can…fight anymore…at the moment,"

"My lord, please, let us help you!" Miss Lacus cried, sounding desperate.

'_Zangetsu, why do I want to be held in Miss Lacus' arms_?' I wondered, feeling my knees buckling under my weight.

/"_Perhaps for the same reason you want to protect her from harm. You've wanted companionship for several years, and now that you have someone who will willingly devote herself to you, you subconsciously want to be closer to her whenever you can. I shall help you by giving you some of my energy, but even I cannot stop you from passing out_,"\

My legs were still shaking but Zangetsu's added energy allowed me to slowly make my way to where the girls and captains were sitting, my blurring vision preventing me from seeing the expressions on their faces. Just as I reached the raised seating area, all energy in my body vanished in an instant. My trip to meet the floor began as a blur of pink came at me, then darkness took over.

**Disclaimer: Yes I know I'm ending this chapter sooner than the first and I'm sorry about that. I'm also profusely sorry for what I did to Lacus in the opening part of the chapter. Any fight scenes I write won't be very good as I suck at putting the actions into words, even though people say I do an ok job. Kira's coronation will be coming up soon but more training before then, even a part where he trains in the rain and gets a fever. And if you're wondering who the main bad guy is just look at Gundam Seed's resident mask wearing psychopath. Review and I'll see you in chapter 3.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I might be bringing in a few characters from Destiny to stand in as bad guys because there aren't that many in the first series, if you'd like to suggest anyone please do. If any of you are wondering about other couplings I think you know who'll end up with who, Kira and Lacus will end up together eventually but I'm not giving any hints so haha . Oh one more thing, just so there's no confusion: Kira and Cagalli are not bother and sister in this fan fic. Cagalli was born into the Athha family not adopted and they came from different time frames so they can't be related. Here's chapter 3.**

**Another quick thing. The mistreatment of women appals and sickens me. Such as women being sold into prostitution to pay off family debts, being used as playthings for other people's amusement, women being used as hostages, assaulted, raped, stalked, murdered and underage girls being sold off to men for money. Any man who sexually assaults a woman should be castrated as death is just giving them a quick way out, it's better to have them live the rest of their lives knowing they can never have sex again.**

**But that's just my opinion.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

/"_Zanpakutou speech_"\

Lacus and the Lord of the West.

_Previously._

"_I think…that's…enough for…today's…training," I said weakly, driving the end of Zangetsu into the floor to help keep myself standing. "I…don't…think I can…fight anymore…at the moment,"_

"_My lord, please, let us help you!" Miss Lacus cried, sounding desperate._

'_Zangetsu, why do I want to be held in Miss Lacus' arms?' I wondered, feeling my knees buckling under my weight._

_/"Perhaps for the same reason you want to protect her from harm. You've wanted companionship for several years, and now that you have someone who will willingly devote herself to you, you subconsciously want to be closer to her whenever you can. I shall help you by giving you some of my energy, but even I cannot stop you from passing out,"\_

_My legs were still shaking but Zangetsu's added energy allowed me to slowly make my way to where the girls and captains were sitting, my blurring vision preventing me from seeing the expressions on their faces. Just as I reached the raised seating area, all energy in my body vanished in an instant. My trip to meet the floor began as a blur of pink came at me, then darkness took over._

_And now the continuation._

Regular POV.

Right after Kira collapsed in Lacus' arms, Murrue and the girls quickly went to work to heal his body. Aisha began brewing a special tea to numb his body as Cagalli and Miriallia removed his haori while Flay held Zangetsu. Lacus was gently cleaning the wound over his left eye then applied a special ointment that hardened when it dried. Murrue was using her fingers to probe his torso to check for any broken ribs, letting out a sigh of relief when she found none.

"So how are his injuries?" Mu asked kneeling behind Murrue, leaning close to her ear making her shiver slightly.

"It seems his spirit pressure was high enough for his injuries to be minor, otherwise he might have a few broken ribs," she answered, spotting the way Lacus was brushing her fingers through Kira's hair.

"Are you certain there is no possibility to Kira taking Lacus as his favoured?" Mu whispered

"Though we've only known him for four days, I can safely say that he'll never use a woman for his own pleasures. He won't make love to her then leave after he's finished, nor will he label us in any such fashion. I think being raised in a different Tokyo was a good thing, he wasn't born with our influences affecting his behaviour," Murrue replied, feeling Mu leaning in closer so that he could smell her perfume.

"Why don't you request Murrue's services Captain La Flaga?" Flay asked, a little too sweetly. "I'm sure Lord Yamato wouldn't mind,"

"That's actually impossible. Lord Yamato has decreed that none of you are not to be taken to bed to satisfy a man's sexual desires. So it doesn't matter which of you I'd prefer to make love to, I'm unable to do so. All you girls are not to be treated as sex toys," Mu explained. "Only those who are to be your husbands will be permitted to make love to you,"

"Kira truly is a kind soul, he thinks of our personal wellbeing before his own," Lacus said, continuing to stroke his hair as Aisha made him swallow the tea.

"Perhaps we should move him to his chambers so he can recover," Athrun suggested, absentmindedly edging closer to Cagalli.

"With all due respect Captain Zala, I think we should move Lord Yamato to our room. If he awakens in his chambers he might seek us out, just as he did last night. It would be better for him to stay with us so he doesn't wander the halls at night," Murrue objected, as two servants came in with a stretcher.

"That would be best. At least we'd know where he is and the girls can follow him if he wanders again," Waltfeld added, placing Kira on the stretcher with Dearka's help. "We wouldn't want any more of our samurai to be given cleaning duty in the kitchen now would we?"

Sometime Later.

"You seem to be spending a lot of time by our lord's side. Is there something you're not telling us Lacus?" Miriallia asked teasingly, as the pink haired girl wiped Kira's forehead with a damp cloth.

"I merely wish to serve Lord Yamato in every way I can, and there's nothing else I wish to tell you Miss Miriallia," Lacus replied, soaking the cloth in a bucket of water then draining it.

"Oh there's something you're not telling us alright," Miriallia giggled, mischief sparkling in her jade eyes. "You're in love with him aren't you?"

"Lacus is in love with Lord Yamato?" Flay asked in mock surprise. "Did you fall in love with him when he first entered our room? Or was it when he cupped your cheek in his hand and asked if he had hurt you?"

"It's not like that," Lacus weakly protested, clutching the cloth tightly in her hands. "I'm bound by duty to serve him as a concubine, I can't have those kinds of feelings for him as long as I'm in his services,"

"What if he releases you from those duties? You'd no longer be a concubine and you'd be free to marry him if he so wishes it," Miriallia pointed out, sitting beside Lacus and rubbing her back soothingly. "You know we the rest of us have love interests of our own and it's obvious he likes you. Since he won't take you as his favoured, you'll just have to try and win his heart. We'll even help you,"

"But…,"

"Oh stop denying it Lacus, we all saw how worried you were when he was hurt during his training," Flay chided playfully. "And I'll bet he'll call out your name when he wakes up,"

Having nothing else to dissuade them otherwise, Lacus decided to stop denying and do something she had thought about when he first showed concern towards her. Draping the cloth on the edge of the bucket she leaned over so she head was hovering about his, Miriallia and Flay watched with baited breath as their pink haired sister's lips got closer and closer to the Kira's. And fate as it seemed, had to interrupt at the most critical point, just as Lacus was inches away from kissing him, Kira's eyes slowly slide open.

"Lacus?" Kira asked groggily, trying to focus on her face.

"Y-yes, my lord?" she stammered hoping he wouldn't inquire as to why she was so close.

"I'm not in the dojo am I?" her inquired, not noticing Flay and Miriallia standing close by, watching intently.

"No, my lord. You passed out and were brought here to rest and recover," she answered, still not moving an inch. "Is there anything you require?"

"Would you…, hold me, like Murrue did last night?" he requested, his eyelids drooping, like he was about to pass out again.

"Of course, my lord," Lacus complied, moving to lie on his right side, as to not agitate his injuries further.

Quietly as not to call attention to themselves, Flay and Miriallia slipped out of the room as Lacus gently rolled Kira onto his side so he was pressed against her, with his head resting in the crook of her neck. Wapping her arms around his back Lacus felt his nose brushing against her skin and heard him breathing in, sampling her scent, then releasing a content sigh he fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

'_She smells like sweet cherry blossoms_,' he thought, his mind fading into a peaceful dream.

After holding him for a while Lacus felt bold enough to sample his scent, thought it was mixed with sweat there was an underlying aroma which made her heart beat faster. Had she not been enjoying his scent, she would have heard the quiet whispers from the door, where the rest of the girls were watching the show.

"We were right, they love each other but won't say anything about it," Flay quietly cheered.

"But why can't they just come out and say it?" Miriallia asked.

"For Lacus, it's because she's a concubine and is duty bound to serve Kira until he releases her from his services. For Kira, he probably doesn't understand what his heart is telling him. So for now we'll just keep subtly pushing them together," Murrue said ushering the girls away.

Kira's POV.

Kira's Dream.

I was back in my Tokyo, at the beach, stretched out under a beach umbrella holding Lacus in my arms. The white string bikini with orange flower print she wore was nearly dwarfed by her slightly distended belly, yet she looked more heavenly than before.

"Are you happy Lacus?" I asked, one hand caressing her belly.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be when I'm married to the man I love and carrying his child inside me?" she wondered, lacing her fingers through mine.

"I meant are you happy leaving everything and everyone you knew behind in the past to live in my time? I admit I could do without everyone bowing at my feet whenever I walk into a room or when I take a walk into town. I just want to know if you're happy being here, seeing how we can never return," I clarified laying a butterfly kiss on her exposed shoulder.

"Part of me is sad that we'll never see them again, but as long as we remember them they'll never be gone from our hearts," She replied, rolling over to face me, placing a hand on my cheek. "And as long as I'm with you my love, I will always be happy, no matter what time frame we're in,"

"I love you Lacus, and our baby," I whispered, kissing her forehead then each closed eye.

"And we love you Kira," she replied, burying her face against my bare chest. "Our love for each other will never die,"

End of Dream.

Late Afternoon.

The absence of sweet cherry blossoms and soft warmth roused me from the confines of my dream, slowly I started to make out soft humming coming from somewhere in the room. Peeling my eyes open the dim light indicated it was nearly night time, yet I was still feeling tired. After the pounding I received from Captain Elsman, I guessed my spiritual pressure was slowly returning so my body wouldn't take longer to heal. Opening my haori I discovered a huge purple bruise colouring my abdomen from where Captain Elsman's Zanpakutou scored a hit, running a finger over the discolour flesh a hiss of pain escaped my lips.

'_Damn, that's sensitive_,' I thought, trying to roll into a sitting position. "Argh!"

"Oh, Lord Yamato," came Miss Cagalli's voice as two arms wrapped around my shoulders, helping me down. "Does it hurt badly?"

"Only when I bend forward," I hissed out. "So where have to others gone?"

"Murrue, Miriallia and Flay are in the library. Aisha is playing a game of go with Captain Waltfeld and Lacus is relieving herself, she asked me to stay with you until she returns," Miss Cagalli answered propping my head up with a small pillow.

"Miss Cagalli," I began as she prepared tea. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"You can ask me anything you want, my lord," she replied, turning back as the water boiled.

"Did you and the girls have to give up your virginity when you were all chosen to be concubines?" I asked, seeing a sad smile on her lips.

"We were, my lord. Each one of us except Murrue and Aisha had to give up our virginity when we were selected as your concubines a month before your arrival. It was not a pleasant experience to be taken by a man who sells women for other men's pleasure, but my father promised me that this position would help bring honour to the family. As women we are expect to do as we are told or face punishment for our disobedience," she explained, with downcast eyes. "I hope I continue to please you, my lord. And that I not be deserving of any punishment,"

"Miss Cagalli, let me be perfectly clear with you," I said trying to hold back my building rage. "I will never raise my fist or my sword in anger at you or the girls. It is against my morals to harm innocent women, and although I don't care for whores or prostitutes. You and the others deserve to be happy and raise a family, if you ever find someone to love you. Now who is the man who raped you?"

"Takashi Nakahara, he runs a whore house not far from the palace," she replied, taking the kettle off the small heater. "Lacus was the last of us to be taken by him,"

"Summon Captain's La Flaga and Waltfeld to the main gates immediately. I'll meet them there, inform them I'm going to speak to Takashi Nakahara," I ordered, rolling over to stand up, rather than sitting up first. "Go!"

"At once, my lord," she said scurrying out of the room.

/"_Why are you doing this, Kira Yamato_,"\

'_You know exactly why I'm doing this, Zangetsu. That man robbed Lacus of her innocents, he raped the girls and I have to see that he pays for what he's done_,' I thought, fixing up my haori.

/"_It is one thing to say you are going to kill a man. It is another thing entirely to actually take a life_,"\

'_When did I say anything about killing_/' I asked, taking Zangetsu from its place on the wall.

"Lord Yamato!" Miss Lacus exclaimed, just returning from the toilet. "Please forgive me for leaving your side without permission,"

"Miss Lacus, I'm only going to say this once. If you need to relieve yourself, while in this room, my room or any other room where I am present, don't ask for permission just tell me you need to go and go," I instructed threading the magnetic strap over my shoulder. "And I hate to bring this up, but how badly did Takashi Nakahara hurt you when he raped you?"

"I…, I was unable to walk for two days after he took my innocence, he did not pleasure us enough to ease his way into us, he just pushed in and continued thrusting until he released himself in us. I spent much of that time crying and praying that the man I was to serve wouldn't be like Mr. Nakahara," Miss Lacus answered, tears brimming in her eyes. "I am thankful you are a kind person, my lord,"

"Miss Lacus, I swear to you, I will never let anyone get away with hurting you ever again. Takashi will be the first to learn this," I said defiantly, placing a quick kiss on her cheek. "If you'll excuse me,"

Regular POV.

At the Gates.

As instructed Mu and Waltfeld were waiting for Kira at the gates, along with the other captain's, Murrue and Cagalli, each asking for an explanation. He noticed Waltfeld carrying a small sack in his hand and when he asked about it, Dearka made a rather lewd comment.

"You're going to need money if you want to see Takashi Nahakara. It's not cheap to see his girls," Dearka chuckled slyly, his smile switching to shocked as Kira's spirit pressure exploded, accompanied by a feral growl.

Faster than anyone had seen him go before, Kira drew Zangetsu and attacked Dearka, who barely managed to deflect the strike that would have sliced him in half. But it was the power behind the attack that sent him slamming against the outer wall, still partially dazed could only watch as the tip of Zangetsu was embedded in the wall just an inch beside his head. Priestess Badgiruel was right Kira's anger seemed to give him a sudden burst of power. Dearka chose to keep his mouth shut out of fear that Kira would embed Zangetsu in his flesh, rather than a stone wall.

"Now, all of you listen to me very carefully. I would never in a millions years use a woman to satisfy my sexual desires. I despise whores and prostitutes but at the same time I can't and won't let a man get away with hurting the women of my lands, especially my concubines. Is this in anyway unclear Captain Elsman?" Kira seethed, gripping Zangetsu even tighter.

"No, my lord. You're point is very clear," Dearka replied, trembling slightly.

"Good," Kira said, withdrawing Zangetsu from the wall and rewrapping the cloth around the blade. "Are we ready to depart captain La Flaga?"

"Yes, my lord. We've prepared horses as the whore house is an hour away on foot," Mu replied, signalling the samurai to open the gates. "Since you've never ridden a horse before I'll be leading yours, until you feel comfortable to do so on your own,"

"That's fine. Captain Waltfeld you may bring the money with us, but it is not to be spent on whores," Kira instructed, getting a slight bow as his answer. "Miss Cagalli, I'd like you to accompany us, in case Mr. Nakahara has forgotten whose innocents he stole,"

"As you wish, my lord," Cagalli whispered, following Waltfeld to his horse.

"Miss Murrue, please keep Lacus company till I return," Kira requested, mounting a strong looking black horse.

"Understood, my lord," Murrue replied, bowing as they departed.

Kira's POV.

At the Whore House.

Back in my Tokyo, I was never allowed to go anywhere near a brothel or whore house as I was still underage. But here, teenagers as young as 12 were peeking through the wooden bars to get a peek at the beautiful women who were waiting to be chosen by a paying customer. Even from the outside I could hear the sounds of whores moaning and groaning to satisfy their clients, or the laughter as men got drunk and cheered the women who were entertaining them. As soon as we stopped the crowd looked our way and backed away in fear, which I guessed was more due to the fact that two captains had arrived. But when they saw the symbol for the west on my haori they all bowed as I dismounted, giving me a wide berth, obviously afraid I would order their heads chopped off. In my current emotional state I wanted to kill every last person who dared to come near this place, fortunately I was still level headed not to draw Zangetsu over something as petty as people ogling whores. That and I was here to see someone specific. Entering the establishment we were immediately confronted by the smell of alcohol and sex as well as two guards carrying swords of their own.

"If you wish to enter you must be able to pay and we ask that you hand over your swords for the duration of your stay," the first one said, missing an eye and mostly bald except for his topknot.

"I am Lord Kira Yamato and I demand to see Takashi Nakahara immediately!" I bellowed, projecting my present as much as possible. "If you have any doubts I'd be glad to let my Zanpakutou Zangetsu lay them to waste,"

"Now, now, now gentle men there's no need for violence, you are of course always welcome to enter, my Lord Yamato, I am Takashi Nakahara owner of this fine establishment. So how might I serve you tonight? I could have some of my best women attend to you, please I am at your disposal," a rather play-boyish man said stepping down from a set of stairs, sporting a wooden pipe between his lips which he had open displaying his discoloured teeth. He was dressed almost as lavishly as me, in an obnoxious green haori and hakama pants with blue and gold silk overcoat draped over his shoulders.

"I was told you were to one who took the innocents of some girls who were chosen to become my concubines about a month ago. Is this true," I asked, hiding my anger for just the right moment. Also noting the sword at his hip.

"Possibly. Many important people have future concubines sent to me so they may learn how to please a man. Unfortunately I don't remember faces very well," Takashi answered, scratching his head.

"Then perhaps this should jog your memory," I said stepping aside, revealing Cagalli who looked more terrified than I had ever seen. "It seems she has no problem remembering your face,"

"Oh yes, now I remember. Cagalli Yula Athha, Miriallia Haw, Flay Allster and Lacus Clyne. It took nearly a month to teach them everything a concubine must know in order to satisfy their master. They all cried when I took their innocent, especially Lacus Clyne. She would have made me more money in a week than I make in a month with her exquisite beauty if she hadn't been selected as your concubines. Oh well, I trust she and the others are pleasing you, my lord?" Takashi asked, only to be answered by my exploding spirit pressure. "My Lord?"

"YOU'RE DEAD YOU BASTARD!" I roared, hurling my fist at his face, connecting solidly with his jaw. Sending him flying back to the base of the stairs. "Captain Waltfeld, get Cagalli back to the horses and protect her!"

"Yes, my lord," Waltfeld replied, grabbing Cagalli by her upper arm and pulling her outside, just as Takashi's guards drew their swords and charged.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I bellowed, ridding them of their swords in an instant after disappearing for a fraction of a second.

Regular POV.

'_Unbelievable, he can already perform the flash-step and yet he's still learning to control his spirit pressure_,' Mu thought, watching Kira reappear in a blur. '_Wait, for someone with his skill level the flash-step should be impossible to use. Can his anger be causing this_?'

Screams from frightened whores and men rang out through the whore house as Kira chased after Takashi, tearing through paper screen doors and slashing tables apart. The young lord finally cornered the whore house owner in an empty room, after the pair using it ran for their lives. While he had a swelling jaw, Kira had a cut on his cheek he received from another of the guards who tried to protect Takashi.

"My lord, please I don't understand why you're angry with me. I only did what I had to do to prepare Lacus and the other's to serve you," Takashi explained, holding the remains of his sword.

"I would have let this slide if I had been told you were gentle with them. Instead I was told you left Lacus unable to move for two days, you just took her virginity without giving her any pleasure so it wouldn't hurt when you entered. I will not forgive this in my domain, the punishment for violating an unwilling woman is death," Kira spat viciously, lunging at Takashi with the intent to pierce his heart.

Then, everything froze and the colours faded. Just like it did when Zangetsu first appeared to Kira.

/"_Kira Yamato. Just what are you doing_?"\ Zangetsu demanded. /"_You said you weren't coming here to kill anyone, yet you're intent on using me to spill Takashi's blood_,"\

"I'm teaching Takashi a lesson. I can't let him get away with raping the girls," Kira replied.

/"_If you kill him, then the darkness I showed you will still permeate this world! You will be the one to call forth the darkness, you will be responsible for Lacus Clyne's death_!"\ Zangetsu shouted, bringing a look of horror to Kira's face. /"_If this world is to know peace then it must have a merciful ruler! There are ways you can get vengeance for what Takashi did without killing him_!"\

"How?" Kira asked.

/"_By taking away that which he uses to violate women. Let him live the rest of his life knowing he will never be able to bed a woman ever again_,"\ Zangetsu replied, more calmer this time.

Five Minutes Later.

Mu was a little surprised when the still living body of Takashi Nakahara was tossed at his feet, the man holding his crotch, whimpering something the captain couldn't understand. Looking up he saw Kira slumped on the stairs, looking like he'd gone through four hours of training. After a few minutes of hard panting Kira got back to his feet as two very young girls came up to help support him.

"What is your next command, my lord?" Mu asked.

"Have this filth sentenced to hard labour for the rest of his life. Have this place investigated, make a list of the women who were forced to word here and inform me once that's done. I want this place turned into something more respectable, the women can stay and work here but they are not to give up their bodies for sex," Kira instructed, turning to one of the girls. "Go outside to the captain waiting with a blonde haired woman, and tell them to join us please,"

"At once, my lord," the red haired girl replied, scurrying out the door.

"I'll have one of my best men start the investigation tomorrow morning, my lord. And I think we can turn this place into an inn for travellers, as many pass through the region," Mu suggested as Waltfeld and Cagalli entered with the red haired girl.

**Disclaimer: I hope you've enjoyed reading the third chapter just as I enjoyed writing it. I put the whole whore house thing in to fill up space because I couldn't think up anything else to put in. I hope Kira's aggressiveness wasn't too over the top but it's exactly how I'd feel if I were in his situation and try to guess what Kira did to Takashi as there will be more of the same after the coronation ceremony.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Just to clear something up, in the first chapter Yzak said there were in Tokyo and Kira was to be lord of the west. What I meant was that Kira is ruler of the western region of Tokyo because I realised Tokyo was in the east of Japan and doesn't stretch to the west shoreline. I hope that little detail was cleared up for you. Be warned, there will be secret affairs going on behind Kira's back, and something will happen during the coronation but I'm letting you do the guessing. Also be aware of citrus or lime flavoured content. Begin reading chapter 4.**

**Another quick thing. The mistreatment of women appals and sickens me. Such as women being sold into prostitution to pay off family debts, being used as playthings for other people's amusement, women being used as hostages, assaulted, raped, stalked, murdered and underage girls being sold off to men for money. Any man who sexually assaults a woman should be castrated as death is just giving them a quick way out, it's better to have them live the rest of their lives knowing they can never have sex again.**

**But that's just my opinion.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

/"_Zanpakutou speech_"\

Lacus and the Lord of the West.

_Previously._

"_Have this filth sentenced to hard labour for the rest of his life. Have this place investigated, make a list of the women who were forced to word here and inform me once that's done. I want this place turned into something more respectable, the women can stay and work here but they are not to give up their bodies for sex," Kira instructed, turning to one of the girls. "Go outside to the captain waiting with a blonde haired woman, and tell them to join us please,"_

"_At once, my lord," the red haired girl replied, scurrying out the door._

"_I'll have one of my best men start the investigation tomorrow morning, my lord. And I think we can turn this place into an inn for travellers, as many pass through the region," Mu suggested as Waltfeld and Cagalli entered with the red haired girl._

_And now the Continuation._

1 Hour 30 Minutes Later.

Back at the Palace.

"Are you sure you're alright, Lacus," Athrun asked, looking up from his game of go against Flay.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you," Lacus answered, putting on a fake smile.

"Don't listen to her Captain Zala, she's just pouting that Lord Yamato went to a whore house when he could have asked her to please him in bed," Flay teased evilly.

"Kira would never do that! He's not someone who uses a woman's body for his satisfaction!" Lacus shouted, startling the other girls.

"Oh, so you're calling him Kira now. Whatever happened to Lord Yamato?" Flay asked, feeling smug from getting this reaction from the normally quiet Lacus.

"That's enough, Flay!" Athrun barked, slamming his fist on the go board, making the pieces shift out of place. "If you had seen Lord Yamato's reaction to Dearka's lewd comment, you'd know that would never happen. He went to get retribution for what Takashi Nakahara did you the four of you when you were selected to be concubines,"

"Captain Zala is correct, I did go see Takashi and I've ensured he'll never violate a woman ever again," came Kira's voice from the door where he stood with Cagalli.

"My lord, you're bleeding!" Lacus cried, getting up to fetch Murrue's medical supplies. (A/N: I have no idea what medical supplies are called in feudal Japan.)

"One of Takashi's guards got a lucky hit," Kira replied taking a seat, watching as Athrun consoled a still frightened Cagalli, with a rather warm embrace. '_I guess going back there made her relive some painful memories_,'

"My Lord, may Cagalli stay with me tonight?" Athrun requested, getting a raised eyebrow in suspicion. "Please be assured I have no intention of bedding Cagalli while she is in a fragile emotional state. But she has requested to stay in my chambers,"

"If that is your wish Cagalli, then you may stay with Captain Zala until you feel well enough to continue your duties," Kira authorised, recoiling when something stung the cut on his cheek. "Ow!"

"Forgive me, my lord. I was simply applying something to clean this wound," Lacus explained, dabbing the wound with a cloth.

"Don't apologise, Miss Lacus. It just stings a little," Kira replied, hissing slightly at whatever was on the cloth. "Is there anything I can do to help you forget the pain he caused you?"

Pausing in her treatment of Kira's wound, Lacus looked down at the floor, trying to work up the courage to say the one thing she wanted most. But her sense of duty as a concubine prevented her from confessing such a request.

"Would you allow me to sleep against you tonight? I wish to feel your skin against mine," she requested, a deep red blush staining her cheeks as she quickly dropped her head in embarrassment so her hair hid her eyes. "Please forgive me for making such a brash request, my lord. I was wrong to offer myself to you,"

"Lacus, there's nothing wrong with asking someone for comfort when you're sad or scared. And I did ask if there was anything I could do to make you feel better. So I will grant your request and sleep with you tonight," Kira replied, his face matching hers in colour. "I've just never had any woman make that kind of request to me before,"

"I am very grateful, my lord," Lacus whispered, sorting through Murrue's creams and ointments to find the one she used on his wound from training with Dearka.

Athrun's Chambers.

Later That Night.

"Cagalli, why did you ask to stay in my chambers? Don't you want the other girls to comfort you?" Athrun asked, removing his captain's uniform while Cagalli paused in brushing out her hair, dressed in her sleeping yukata.

"You don't remember do you? About the promise you made before I was selected? That you'd be there to comfort me whenever I requested it," she replied, letting her hands fall into her lap.

"I haven't forgotten that, but I also promise to be the first to make love to you. I couldn't keep that promise," Athrun answered, letting both his black outer haori and white inner haori fall to the floor.

"You're wrong, Takashi raped me, he didn't make love to me," Cagalli said, getting to her feet and pressing herself against his bare back. "Be my first Athrun. Make love to me, take away the memories of that horrible night," seeing his hesitation, Cagalli tried one last tactic. "Lord Yamato said you couldn't request my services in bed. He never said I couldn't make the request,"

"We're taking a big risk, doing this behind his back," Athrun replied, turning around to wrap an arm around her back, running the other hand soothingly through her hair.

"I'm willing to risk it, to be with you, Athrun," Cagalli whispered, burying her face in his chiselled chest, her hands almost clawing at his back. "I love you,"

"And I love you as well, my Cagalli," Athrun murmured softly, using his free hand to lift her chin up, allowing him to place a gentle kiss on her lips before parting after a minute. "But if you scream at all, I will have to gag you,"

"Make love to me however you wish, my love. Just don't be too rough with me," Cagalli replied hazily, allowing him to remove her yukata, exposing her naked body underneath. "My heart and body are yours," Nimble fingers did quick work to remove Athrun's hakama pants and loin cloth, exposing his hardened length to the night air. "Might I pleasure you first?"

"Do as you desire," Athrun said in a low voice, his eyes rolling back and a soft moan escaping his lips, as Cagalli took one of his nipples in her mouth while her fingers softly caressed his length.

Moving to his other nipple Cagalli gave it a little suck causing Athrun's breath to hitch in his throat, as her hand encompassed his length gently stroking him. Hearing him groan in pleasure she released his nipple and lowered herself to her knees, where she licked his tip making him shudder before taking him in her hot wet mouth.

Kira's POV.

With Kira and Lacus.

To say I was nervous right now was an understatement. I was about to sleep with a girl my age, alone in a room adjacent to the girl's room where they mostly likely performed their more sexual duties. Fortunately I had no intention of doing anything expect holding Miss Lacus in my arms as she requested. But that wasn't why I was nervous, she had requested skin to skin contact, the closest I had ever gotten with a girl was a life guard when I nearly drowned at age 8, after that my mother had taught me how to swim. Despite my nervousness I did want to help Lacus forget the pain Takashi Nakahara had caused her, Miss Miriallia and Miss Flay had gone to be with Captain's Elsman and Joule just as Miss Cagalli had gone with Captain Zala, and I had a feeling they'd need the support after I brought up the memory. Miss Murrue and Miss Aisha were with Lacus in the main room combing out her hair, but I had a feeling they were helping to prepare her for whatever would happen in this room. Why would she want to anything like that after she was raped? Wouldn't having sex just bring the memories back? The sound of the sliding door opening then closing seconds later snapped me out of my mental deliberations. Knowing I'd have to face Miss Lacus anyway I slowly turned around to see her still dressed in sleeping yukata that she held together with on hand, a deep blush on her face and missing her normal double crescent hairpin.

"Miss Lacus, if you don't want to do this, I'll understand. I don't want you doing this because you feel it's your duty as my concubine," I said reassuringly, getting to my feet, wearing only my boxer shorts.

"Thank you for your concern, my lord. But I need to do this, when we heard you were to be our new lord I was afraid you would be like Takashi. I was relieved when you said you wouldn't use us for you own satisfaction. I could tell you would be kind to us but when I remembered what Takashi did to me, I began to fear that any man I would meet would hurt me like he did," Miss Lacus sobbed, tears streaming down her face. "That's why I requested this, so I would know what it would feel like to be in the arms of a kind man like you, even for one night,"

"Miss Lacus, I made sure Takashi would never hurt another woman ever again. And I will never let anyone get away with hurting you or the girls, I promise," I replied, placing my hand gently on her shoulders. "But I get the feeling you want something more than to share a bed with me. Tell me what it is,"

"If it is not too presumptuous of me, my lord. I would like you to feel free to explore my body, I wish to know what it's like to have gentle hands touching me," Miss Lacus answered.

'_Uh Zangetsu, what am I supposed to do_?' I wondered, feeling a nosebleed coming on at the thought of touching Lacus' breasts.

/"_You simply do as she asks, it will help you gain her trust and teach you what pleases her. She will be fearful at first from her experiences with Takashi, but when she starts to relax you can take things a little further. Start slow and let her get accustom to your actions, the way she responses will tell you if she's enjoying your attentions or not_,"\ Zangetsu explained.

"I will grant your request, Miss Lacus, but if you start feeling uncomfortable please tell me and I'll stop. I promise not to take things too far unless you're ok with it," I replied letting my hands fall to my sides.

"Thank you for being so considerate, my lord," Miss Lacus said, sliding her yukata off her shoulders, letting it slip off her body to the floor.

I stood there in awe at the naked beauty in front of me. Miss Lacus was truly an angel, dressed or not. My eyes had followed her yukata on its trip so I took in everything I could starting with her cute little toes, up her long smooth killer legs to the small patch of pink pubic hair at her crotch. To her narrow waist and up her flat toned stomach, which was just the kind of stomach I liked. Then I came to her small round breasts and erect pinks nipples that were just the right size as I found large breasts unappealing. Her arms and shoulders looked just as smooth as the rest of her body and her pale neck just demanded to be nuzzled affectionately. I remembered how stunned I was when she was wearing her kimono and I could only see her neck and face, but seeing her whole body showed she was beautiful no matter what she wore. Like in my dream, where she wore a bikini with a slight swell in her stomach. Something in me demanded I keep her happy.

"Do I please you, my lord?" she asked, resisting the urge to cover her breasts with her arms.

"You are more beautiful than I ever imagined, Miss Lacus. You're truly an angel sent down from the heavens," I whispered, taking her into a gentle embrace, my arms wrapping around her slender form. "But you are not an object, you are your own person and I want you to think for yourself. I want you to be happy, such a beautiful flower should never be sad. So I will do anything I can to make you and the girls happy,"

"You've already made us happy by being kind to us, my lord," Miss Lacus replied, running her fingers down my chest. "Please don't ever lose your kindness,"

"I won't," I said, softly stroking the skin on her back, marvelling at its firmness despite how soft it felt. "You have such wonderfully smooth skin," Lowering my lips to her neck, I began sprinkling light kisses on her skin, making her sigh and arch her neck giving me better access. "Lie down with me,"

(A/N: Sorry about this but I don't think I can write this little lime scene.)

The next morning found me exactly where I was when I'd fallen asleep with Miss Lacus naked in my arms, I could even feel her soft supple breasts against my chest and her warm breath on my collarbone. I still couldn't believe I had actually touched her so intimately, the feel of her skin under my finger tips as I kissed and nuzzled her neck felt almost like silk. The cute mewing sounds that came out of her mouth as I gently massaged her breasts, gave me the courage to tease her nipples with my tongue making her gasp, she even begged me not to stop. My only regret was I wouldn't be able to do this again, not so long as Lacus was my concubine. I couldn't ask her to take her kimono off so I could explore her body whenever I wanted. Carefully disentangling myself as not to wake Miss Lacus I quietly slipped into my Yukata and place a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder before I stopped, realising my leaving would make her think I was just like every other man who used a woman then left after he was done. Fortunately my hesitation kept me from moving long enough for her to wake up.

"Good morning, Miss Lacus," I whispered, stroking her cheek with my thumb.

"Good morning, my lord," she replied, leaning into my hand.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked, brushing a few stray strands of hair away from her face.

"Yes I did, thank you for staying the night with me," she said, with a pleasant smile on her lips. "Please don't hesitate to request my presents in your bed, even if it's only for sleeping. I did enjoy spending the night like this with you and I'd like to do this again sometime,"

"I'd like that to," I replied, tucking her hair behind her ear. "You'd probably walk outside naked if I ordered it wouldn't you?"

"I live only to serve you in anyway I can, my lord. Please give me any order, and I will obey it," she requested, allowing the thin sheet to fall to her lap as she sat up on folded legs.

"Call me Kira," I said, quickly.

"But it's inappropriate for me to call you by your first name," Miss Lacus objected.

"Ah, ah. You said you'd obey any order, but if it makes you uncomfortable you can call me lord Kira. You can switch to "my lord" when in important company if you chose," I stipulated, feeling my heart beat accelerate at her softening features. "And do you have any idea how adorable that smile makes you look?"

"I'm grateful you think of me like that, Lord Kira," she said, a light pink staining her cheeks.

_Knock, knock_.

"Excuse me for interrupting, my lord, but it's almost time for the morning meal. And Aisha has gone to eat with Captains Waltfeld and La Flaga," Miss Murrue said through the door.

"That's fine, could you join us for a moment, Miss Murrue?" I requested, draping Lacus' yukata over her shoulder as Miss Murrue entered. "You can leave the door open,"

"Very well, my lord," she murmured, taking a seat beside Lacus. "Is there anything you require?"

(A/N: I hope the request Kira makes isn't viewed too negatively, I had some reluctance to write it down in the first place.)

"Could you…, please, disrobe," I asked nervously. "I just want to see you and I don't really understand why,"

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, my lord. You're just a curious young man," she replied sweetly, untying the sash that held her yukata together, then slowly sliding it off her shoulders leaving her as naked as Miss Lacus. "If I may make a suggestion?"

"Uh sure," I answered, with a huge red stain on my face. Miss Murrue wasn't as slender as Miss Lacus but she was just as beautiful, with breasts the size of rock melons and dust red nipples. I felt like a pervert for looking down at the patch of brown hair between her legs.

"I will speak with the girls and if they agree, perhaps you could spend some time with each one of us as you have with Lacus," she suggested, moving around behind me, pressing her body against my back. "If you're worried about taking your pleasure from us without reciprocating then we can teach you how to give us pleasure as well, that is all we ask of you,"

"Then why does it feel like you're asking me to use you like a pair of chopsticks?" I asked, as her arms wrapped around my stomach, noticing how gentle her touch was.

"You feel this way because you were living in a different Tokyo. Most lords are raised knowing the company of a woman when they are much younger than you. Since your experiences are limited, you're naturally afraid that asking us to share our bodies with you. If you still wish not to make love to us then there are other ways of giving and receiving pleasure," Miss Murrue whispered in my ear, then licking my earlobe lightly making me shudder at the unfamiliar sensation. "Just try and relax, Kira,"

"I'll try," I groaned, looking through hazed eyes at a blushing pink haired angel. "What about Miss Lacus?"

"She can join in if she wants," Miss Murrue answered, her gentle touch relaxing me more than I thought it would. "What's important is that you not feel inhibited when asking us favours of an intimate nature. Now, my lord, how might Lacus and I serve you?"

"Switch places with Miss Lacus, I'd like to explore your body, Miss Murrue," I reluctantly requested, leaning forward slightly.

"As you wish, Lord Kira," Miss Murrue replied, keeping a hand on my shoulder as she moved around in front of me almost straddling my lap, while Miss Lacus slipper her yukata off her shoulders and took her place behind me. "And please remember, if you are kind to us we will be more than willing to accommodate your requests,"

"May I reciprocate you actions from last night, Lord Kira?" Miss Lacus asked, pressing her breasts against my back. "I enjoyed the way you kissed my neck and shoulders,"

"I'd like that," I said, as I slowly guided my hands up Miss Murrue's smooth legs, using small tugging movements asking her to shift forward. Which she did, positioning herself close enough to place soft kisses on my opposite shoulder.

(A/N: I really hope I haven't overstepped any boundaries by making Kira, Lacus and Murrue do this. Please give me your opinions on this.)

Though Miss Murrue's body was just as beautiful as Miss Lacus', her skin wasn't as firm but it was still just as soft. I was still trying to comprehend what I was doing but the pleasant feeling of their lips on my neck and shoulders were so relaxing, I decided to accept the situation and let it play out. Feeling the need to do something more than just touch Miss Murrue's skin, I gently took hold of one breast while my other reached behind me to cup Miss Lacus' shapely backside.

"You are learning well, my lord. But I believe we should stop for now, the morning meal will be here shortly," Miss Murrue whispered against my neck, making my pulse quicken slightly.

"No objections there, Miss Murrue. But if you don't mind, please remain undressed for the time being. I may wish to continue after we finish eating," I requested, releasing Miss Lacus' backside and Miss Murrue's breast.

"As you wish, my lord," Miss Murrue said, placing a gentle kiss on my uninjured cheek before she scooted back. "You need only to ask,"

"I want you to inform the girls about your suggestion, before I resume my training with Captain Elsman. Judge their reactions and inform me of their decisions afterwards, if I don't pass out again," I said offhandedly, enjoying the way Miss Lacus' fingers glided over my still bruised abdomen.

"Let's hope," Miss Murrue chuckled.

Regular POV.

Dearka's Chambers.

"I should get back to our room before someone comes looking for you," Miriallia whispered, lying naked on her stomach as Dearka licked his way up her spine.

"Do you want to leave?" Dearka asked, licking the back of her neck.

"Nothing would make me happier than to stay here with you in your bed. But who knows what Lord Yamato will do to us if he finds out what we did," she murmured, squirming as she felt his fingers glide over her ribs. "Stop it, that tickles! I'm serious!"

"He doesn't have to know that I made love to you. We'll just tell him you spent the night here, and he never said you couldn't ask me to make love to you, just that I couldn't ask you," Dearka replied, rolling her onto her back. "Trust me, Mir. Everything will be fine. Just continue your duties as his concubine, I don't have a problem sharing you will a kind person like Lord Yamato, but your heart is already mine,"

"I love you Dearka," Miriallia said, grabbing his curly blonde hair and bringing him down for a searing kiss.

"I love you too," he replied, after coming up for air.

_Knock, knock_.

Both froze in terror at the sound of someone knocking on the door, if whoever was on the other side came in and saw Dearka and Miriallia like this they'd be in serious trouble.

"Dearka. You better be awake in there," came Yzak's muffled voice.

"Yeah, we're both awake, Yzak. Are you alone?" Dearka asked, letting out the breath he was holding.

"Flay's will me, Athrun and Cagalli have gone to the main dining room for the morning meal, so we're just waiting for you two. Now get dressed, you still have training with Lord Yamato afterwards," Yzak replied, keeping any eye down the halls.

"How did you know we were naked?" Dearka questioned sceptically, opening his door a crack to peer through. Looking at Yzak dressed in a yukata just like Flay.

"Just shut up and get dressed before someone comes along and hears us!" Yzak hissed, walking away with Flay in tow.

Sometime Later.

Outside the Girl's Room.

After finishing his meal, Mu set about dispatching four of his best men to conduct the investigation on the whore house as Kira had instructed. He had a feeling there more than a few women there were working to pay off debts or had no where to go for one reason or another. His men were instructed to use any means necessary to obtain there information, short of assaulting the women who worked there.

'_The kid will explode if he hears anything bad happened to the innocent ones_,' Mu thought, stopping outside the door, just as screaming and laughter reached his ears. '_What the heck_?'

Pressing his ear to the wood the sound of something impacting the door made him spring back.

"_Ha, ha, missed me!"_

"_Then stand still so we can hit you,"_

"_I don't think so.., oof!"_

"_Hehehehe,"_

"_Nice shot Lacus,"_

"_You are so going to pay for that!"_

"_Eeek!"_

Sliding the door open slightly Mu peeked in and greeted a truly amusing sight. Kira was chasing a naked Lacus around the room with a pillow in his hand, while an equally naked Murrue stood off to the side chuckling and throwing more pillows and cushions at Kira. Soon both women turned the tables and had Kira cornered in front of a large pile of cushions and pillows right before they tackled him then proceeded to mercilessly attack him with their non-lethal weaponry.

"No fair! It's two against one!" Kira wailed, trying to protect himself. "Alright, alright! I surrender!"

"Oh please do continue, my lord. I don't think I've seen such an entertaining sight before," Mu said, announcing his presents by opening the door.

"Captain La Flaga, I did not give you permission to enter. Turn around," Kira ordered, slightly out of breath.

The second his back was turned, Mu felt something impact with the back of his head. Surmising it was a pillow or cushion, he turned back to the trio.

"She did it," Kira said pointing to Murrue, earning him a pillow to the face by the older woman. "Actually, Miss Lacus did it," he corrected himself, getting a whack from the pink haired girl. "Ok, it was me,"

"Glad to hear it, but might I ask what you three were playing, my lord?" Mu asked, glancing between the young lord and Murrue's glorious naked body.

"That was a pillow fight, Captain. Just some harmless fun," Kira replied, grinning almost insanely. "You two can get dressed now if you wish,"

"I think I should find the other girls then," Murrue replied, standing to find her clothes, Lacus trailing after her.

"So is there something you wanted me for Captain La Flaga?" Kira asked, moving to the set of folded clothes for him near the entrance to the bath. "Or would you like to know why Miss Murrue and Miss Lacus were naked?"

"That was something I was wondering about," Mu answered, as Kira began dressing himself.

"Well they taught me to be comfortable in requesting the other girls to undress if I want them to. Miss Murrue's going to talk to them before my training and they'll be allowed to decide for themselves to accept this or not. I'm not going to make love to any of them, I just found it relaxing to be in their arms and I know I can use them as I wish, but simple touches are enough for me," Kira explained, sliding his arms through his haori sleeves.

"So the girls can choose to participate even though it's their duty?" Mu asked, picking Zangetsu off the wall.

"I'm not going to ask them to do something they're not comfortable with, that's why I'm offering them the chance to decide," Kira replied, taking Zangetsu from Mu and leaving the room. "And I don't want to be reminded that it's their duty to please me, keeping them happy is important as well as my happiness,"

"If I may, my lord. What if hearing prise for fulfilling their duties to you makes them happy?" Mu suggested, making Kira stop. "My lord?"

"Are all the girls proficient in pressure point massages?" Kira asked, out of the blue.

**Disclaimer: Oops, I think I ended the chapter at a confusing point, but never mind. So, did you all like it? I'm really hoping it didn't seem like Kira was taking advantage of Lacus and Murrue because I was worried about writing it down as I said earlier. And yes Kira will find out about the affairs going on behind his back eventually, just as he will eventually release the girls from their duties as concubines. Please, tell me I'm doing a good job, if you don't I might have to jump into oncoming traffic. (Sniff) Good bye cruel world!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Yeah it was silly of me to think you'd fall for me throwing myself into traffic, but now it's time for some more ranting. There is a secret about Kira's past which will be revealed soon, free guesses as to what the secret is. More training and the coronation will be happening within the next chapter or maybe this one. Kira will also be facing his next hollow sometime after the coronation and something terrible will happen to Lacus, she won't die but one of the guests will defy Kira's rule against using the girls for sexual needs. Hopefully anything Kira does with the girls won't be seen in any bad way and yes I do realise that it is their duty to pleasure him and what happened between him, Lacus and Murrue would seem like he used them for his own pleasures. So I guess it's unavoidable that Kira would ask them to satisfy certain desires, but THERE WILL BE NO SEX!**

**Another quick thing. The mistreatment of women appals and sickens me. Such as women being sold into prostitution to pay off family debts, being used as playthings for other people's amusement, women being used as hostages, assaulted, raped, stalked, murdered and underage girls being sold off to men for money. Any man who sexually assaults a woman should be castrated as death is just giving them a quick way out, it's better to have them live the rest of their lives knowing they can never have sex again.**

**But that's just my opinion.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

/"_Zanpakutou speech_"\

Lacus and the Lord of the West.

_Previously._

"_So the girls can choose to participate even though it's their duty?" Mu asked, picking Zangetsu off the wall._

"_I'm not going to ask them to do something they're not comfortable with, that's why I'm offering them the chance to decide," Kira replied, taking Zangetsu from Mu and leaving the room. "And I don't want to be reminded that it's their duty to please me, keeping them happy is important as well as my happiness,"_

"_If I may, my lord. What if hearing prise for fulfilling their duties to you makes them happy?" Mu suggested, making Kira stop. "My lord?"_

"_Are all the girls proficient in pressure point massages?" Kira asked, out of the blue._

_And now the Continuation._

Palace Dojo.



"You requested our services, my lord?" Cagalli asked, standing with Flay in front of Kira as he sat in the seating area of the dojo, dressed in simple kimonos.

"Yes, I felt that I needed to relax a bit before my training today. I was hoping you two could help," Kira requested.

"Of course, my lord. Would you like us to undress first?" Flay asked, reaching to untie her sash.

"If you both wish to do so, then you may," Kira replied, offhandedly.

"Then would you please remove you haori, my lord," Cagalli requested, shedding her kimono just as Flay did.

"I'm so glad none of you were sold into prostitution, it's wrong to use such beautiful young women for something so degrading," Kira said removing his haori, looking up to see the girls blushing at his words. "Perhaps after my training is complete today, the seven of us and the captains could have our midday meal outside in the gardens, near one of the rivers?"

"We'd like that very much, my lord," Cagalli replied appreciatively, taking position on his left, Flay on his opposite side. "We need you to lie down for this,"

Reclining on his back Kira was instructed on the proper breathing techniques as the girls worked on his upper and lower body, careful not to press too hard on his still bruised abdomen. Soon he was feeling thoroughly relaxed even as he was turned over so they could work on his back. Apparently they had already talked with Murrue as they occasionally kissed his back, neck and shoulders, while brushing their breasts against his skin. When they finished their work Kira could feel his muscles twitching from the released tension and rolled over so his head was resting crossways in Flay's lap.

"I must say I'm impressed, I've never felt this relaxed in my life. You two did wonderful work," Kira said, placing a kiss on Flay's stomach, then rolling off to do the same with Cagalli.

"Thank you very much, my lord. We hope we can always please you," Flay replied, wrapping her arms around his back in a joint hug with Cagalli.

"Are you feeling well today, my lord," came Athrun's voice from the dojo's main entrance, behind him were the other captains and the girls.

'_That's odd, I could have sworn I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes. But what could have caused it? And why was he looking at Miss Cagalli_?' Kira wondered, as Cagalli and Flay redressed. "I feel much better than when I first arrived here, thank you. Captain Elsman, shall we begin?"

"Whenever you are ready, my lord," Dearka replied, with a slight bow, as Kira slipped back into his haori. Taking their positions in the centre of the training ring, both drew their Zanpakutou waiting for the right moment to start.

"How much do you think he's improved?" Waltfeld asked, in a low voice.

"Hard to say, as he is now he's about as strong as one of our regular samurai, but when in his enraged state he can perform the flash step," Mu replied, looking to gauge Waltfeld's reaction.

"Really? Priestess Badgiruel did say his anger increased his spirit pressure. He must have been really angry to use that technique, any theorises on that?" Waltfeld inquired.

"You know exactly what caused his anger to boil, a certain pink haired concubine to be exact," Mu smirked at the all-knowing look on Waltfeld's face. "Murrue,"

"Yes Captain?" Murrue responded. "Is there something you require?"

"Perhaps a cup of tea please," Mu replied, as the other captain's agreed.

"You heard them girls," Murrue instructed.

"Oh, and I wanted to watch Lord Yamato get beaten again," Flay groaned, getting up to call a servant for the necessary ingredients.

"Thanks for the vote of confidents Miss Flay!" Kira shouted from the ring, never taking his eyes off Dearka.

"Ooops," she squeaked, her hands flying to cover her mouth.

"I suggest you go get the tea yourself," Kira said, adjusting his stance slightly. "That will be your punishment,"

"Yes, my lord," Flay replied, scampering off.

"Looks like he's as laid back as I am," Waltfeld whispered to Mu. (A/N: I know it's unusual for a feudal ear samurai to say that, but I just had to put that in.)

'_Hmm, he seems more confident than he did yesterday. And from what I can tell his spirit pressure has also increased, but had it increased to the point where he can detect my moves at a higher level? Let's find out_,' Dearka thought, disappearing from sight.

'_He's gone? No he's just moving faster than I can see. But where..., behind me_!' just as Dearka reappeared Kira brought Zangetsu over his shoulder just in time to deflect a strike at his back.

"So you saw me huh? Then try this," Dearka said disappearing again.

'_Ok Kira, don't rely on your eyes, you need to feel where he is. Take a deep breath and focus your energy_,' Kira thought, closing his eyes. '_Huh? He's not making it easy for me. Good this is exactly what I need to get stronger. But he can't keep this up forever. Huh? From the right_,'

Everyone in the sitting area watched as Kira blocked a direct thrust to his neck by bringing Zangetsu between him and Dearka's Zanpakutou, sending him sliding back a little. This 

continued for a few minutes till Kira was able to intercept every one of Dearka's flash steps, causing the captain to switch to direct attacks. By the time Flay returned with the tea the fight had turned into a dance, with blades clashing every few seconds as both combatants were totally focused on each other.

"My, my, he's certainly improved more than I imagined," Waltfeld said, taking a sip of his tea.

"Yes, his moves are more fluid than yesterday. His spirit pressure is flowing more easily today and he seems to be more relaxed," Athrun mentioned, as Kira flipped back to avoid a strike to his legs. "That was an interesting move,"

"Tell us, Murrue. How did he get so relaxed?" Yzak asked, watching Kira rebound off one of the stone pillars at Dearka.

"Lacus and I helped Kira discover how to feel less conflicted, when asking us to ask favours our duty as concubines may warrant. Last night he slept with Lacus naked in his arms, he also spent most of the morning embraced by the two of us, getting to know the female body. He still will not make love to us but other things such as touching and cuddling are as far as he will go," Murrue answered, as Kira and Dearka pushed against each other's Zanpakutou.

"What are you waiting for Captain Elsman? Increase your spirit pressure! I'm not going to get stronger if I'm not forced to improve!" Kira said, increasing his own spirit pressure, pushing Dearka back. "I don't want any special treatment because I'm your lord, if I don't get stronger I can't protect my lands or my people! If you're afraid of hurting me, you shouldn't be training me! I don't care how much pain I have to go through! I have to get stronger!"

"I wasn't holding back, my lord. I was merely recovering my strength from using the flash step. And I assure you, I will treat you as I would any other samurai," Dearka replied, bringing his spirit pressure up to match Kira's. "When in training of course,"

"Excellent. Now let's take this up a notch," Kira grinned, pushing his spirit pressure even higher, Dearka doing the same. '_Something's not right, my spirit pressure isn't increasing any further. Have I reached my limit already? I don't even feel tired_,'

/"_Kira Yamato, I am the one keeping your spirit pressure from being completely consumed_,"\ Zangetsu informed. /"_If your body is exhausted you won't be able to enjoy the midday outside with the other's as you wanted. I will continue holding back a portion of your spirit pressure during your training as there is no need to have you passing out each time_,"\

"What's the matter, my lord? Your spirit pressure it's rising any further," Dearka said, forcing Kira back and on his backside.

"Zangetsu is keeping me from using it all up. I did promise the girls we'd have the midday meal outside today and I'd hate to break my promise," Kira replied, getting back on his feet. "You and the other captain's are invited of course. I wouldn't want any of you to feel left out,"



"Then perhaps we should begin the preparations immediately," Dearka suggested, sheathing his Zanpakutou. "It will take some time to prepare everything, as well as selecting a location,"

"Already done, I was thinking somewhere near a river, but I still don't know the area very well," Kira said, lowering Zangetsu, cupping his chin in his other hand.

"There is one close by, my lord, at the mountain behind the palace. The waterfall there feeds the town nearby," Lacus said, immediately lowering her head. "Please forgive me, my lord. I did not mean to speak out of place,"

"Ok, new rule. Speaking your mind is allowed when in this palace and in the company of anyone in this palace when outside its walls. If we are entertaining an important guest, do what you normally do when you want my attention. Got it?" Kira asked, getting nods from everyone. "Good, now that that's settled. Miss Flay, you will go to the kitchen and tell them to prepare enough lunch for 12 people. Have the bentos grouped in twos so the captain's and I can carry them. I assume everyone but me knows where this river is?"

"You assume correctly, my lord. And with your permission, I'd like to assemble a small contingent of samurai to accompany us," Mu answered.

"I doubt that'll be necessary, chances are we won't have to defend ourselves. And if we do, I'm sure five captains will be more than enough," Kira countered, wrapping the cloth around Zangetsu. "But you may bring a horn to alert the palace if needed,"

"As you wish, my lord, and thank you for trusting in our ability to protect you," Mu replied, bowing slight, as the other captain's pressed their head to the floor. "With your permission, we will begin preparations immediately,"

"You're all dismissed, assemble at the main gates once everything is prepared. Captain Zala and La Flaga, I'd like a word with you," Kira instructed.

Kira's POV.

"How can we serve you, my lord?" Athrun asked, after everyone else had gone.

"Captain Zala, can you explain why I saw a flash of hurt in your eyes when you entered the dojo, and why it was directed at Miss Cagalli?" I demanded, throwing him the most imposing glare I could muster.

"I must apologise, my lord. When I saw Flay and Cagalli without their clothes I had assumed for a slight moment that you had taken them. But I realised how foolish that was when I saw you were still half dressed," Athrun remorsefully replied. "I beg your forgiveness for jumping to the wrong conclusion,"

"You will assist the kitchen staff in making our lunch and you will carry my load plus our refreshments until we return to the palace," I ordered nonchalantly.

"Yes, my lord," Athrun replied, running off.



"Do you think I was too soft on him do you?" I asked Captain La Flaga.

"Your punishments are a little unusual, but I guess that's not hard to see since you're not from this world. Anyone else would have gone for their Zanpakutou," he explained. "Are you still worried about taking advantage of the girls, my lord?"

"I'm not sure. I felt nervous asking Murrue to undress after I woke up. But something about it feels natural, like having them obey me is something I've been doing since I was born. There's also something familiar about this place. But it's probably nothing," I replied, spacing out for a second. "Who chose the girls to be my concubines? And why them in particular?"

"Well, Murrue and Aisha were already concubines years before your arrival. The others are gifts from the other lords of the west, those who had daughters of course. They'll be present for your coronation and they'll be expecting to hear how well the girls have been performing their duties. I understand that Lord Clyne was the most reluctant to when sending his daughter to you," Captain La Flaga answered.

"He thought she'd be used for other men's pleasures, which is true in a way. It was very pleasurable to hold her in my arms as we slept. Extend an invitation, he should see how well she is performing her duties and her mother too, if she's alive," I instructed, leaving the dojo. "But don't inform her until they arrive,"

"I'll see to it immediately, my lord," Captain La Flaga replied, racing off down the hallways.

The walk to the river was wonderfully peaceful. Athrun, as ordered was carrying his and my load and two small crates with our drinks suspended on a wooden pole on his shoulder. The girls were walking beside their selected captains leaving Miss Lacus to walk next to me, which is what I requested when we were all gathered at the palace gates. The look of pure joy in her face at the different small animals we passed was so cute, I was actually glad she was chosen as my concubine. Captain La Flaga had insisted on leading the way even through Miss Lacus knew the way as well, just another of the things I'd need to grow accustom to as Lord of the West.

Regular POV.

"Just look at her, even a beetle makes her happy as a child receiving a new toy," Dearka whispered, with Miriallia beside him. "Such a simple girl,"

"She is a bit eccentric at times, but it does help Lord Kira help keep her happy," Miriallia whispered back. "It's a shame he doesn't release her from her duty as a concubine, she's not meant to pleasure other men,"

"Don't worry Mir. You know how protective Lord Kira is of her. Anyone tries to bed her and they'll wish they were dead," Dearka replied, putting a reassuring arm over her shoulders.

"Yeah," Miriallia said, leaning her head on his shoulder. "That's one thing to be grateful for, but I think he's the only one who doesn't know the rest of us are lovers,"



"Another thing to be grateful for, he's so focused on Lacus he doesn't see what's going on around him," Dearka chuckled quietly.

"Or maybe he's got so many other things to worry about he doesn't realise his concubines are being bedded by his captains," Yzak said, pressing the hilt of his Zanpakutou into Dearka's back. "But if you keep mentioning it, he'll find out eventually, baka. Then we're all in big trouble,"

Dearka wisely kept his mouth off that subject, he didn't want to incur Kira's wrath or be impaled by Zangetsu. They'd all hear from Athrun through Cagalli, the events that occurred at the whore house and how close Takashi came to losing his life. None of the captains wanted to go through that kind of punishment, but as long as they were careful Kira would never know they were violating his orders.

With Athrun and Cagalli.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you carry anything?" Cagalli asked.

"If you did Lord Kira would make me carry more than this," Athrun replied, looking shameful. "Besides this is my fault, when I saw you and Flay I thought he had taken you, that he lied. But I quickly realised that he was still dress and there wasn't enough time for that to happen between the three of you. I should never have doubted him,"

"He did request that we disrobe, but Flay and I just gave him a massage. He won't make love to us Athrun and I have faith that he will keep his word, so don't worry. I'm sure he'll only request small sexual favours and as one if his concubines I and ready and willing to serve him. But remember, my heart still belongs to you," Cagalli said, lightly grabbing hold of his free arm and resting her head against his shoulder.

"I'll try to remember that the next time I see you naked with Lord Kira," Athrun joked, earning him a light smack in the arm from Cagalli.

Kira's POV.

The feeling of familiarity still hadn't left my mind despite Miss Lacus' energetic attitude. It felt like the path we were walking was one I had travelled before, like I was from this world. Something to the right suddenly caught my eye.

"Stop!" I commanded, bringing everyone to a halt.

"Something the matter, my lord?" Captain La Flaga asked, turning back to face me.

Peering into the woods I felt something nagging at the back of my mind, telling me I knew this area.

"How far are we from the river?" I asked.

"It's just down this bend, my lord. You can already hear the waterfall," Miss Murrue answered, pointing down the path.



"Continue on and set everything up, I'll be joining you shortly," I replied. "I'm going to check something out alone,"

"My lord, I must insist that one of us stay with you. There may be bandits hiding in these woods," Captain Waltfeld objected.

"I'll be fine, Zangetsu will ensure nothing happens to me. And besides if anything does happen you'll all be close by. But if I do get into trouble I want three of you to remain with the girls. Now get moving," I ordered, my tone leaving no room for agreement.

"As you wish, my lord," Captain La Flaga replied. "Let's go,"

"May I join you, my lord?" Miss Lacus asked, a slight pleading tone in her voice.

"If you want to," I replied, moving through the bushes as the others went ahead. "Just stay close to me,"

"I will not leave your side," Miss Lacus whispered, grasping my haori sleeve.

"I just wish I knew why this place was so damn familiar," I said, stopping after 20 metres. "Are you wearing perfume today?"

"I wear perfume everyday, Lord Kira. I'm just wearing a different kind today. Does it please you?" she asked, releasing her grip on my sleeve.

"I'm not sure," I replied, leaning into her neck to get a better whiff, making her shiver. "Hmm, it smells a bit spicy, but I think I like it," I murmured against her neck, which she arched to expose more skin. "This might sound selfish, but I'm glad you were chosen as one of my concubines, I can get as close to you as I want and you won't turn me away. I want to please you as much as you want to please me, but I already know simple act of affection make you happy. You enjoy my attentions don't you?"

"Yes, my lord," she sighed softly, as my arms came around her back, on hand opening her kimono to expose some cleavage. "If you are enjoying yourself, then I am happy to be the source of your enjoyment. Might I have permission to pleasure you, my lord?"

Pulling back from her neck I saw her face was coloured crimson. "What do you mean?" I asked, wondering if she was suggesting what I thought she was. "You mean you want to take me in your mouth?"

"If you will allow me," she replied, her hands lowering to the slight bulge in my hakama. "You do not object to me requesting sexual favours do you?"

"Do as you desire," I said reluctantly after several seconds. "It's hard thinking of someone so beautiful doing something like that,"

Dropping to her knees Miss Lacus opened her kimono so her breasts were on full display before she set to work on loosening my clothes. My hakama dropped to my ankles as my haori was parted open giving her access to my skin. Her hands danced over my legs making me swell even harder, pulling my loin cloth aside my erection sprang out making her squeak 

in surprise which was quickly replaced by an innocent smile. Nimble fingers gentle encased my length as she leaned under it to kiss and lick my balls making me shudder at the unfamiliar sensation. (A/N: For some reason I don't have a problem writing this stuff anymore. I wonder why?)

"When I was being taught how to please men, I never like the idea of taking someone's penis in my mouth. But the thought of performing for you brings an excitement I never thought I'd feel," she confessed, slowly stroking me. "I hope you enjoy this,"

'_Oh, I'm sure I will_,' I though, sucking a sudden breath when she kissed the tip of my head before doing the same to the rest of my throbbing shaft. '_This feels so amazing and I'm not even in her mouth yet_,'

Regular POV.

Hear his sudden intake of breath Lacus smiled as she gave his tip a few kitten licks before taking it half way into her mouth then pulling back to suck and lick the head making him groan. His hand fisted in her hair as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft, each time she pulled back she sucked and lick the tip enjoying the way he moaned. A few times she released him from her mouth to play with his balls while she stroked him with her hand, she was really enjoying the feel of his skin under her tongue she could only imagine what his length would feel like sliding in and out of her body. His hand tightened in her hair signalling his release was close so she took his shaft back in her mouth, his hips bucked every so often helping as she continued enjoying the feel of him leaving and entering her mouth. After a few more minutes Kira gave a loud groan as he released his hot thick seed in her mouth which she readily swallowed. Even after he finished Lacus continued to lick him clean, earning a few whimpers as she teased his sensitive head.

"Was my performance adequate, my lord?" she asked, releasing him from her mouth.

"Oh wow, you have no idea," he replied, as he panted for air. "But you didn't have to swallow it. It probably tasted horrible,"

"Actually your seed tasted very nice," she answered, licking her lips to clean off the small amount that escaped her mouth. "Would you like me to pleasure you again?"

"Open you kimono and lie on your back," Kira ordered, pulling his hakama back around his waist. "You can teach me how to give women pleasure,"

"As you wish, my lord," she replied, obediently lying on her back, opening her kimono to expose herself.

"So beautiful," he said, lying down beside to stroke her cheek. "You are the most beautiful woman I have seen," slowly his hand moved down her neck to her left breast. "Everything about you is perfect," he said against her neck as he tweaked at her nipple making her sigh in pleasure. "Tell me what brings you pleasure as I go, so that I can learn how to please you,"

Lacus gasped in surprise as Kira's lips claimed hers in a near bruising kiss allowing his tongue to dive in to explore her mouth, her moans weakening to small whimpers as her mind became lost in a haze. His hands busied themselves with roaming every inch of her supple 

body from her hips up to her shoulders then back down again to clasp her breasts, fondling them gently in his palms. Sensing her need for air Kira parted from her lips to kiss a trail across her jaw to her neck as her eyes became glazed over from his affection. Arching her neck she groaned happily as he applied his teeth, lips and tongue to her skin, then in slight disappointment as he moved down to her shoulder only to shudder in surprise when his tongue teased her left nipple then her right. Enjoying the sounds she was making Kira relished in her loud moan when he took her left breast in his mouth, gently sucking on the yielding flesh leaving it slightly swollen when he released it then repeating the attention with her right breast.

"Oh, yes, my lord! Please don't stop!" she moaned, wrapping her hands around his head. "More! Please give me more, my lord!"

Leaving her thoroughly ravished breasts Kira licked and kissed his way down her stomach, stopping at her belly to leave a nice red welt on her pale skin before pulling her loin cloth aside to reveal the patch of pink hair between her legs. She jumped slightly as his breath hit her glistening jewel and gave a low moan when he gave the pink flesh a long lick, scooping up as much of her sweet honey as he could. Small mewing noises came from the back of her throat as he licked her over and over, letting loose a small shriek when he found the small nub and gently sucked on it making her arch off the ground. He wanted to draw this out as much as possible but the others would come looking for them eventually so he had to finish quickly. Focusing on her clit he was soon rewarded with a gush of her honey and a sharp cry of pleasure as Lacus' whole body went rigid before she dropped onto her back again, panting for air as he lapped up her juices.

"Ooooo" she moaned, her mind coming back down to rejoin her body.

Kira was about to ask if she enjoyed his attentions when his mind was engulf in a sharp pain making him stagger back.

"My lord, what's wrong?" Lacus asked in distress, forgetting she was naked for the moment.

"Something's coming back to me! Something from my past!" Kira groaned in pain, as forgotten memories flooded his mind.

**Flashback.**

_A smaller version of Kira and Lacus ran though the bushes with great big smiles on their faces as the came to a stop, panting for air even as they giggled about whatever children giggle about. Both were around the age of six or seven as they lay on the ground gazing up at the tree tops wearing kimonos that ended at their thighs._

"_Hey Kira, what do you think your parents were doing last night in their room last night?" the smaller Lacus asked, turning her head to the smaller Kira._

"_I don't know but it looked like they were enjoying it," he answered, grinning insanely like any other kid. "Do you want to do what they did?"_

"_Sure," she replied instantly, as they shed their clothes without the slightest hint of embarrassment. "I don't know, your father thing was bigger than yours is,"_

"_Well I guess you're supposed to lick and suck on it like mother was doing," Kira replied standing in front of Lacus as she knelt on her knees._

"_Ok," she said, leaning closer to lick his diminutive flaccid length, placing her hands on his legs. "Does it get any bigger?"_

"_I don't know, but that felt nice," he answered, watching as she took it in her mouth, feeling himself swell. "Don't stop Lacus,"_

_After several minutes of sucking Kira tensed and let out a groan as a warm fluid shot into Lacus' mouth._

"_Isn't this what happened with your parents?" Lacus asked swallowing what was in her mouth. "This stuff tastes funny, but I like it,"_

"_Hey it's your turn, so you have to get on your back and spread your legs," Kira said, kneeling as she laid back on her kimono with her legs spread wide open. "Father said mother tasted sweet, I wonder if you taste the same,"_

_Bring his head in between her thighs Kira stuck his tongue out to touch her skin when they heard his father calling._

"_Kira, Lacus! It's time to eat!"_

"_Oh, and I wanted to know what you tasted like," Kira groaned standing up to put his kimono on._

"_Don't worry Kira. When you're older you can taste as many girls as you want," Lacus replied brushing the grass off the back of her kimono._

"_But I don't want to taste other girls, I wanna taste you Lacus," Kira said, pulling Lacus into a desperate hug. "I know, I'll make you my concubine when I'm old enough. That way I can taste you whenever I want,"_

"_Hey yeah. And I can suck on your thing some more too," Lacus smiled, beaming with joy._

_Running through the woods Kira and Lacus came up to a camp site where their parents sat with samurai keeping watch. They sat down to eat and enjoy themselves while not mentioning what they did together. After eating the adults sat and chatted with each other while Kira and Lacus stood by the river watching the fish swim by when a shadow loomed over them._

"_Well hey kids, you look like you're having fun," a younger version of Mu said, a wooden sword tucking into his sash."Wanna go for a swim?"_

_Before they could respond Mu stuck out his foot and pushed Lacus into the river. Not realising he couldn't swim Kira jumped in after her only to get rescued by his father. When he finished coughing up water he went to comfort Lacus who was shivering from head to toe. Mu had somehow escaped punishment for nearly causing the death of the lord's son._

**End Flashback.**

"My lord, are you alright?" Lacus asked in distress, grasping his haori tightly in her hands.

"I think I liked it better when you called me Kira, back when we were kids. Back then not even a hallow could separate us," Kira chuckled, at her shocked expression. "That's right Lacus, I'm that boy you pleasured eleven years ago. The same one you played with from dawn to dusk, I'm back and I'm not leaving anytime soon,"

"Oh Kira!" Lacus cried throwing herself at him, sending them both to the ground with her on top, tears flowing from her eyes like a waterfall. "I've missed you so much! My father said you were dead but I never believed it! I always knew you were somehow alive!" suddenly she stopped, realising who Kira was she quickly moved off him and bowed her head to the ground. "It is a pleasure to have you returned to us Lord Yamato,"

"Lacus I command you to stop that at once and sit up," Kira ordered, watching her as she raised herself up, whipping away her tears with the back of her hand. "Since I'm back I want you to call me Kira when we don't have important guests. You're still my concubine but you're also my best friend. We can celebrate my return to my home during the coronation, but right now we should be getting back. The others can't eat until I take the first bite. Remind me to have a shorter kimono made for you, I must reward my concubines when they please me, now get dressed,"

"As you wish, Kira," she replied happily, quickly donning her kimono.

**Disclaimer: Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter as well as the little surprise from Kira's past. And I know it might seem weird for kids to do those kinds of things but kids in feudal Japan were practically exposed to that stuff all the time. More about how Kira was sent to an alternant world will be reveal soon and I may bring the coronation in earlier than I planned but I know you want me to get to the good stuff. Kira and Lacus' romance will develop and he will marry her when she's no longer his concubine. See you in chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I hope you're all happy with the length of the last chapter because I'm not happy with the number of reviews I've gotten. I'm not going to stop writing but I might as well stop updating if I don't see an increase with this chapter. But if you can help me get more people to read my fan fics I'd appreciate it. Or is there something wrong with the summery?**

**Another quick thing. The mistreatment of women appals and sickens me. Such as women being sold into prostitution to pay off family debts, being used as playthings for other people's amusement, women being used as hostages, assaulted, raped, stalked, murdered and underage girls being sold off to men for money. Any man who sexually assaults a woman should be castrated as death is just giving them a quick way out, it's better to have them live the rest of their lives knowing they can never have sex again.**

**But that's just my opinion.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

/"_Zanpakutou speech_"\

Lacus and the Lord of the West.

_Previously._

"_Oh Kira!" Lacus cried throwing herself at him, sending them both to the ground with her on top, tears flowing from her eyes like a waterfall. "I've missed you so much! My father said you were dead but I never believed it! I always knew you were somehow alive!" suddenly she stopped, realising who Kira was she quickly moved off him and bowed her head to the ground. "It is a pleasure to have you returned to us Lord Yamato,"_

"_Lacus I command you to stop that at once and sit up," Kira ordered, watching her as she raised herself up, whipping away her tears with the back of her hand. "Since I'm back I want you to call me Kira when we don't have important guests. You're still my concubine but you're also my best friend. We can celebrate my return to my home during the coronation, but right now we should be getting back. The others can't eat until I take the first bite. Remind me to have a shorter kimono made for you, I must reward my concubines when they please me, now get dressed,"_

"_As you wish, Kira," she replied happily, quickly donning her kimono._

_And now the Continuation._

"So, my lord, did you find what you were looking for?" Mu asked as Kira and Lacus came into the clearing.

"It was nothing, Captain. Probably something moving in the trees," Kira replied, taking a seat on the large sheet spread out for everyone to sit on, with Lacus beside him. "Now, let's eat before anyone complains about being hungry,"

Will a small chorus of agreements the bentos were open to reveal a scrumptious meal that the kitchen staff had prepared, and in Kira's opinion something they should be praised for. As they all dug in Kira looked around, remembering everything when he used to play here as a kid. Wild flowers grew all around the edges of the clearing while a small river ran past them from a waterfall, it was easy to see why his parents would want to bring him here if it was his last day in this world. The problem was he couldn't remember how he was sent away, but now was not the time to be thinking about that.

"Did something attack Lacus, my lord?" Athrun asked, spotting something different with Lacus. "Her neck is all red,"

"I attacked her," Kira answered casually, chomping down on an eggroll. Lacus blushed and giggled behind her hand as all eyes looked in their direction. "And no, I did not make love to her. But if I am to ask my concubines for sexual favours I must be able to return the pleasure correct?"

"You're absolutely right, my lord. I trust Lacus performed well?" Murrue asked, pouring a drink for Mu.

"She did and I plan to have a shorter kimono made for her when we return to the palace," Kira replied, taking a sip from his drink. "On second thought, the rest of you girls will receive the same reward,"

"But, my lord, Aisha and I have done nothing to please you as of yet," Miriallia pointed out.

"True, but I can't have you feeling left out. I must keep you happy and if receiving a gift for no reason makes you happy why worry," Kira explained, leaning back with his head on Lacus' lap. "This is comfy,"

"I'm glad to be of service Kira," Lacus said, presenting him a rice ball, which he consumed half of.

"Since when do you call him Kira?" Flay asked, refilling Yzak's drink.

"She always called me by my name when we were kids. We also played together almost every day," Kira replied, shooting a pointed look at Mu.

"Wait, does that mean that you're the only child of Sousuke Yamato who was presumed killed 11 years ago?" Dearka asked through a mouthful rice and tuna.

"Mind your manners Dearka," Miriallia scolded.

"Yeah that was me, and I think my father knew something would happen to me. That's why he brought me here one last time before I was transported to the other Tokyo," Kira replied, gazing up at the sky. "Problem is I don't remember how it happened. But that reminds me, Captain La Flaga go stand by the edge of the river and leave your Zanpakutou,"

"As you command, my lord," Mu curtly replied, moving to the river despite his and everyone's confusion.

"Will you be requiring my lap when you return Kira?" Lacus asked as he stood up to follow Mu.

"Who knows, I might be in need of Miss Murrue's lap," he chuckled, placing a quick peak on her cheek. "Crouch down captain,"

Doing as instructed Mu squatted down so he was almost kneeling on the edge of the river waiting for his next command. He expect Kira to order him to catch some fish not have a foot planted in his back sending him off his feet and into the cold water. Bursting through the surface Mu flinch upon seeing Zangetsu pointing in his face.

"That is for pushing Lacus in when we were kids Captain! She and I could have drowned that day and yet you got away unpunished! However you were young and impulsive then so I can accept that you were not thinking at the time," Kira said, lowering Zangetsu. "You can get out if you wish,"

"Thank you, my lord, and I apologise for my actions from that day," Mu replied jumping back onto dry land.

"So I take it we should only expect harsh punishments when we're hostile towards women?" Yzak asked.

"And children Yzak," Kira replied, earning confused looks. "What? Can't I call my captain's by their first names?"

"You were right Andy, he's as laid back as you are," Dearka chuckled, getting a thunderous laugh from the scarred captain.

"Just don't appear too relaxed with the other Lords, my lord. It would show weakness and they may try to take you position like they have in the past, not to mention what would happen to the rest of us," Mu said, as he placed his wet clothes on a rock to dry in the sun.

"He's right, the five of us would either be expected to swear loyalty to whomever takes over or be put to death. And the girls would either be sent to another whore house, killed or worse case kept as sexual playthings, having none of the same freedoms they have now under your rule," Athrun explained, as Kira's expression turned to sheer horror the next instant changing to absolute rage. "My lord?"

"Never. I'LL NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN!" he shouted, his spirit pressure suddenly exploding around him. "LET THOSE BASTARDS THINK WHAT THEY WANT! I'LL SHOW THEM ALL HOW STRONG I AM IF THEY TRY TAKING OVER MY DOMAIN!"

"Nice going Athrun! Now he's gone berserker!" Yzak shouted drawing his Zanpakutou."

"Yzak don't!" Dearka exclaimed, too late as Kira drew Zangetsu. "You idiot! A berserker attacks anyone if they feel threatened!"

Everyone was so busy watching Kira take a mighty leap at Yzak, they failed to notice the pink blur imposing itself between the two until Zangetsu stopped mere inches from Lacus' face. She stood there with no fear on her face looking right into Kira's eyes as his spirit pressure died the instant he came to his senses.

"Lacus!" Cagalli shouted running over to her sister. (Remember they're sisters because they think of each other as sisters. They're not related.) "What were you thinking? Why did you throw yourself in the path of his strike like that?"

"I knew he would not let any harm come to me. He fears hurting us more than anything else. You can put away your Zanpakutou Captain Joule, your life is no longer in danger," Lacus replied, catching Kira as he dropped to the ground. "Are you alright Kira?"

"Just..., exhausted..., too much of..., my spirit pressure. Thank you..., for stopping me," Kira panted, leaning heavily against Lacus. "I apologise for trying to strike you down Yzak,"

"Apology accepted, my lord," Yzak replied, inclining his head slightly.

"Am I to be punished again, my lord?" Athrun asked, handing Kira a container of water.

"No, you did nothing wrong, I let my anger get the best of me. I just cannot accept the idea of my girls being treated as slaves. Though I am surprised there aren't any samurai coming to investigate," Kira said, taking a long drink.

"I ordered my squad to follow us from a distance and left instructions not to approach unless I signal them directly," Waltfeld answered, still sitting with Aisha as if nothing happened.

"Good thinking. Now that that's over let's get back to enjoying ourselves," Kira suggested, getting to his feet with Lacus' help, noticing something gleaming from behind the waterfall. "Everyone stay here, I'm going to check something out,"

"Aren't you going to take Lacus with you again, my lord?" Flay asked slyly.

"That's quite enough of that Flay. If Kira wanted to take me with him, he would have asked me directly. It is not our place to question his decisions merely to obey so that we may please him," Lacus said, with no hint of irritation in her voice.

"I'm not going to take Lacus into a potentially dangerous situation. If you remember I've been gone for 11 years and a lot can happen in that time," Kira replied, hefting Zangetsu on his back. "Or do you have a problem with me going somewhere without one of you girls accompanying me?"

"Please forgive me for my impudence, my lord. I meant no disrespect, please punish me as you see fit," Flay answered remorsefully, casting her eyes down.

"No bath tonight," Kira deadpanned, making his way to the waterfall. "We'll return to the palace once I'm done, let the girls do as they wish until then,"

"Yes my lord," Mu replied, as Kira leaped away.

Kira's POV.

Focusing my spirit pressure to the soles of my feet I quickly raced up the riverbank enjoying the rush of the wind through my hair, remembering when my biological father would go for a run with me on his shoulders laughing with sheer joy. But the man I grew up with never played with me like Sousuke Yamato did, my adoptive father always drank up to four bottles of beer every night right after he came home from work, so I naturally forgot what a rush it was. Now that I was back home I had to find out why I was sent away, why my parents couldn't keep me, if I hadn't spent 11 years in the other Tokyo maybe my spirit pressure would have been far greater than it was now. I remembered how father was a kind ruler and how they people were happy to have someone like him leading them, yet I also remembered how ruthless he was when his land or mother and I were ever threatened, just like I would be. Anything or anyone who threatened my domain would know to fear my wrath. Landing on a ledge along the base of the waterfall I kept a firm grip on Zangetsu in case anything tired to eat me up, I remembered that armoured lizard with a sail on its back I saw when I returned to this world looked like it could easily chomp down on me if it wanted.

'_Zangetsu, what do you think I behind the fall_?' I wondered edging closer, my clothes getting soaked by the spray.

/"_In the 300 years since my rule not much has changed, so you should find a cave. You may also lower your defences, I cannot sense any living creatures that would pose a threat to you_,"\ Zangetsu advised. /"_What you said about rewarding Miriallia and Aisha was something no one has ever done, I would suggest you find something they can do for you so you have a legitimate reason to reward them_,"\

'_I guess so but what can I have them do_?' I wondered, quickly jumping through the spray, my eye widening at the sight before me. "Ok, that looks like a corpse of that armour lizard thing I saw when I returned,"

/"_It is and this creature is very rare because its scales are collected as jewellery, by the looks of the body it didn't died recently_,"\ Zangetsu explained as I knelt to pick up one of the small greenish scales which was the size of my thumbnail. /"_You could have Miriallia and Aisha use their skills to make you feel more relaxed before you retire for the night_,"\

'_Yeah you're right. I might even try sleeping in my own bed tonight_,' I thought, watching the way light caused splashes of colour to reflect of the greenish surface as I examined it. "These will make a nice bracelet or necklace for the girls,"

Removing my black outer haori I tied the sleeves closed then began depositing handfuls of scales in the centre to take back to the palace with me, satisfied with the amount I had I tied my haori closed when I noticed a shadow outside the cave. From what I could see I was most likely Athrun coming to check on me but I kept Zangetsu ready just in case it was a bandit or something, not that anyone could get close to the waterfall without my captains noticing.

"My lord! Can you hear me!" Yep it was definitely Athrun. "I believe we should be getting back to the palace before it gets dark!"

"Stand back! I'm coming out!" I shouted back, grabbing my wrapped up scales I jumped out through the water, getting thoroughly soaked as well. "Is everything ready for our departure?"

"Yes my lord, we are merely waiting for your return," Athrun replied, noticing my shivering. "Are you alright my lord?"

"Fine, just jumped through freezing cold water," I replied, trying to stop my teeth from rattling. "Shall we?"

Once we got back to the others we immediately headed back down the trail to the palace meeting up with 12 members of Waltfeld's squad along the way, each one of them had wooden badges wrapped around their upper left arms with the symbol for 2 in black paint (In Kanji). Waltfeld explained to me that each squad wore these whenever they were on a mission outside the palace so people would know which squad was which. Lacus was very happy with the large amount of flowers she held in her arms, even Murrue and Cagalli were carrying large bunches.

Back at the Palace.

Kira's Chambers.

Immediately after returning I had ordered a clean change of clothes be prepared for me in my chambers, as well as requesting Miriallia and Aisha accompany me, Mu had been approached by one of his squad members and had to see to something concerning the whore house investigation. Once I had been disrobed by the servants I dismissed them leaving me naked with Miriallia and Aisha awaiting my next command.

"How might we serve you, my lord?" Aisha asked sitting on the floor by the wall with Miriallia.

"I want the two of you to make flower wreaths for yourselves and the other girls for the evening meal tonight. Assuming I like your craftsmanship you shall have earned the reward I intend to give all of you," I instructed, slipping into a new haori and hakama. "Do this in private, I don't want the others knowing until the wreaths are presented tonight,"

"We will see to it immediately, my lord," Miriallia replied, both bowing their heads to the floor then leaving to carry out their task.

'_I wonder what they did with my old room after I disappeared_?' I wondered, grabbing Zangetsu on my way out of my current room.

Storage Room. (Kira's Old Room)

'_Ok, I know I presumed dead for 11 years but did they have to turn my room into a storage room_?' I wondered, my right eye twitching as I surveyed the stacks of wooden boxes cluttering my former bedroom. '_I guess it doesn't really matter, this is my palace and I can do whatever I want. Now let's see what they put in those boxes_,"

To my disappointment the boxes contained simple items you'd find in feudal Japan, such as books, cups, bowls and scrolls. Most of the books contained journals of the previous lords or their wives, one book however was a record of the many women who served as concubines for each lord leading all the way back to Zangetsu when he was still alive. After a short time of aimlessly searching the room I came across something that nearly made me burst out in tears, there sitting at the back of the room was a large chest with my father's name engraved on the lid. Hastily removing the bolt on the latch of the chest I practically ripped the lid off to get at the secrets my father left behind, piled on top of everything was a wooden spinning top toy I had gotten for my 6th birthday, I had loved that toy almost as much as I loved playing with Lacus.

'_I can't believe father kept this_,' I thought in astonished surprise, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

Putting the toy aside I found the next two items to be journals from both my mother and father, placing my mother's aside I opened my father's to the last entry which was 11 years ago, just after the day at the river.

_Kira had such a wonderful time today. My guess is because Lacus was with him, but then again those two can hardly be separated from each other even for an instant. He spoke to me before my wife and I put him to bed, he wants Lacus to be his concubine when he grows up, I only wish that were possible but after tomorrow they may never see each other again. I pray he never remembers anything of this place, it would only cause him more suffering, he must forget us or the sacrifice we make will be for nothing. My only regret is that I will never be able to tell my darling son that I love him and his mother more than anything in this world, if I could I would renounce my hold on the west and live a quiet life in the country away from all this. Sadly that will also not come to pass. The actions I take tomorrow may result in the end of my life but I do so for the future of my son, may he live and find the same happiness I have in my life._

By now tears were falling in torrents down my cheeks, threatening to destroy the words my father had written from the depths of his heart, so I sat there clutching his journal tightly against my chest crying for a man I could hardly remember. My sobs eventually drew the attention of Mu and Murrue who were on their way to see me.

"Kira what's the matter?" Murrue asked, wrapping her arms around my trembling form.

"My father, he never wanted to send me away! He love my mother and I so much he would have renounce the west and taken us away if he could!" I kept clutching the journal to my chest while Murrue held me as my sobs soon died down enough for her to realise me. "Have this chest brought to my chambers immediately and call for a jewellery maker,"

"We have one in the palace my lord, I'll summon him immediately," Mu replied, calling for servants.

"There is also something we must discuss with you, it concerns the women at the former whore house," Murrue said as I carefully put my father's journal back in the chest and replaced the bolt in the latch.

"It only took a day to complete the investigation?" I asked in astonishment, as we stepped into the hallway.

"Takashi kept very accurate records of all the people who worked for him, right down to the servants who cleaned the rooms. Out of all the women working at his whore house there were only five women and two young girls who were made to work there to pay off the debts of their parents. They were brought here for you to decide what to do with them," Mu informed as two servants entered the storage room then came out again carrying my father's chest. "Be extremely careful with that!"

"Yes Captain La Flaga," they replied.

"Forgive the intrusion my lord, I believe you summoned me?" a middle aged man asked bowing at the waist.

"Yes, I have need to your expertise. I have a bundle of scales I'm told are quite rare as they are used for jewellery," I said as they followed me back to my chambers.

"I know if these scales my lord. The sail dragons are almost gone from this land because of massive hunting, one scale could feed a family for a whole year," he explained.

"I'd like you to make bracelets, necklaces, hairpins and any other type of jewellery you can think of using the scales in my haori. And you may have one scale as a reward," I replied, giving him the wrapped up haori after I had retrieved it from my chambers.

"Thank you my lord but I require no reward. But my daughter, she has fallen for a member of squad one, as has he with her. With your permission they would like to marry," he requested, taking the haori from me.

"He speaks the truth, my lord. One of my lower ranked samurai has fallen for Mr. Takada's daughter," Mu added.

"Then they have my permission, who am I to deny happiness for two people in love? Though when to have this wedding is another question," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "Maybe a private ceremony then during the coronation announce their marriage, or we could just have the two events at the same time allowing me to something important in front of everyone. What do they want to do?"

"Assuming you would agree to their union they wished for priestess Badgiruel to wed them privately, then come to you for your blessing," Takada answered.

"Let them do as they wish for their marriage, I won't keep them from being happy together," I replied, noticing the relief in his eyes.

"Thank you, my lord. I will see to my task immediately," Takada said, scurrying off.

**Disclaimer: Sorry this chapter took so long to post I originally planned to update each chapter after finishing at least two more chapters but I couldn't do that. I've also been having major writer's block and trouble with other fan fics I've begun writing. Anyway leave a review and I'll try to get chapter 7 finished quickly but please be prepared for delays.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not only am I bringing some GSD assholes to play my bad guys but I'm also bringing in a few others to play certain roles because I'd have trouble picking names. I'm not telling you who they are, you'll just have to read and find out. And don't worry Kira will go through more training, I just don't want to leave out any of the good stuff.**

**Another quick thing. The mistreatment of women appals and sickens me. Such as women being sold into prostitution to pay off family debts, being used as playthings for other people's amusement, women being used as hostages, assaulted, raped, stalked, murdered and underage girls being sold off to men for money. Any man who sexually assaults a woman should be castrated as death is just giving them a quick way out, it's better to have them live the rest of their lives knowing they can never have sex again.**

**But that's just my opinion.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

/"_Zanpakutou speech_"\

Lacus and the Lord of the West.

_Previously._

"_Thank you my lord but I require no reward. But my daughter, she has fallen for a member of squad one, as has he with her. With your permission they would like to marry," he requested, taking the haori from me._

"_He speaks the truth, my lord. One of my lower ranked samurai has fallen for Mr. Takada's daughter," Mu added._

"_Then they have my permission, who am I to deny happiness for two people in love? Though when to have this wedding is another question," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "Maybe a private ceremony then during the coronation announce their marriage, or we could just have the two events at the same time allowing me to something important in front of everyone. What do they want to do?"_

"_Assuming you would agree to their union they wished for priestess Badgiruel to wed them privately, then come to you for your blessing," Takada answered._

"_Let them do as they wish for their marriage, I won't keep them from being happy together," I replied, noticing the relief in his eyes._

"_Thank you, my lord. I will see to my task immediately," Takada said, scurrying off._

_And now the Continuation._

Regular POV.

"You said there were two young girls who were sent here?" Kira asked curiously, following Mu and Murrue down the hallways. "How old are they exactly?"

"I would have to say they are both ten years of age. Takashi only kept them as servants to bring food and drinks for his customers," Mu answered, stopping outside the main dining room.

"But are they cute aren't they?" Kira asked again.

"I believe so," Murrue replied, wondering what Kira was planning.

"Alright, Mu you go in first and explain to the girls that I don't want them touching their heads to the floor. They still have to bow but if their heads come anywhere near the floor, I'm sending you swimming again," Kira said sternly.

"I'll keep that in mind," Mu replied, entering the room.

"Murrue, do you and the girls have servants?" Kira asked, pressing his face against Murrue's well developed chest.

"There are the servants who work in the palace, but we do not have personal servants if that is what you are asking," Murrue answered, wrapping her arms around Kira's back.

"When I said you reminded me of my mother, I meant in the way she would care for me. She was so kind, I can't believe I forgot about her all these years," Kira replied, feeling at ease in Murrue's embrace. "But, no matter what I don't think of you as her replacement, no one can ever replace my true mother,"

"I completely understand Kira and I'm grateful you think of me in such a way. I would never want to replace your mother anyway," Murrue whispered, placing a tender kiss on top of his head.

"Forgive the interruption my lord, but the girls are ready for you," Mu said, standing half way between the dining room and hallway.

"Let's get this over with," Kira mumbled, detaching himself from Murrue's embrace.

Stepping past Mu Kira stepped up to five teenage girls and two much younger girls who weren't even 12 years old, upon his entry they lowered their heads, stopping half a metre from the floor. Even when Kira allowed them to rise they kept their eyes downcast, knowing some lords would not hesitate to kill them for simply looking at them.

"Ok, to start with, I'd like your names, starting with you two," Kira said pointing to the younger girls.

"I am Mayu and this is my sister Ako my lord," the young girl with waist length brown hair answered, indicating the girl with the shorter hair next to her.

The other girls introduced themselves as Mayura, Juri, Asagi, Stella and Tomoe, all avoiding from looking at Kira even as they introduced themselves.

"Murrue, which one of these girls do you like best?" Kira asked, looking away from the women kneeling before him.

"I suppose I would have to pick Asagi my lord," Murrue answered, wondering what he was planning.

"Ok then. Girls from this day forward you are all to be the personal servants for my concubines. Mayu and Ako, I have already decided whom you will serve, Asagi you are to serve Murrue. The rest of you will be paired off with whoever chooses you. Mu call a servant," Kira instructed, noting the relief on the girl's faces. "You will begin your services tomorrow evening so that you may learn the rules and layout of my palace. If we are outside and something dangerous happens you are to drop everything and help your ladies to safety, is that understood,"

"Yes, my lord," the all chorused.

"You summoned for me, my lord,"

"Shinn!" Mayu and Ako exclaimed.

"Sisters!" Shinn cried out, running over to embrace them, then remembering who's presence he was in and quickly lowered his head so it was hanging just above the floor. "Please forgive my rudeness my lord, I am prepared to receive whatever punishment you decide,"

"You said they were your sisters?" Kira asked, as the girls trembled.

"Yes my lord. Our father was forced to sell us when our mother died and he lost all his money gambling but we were forced apart. I was sent here while my sisters as you know were sent to work at Takashi's whore house. I am very grateful you have taken them away from that horrible place," Shinn answered, keeping his head lowered.

"Your punishment will be to teach your sisters everything they need to know regarding their services to their lady, now go and bring Lacus here before I change my mind, I believe she's with the others concubines in their room," Kira instructed, kneeling in front of Stella.

"At once my lord," Shinn replied, scampering to his feet and out of the dining room.

"Is there anyway Stella can serve you my lord?" Stella asked, keeping her eyes downcast even as Kia raised her chin with a gentle finger.

"Why do you fear me Stella? You've never met me before today," Kira said, confusing the other girls with his actions.

"Forgive me my lord, but Stella has seen you at least once, when you came to the whore house and attacked Mr. Nakahara. Stella fears you as our lives are in your hands. Stella does not wish to die, my lord," Stella answered, as Kira stood to his full height.

"You're right, your lives are in my hands, however I want you to rest assured that when you die it will not be from my command. You will die when you are old wrinkled women who have lived from many years, or you will die with honour in the services of your ladies. I will never spill the blood of any woman," Kira replied.

"Thank you my lord," the chorused together.

"You summoned for me my lord?" Lacus asked, entering the dining room with Shinn behind her, looking desperately at his sisters.

"Be patient Shinn, you'll have until tomorrow evening to spend alone with your sisters," Kira comforted.

"Thank you my lord," Shinn answered.

"Mayu, Ako, step forward please," Kira instructed, the girls doing as they were told. "Lacus, starting tomorrow evening, these two lovely girls will be your personal attendants,"

"My lord, they're both adorable! But what of the others?" Lacus asked, kneeling before Mayu and Ako.

"Mayura, Juri, Stella and Tomoe will serve one of your fellow concubines, Asagi has been selected to serve Murrue. But you seem to have a rather large smile on your face," Kira noticed, as Lacus examined the two young girls.

"It's because they're so adorable, my lord. I love playing with children," Lacus replied, her joyful mood making the other girls feel at ease.

"You seemed to have chosen the correct lady for them to serve, my lord," Murrue said, smiling happily.

"Shinn take these girls to the servant's quarters, we'll have the ladies come by after the evening meal to decide who shall serve them," Kira said, soaking up the joy on Lacus' face. "Your sisters will stay with Lacus for the time being while you continue with your normal duties. I'll have them sent to the servant's quarters when Lacus retires for the night,"

"Thank you very much, my lord. I appreciate you giving my sisters such an honourable position," Shinn replied, showing the other girls out.

"Lacus, why didn't you tell me you liked playing with children?" Kira asked, in a dangerously calm voice.

"I didn't think it was necessary, my lord," Lacus answered, losing the cheerfulness in her voice at his tone. "Am I to be punished?"

"Murrue,"

"Yes, my lord," Murrue responded.

"Kiss Lacus until I tell you to stop, don't be afraid to use some tongue," Kira instructed, turning to Lacus' attendants. "Mayu, Ako, use Lacus' hair ribbon to bind her hands behind her back,"

"As you wish, my lord," the three women chorused.

With a sly smirk on her face Murrue lowered herself in front of Lacus while the girls restrained her hands, taking her fellow concubine's face gently in her hands Murrue sensually applied her lips using all her training to give a satisfactory performance. Mayu and Ako watched in fascination as their lady's eyes fluttered closed and small muffled moans came from her throat, then looked to their lord who seemed to be enjoying the show.

"That's enough for now Murrue, release Lacus," Kira said, enjoying how Lacus dropped into Murrue's lap after their lips had separated, panting hard for precious air. "That was some kiss,"

"If I had continued any longer Lacus would have felt like she had been having a very intense night of love making," Murrue smirked at Kira's flabbergasted expression. "Would you like to experience it for yourself, my lord?"

"Well you did get me all curious," Kira replied, removing Zangetsu from his back and keeling next to Murrue. "Girls, Lacus is to remain bound unless she needs to relive herself or until I say otherwise,"

"Understood, my lord," they answered, helping Lacus off Murrue's lap and into a comfortable position on the floor.

"If you'll excuse me, my lord, I have duties to attend to before the evening meal," Mu said with a smirk, bowing before he exited the room.

"Perhaps you should sit, my lord. I've been able to make even the strong Captain La Flaga week kneed with this kiss. Before your arrival or course," she suggested, keeping in mind to continue to conceal her real relationship with Mu secret.

"I can't change what happened in the past and I know he would have been gentle with you, so you have nothing to worry about," Kira paused, looking at the bound Lacus. "But I think we should save your demonstration for another time. Find the other girls as well as the captains and tell them with will all be eating here together, and uh, have some sake brought in. I should start drinking it before the ceremony, everyone else will be drinking it so I should too. Mayu, Ako, you go with Murrue,"

"As you command, my lord,"

"Yes, my lord,"

Even after they left the room Kira's eyes remained locked on Lacus as she lay on her side on the floor, the dazed look on her face made him want to be the cause of her pleasure induced delirium. The idea of having her bound while having intense love making with him as she made desperate moans of pleasure gave him the idea of taking her to his room and having his way with her before dinner. But he quickly banished those thoughts, he wouldn't use her to satisfy his own desires, yet he already did when he was alone with her earlier in the woods. He could always order her never to reveal anything to the others, though this ear didn't have birth control products he could always pull out before he climaxed.

"Lacus, would you keep a secret. Even from the other girls?" Kira asked, sitting in front of her so he could play with her hair.

"I will do whatever you command me, Kira. If you command me to take someone's life I will do so obediently," she answered, confused by his question.

"No. You will never in your life pick up a weapon, even if it is to protect yourself. And you mustn't fight, the thought of you fighting back is wrong. So swear to me that you will never fight back or pick up a weapon," Kira demanded.

"I swear on my life that I will obey your command, my lord. I will only serve you in whatever way you desire," she replied, closing her eyes as his fingers raked softly against her scalp. "That feel nice, Kira,"

Sometime later the captains and the girls entered the dining room followed by servants carrying trays of food and several flasks of sake, despite his reluctance Kira released Lacus' wrists from her ribbon to allow her to eat, though she could have easily freed herself. Due to tradition Mayu and Ako had to sit near the wall as they ate but thanked Kira for allowing them to dine in his presents. The flower wreaths Aisha and Miriallia had made did in fact please him, yet as they ate he kept eyeing his cup of sake attentively.

"Is there something wrong with your sake, my lord?" Mu asked, Murrue sitting at his side.

"No, I've just never had sake before. According to the laws of where I was sent, I'm too young to drink. I have to be 21 before I can even touch the stuff," Kira replied, taking his cup in hand.

Taking his first sip Kira immediately felt the alcohol burn his throat causing him choke much to Flay and Yzak's amusement, once he recovered he took another sip, this time the affect wasn't as strong. By the end of dinner Kira had drank 3 cups yet was just slightly buzzed, he was surprised at his alcohol tolerance despite never having a single drop in his life. What surprised him the most were the 3 cups lacus drank and all she has was a faint shade of pink on her cheeks. After his third cup he began to wonder what his father would think of him if he knew of his son's fear of sleeping alone in his chambers, having to sleep with his concubines just to alleviate his fear. Kira also realised he was never expected to return to this world and he couldn't imagine what his father would think but knew he would be proud as long as he followed his heart.

Later that Night.

Once everyone had finished eating the girls were taken to the servant's quarters to be paired with their personal attendants, when they left a short time later Aisha had chosen Mayura, Cagalli had chosen Stella, Juri was paired with Miriallia and Flay was left with Tomoe, though she didn't seem to mind. They all thanked Kira as they returned to their rooms for the night, they even requested to have their attendants stay the night with them which was granted of course. Returning to his chambers to prepare for bed Kira spent some time reading through his father's journal when he noticed how empty the room felt again, though he could sleep in any room he wanted, this was where he had to stay.

/"_Perhaps you should ask Lacus to join you. I have a feeling she misses your flesh pressed against hers_,"\ Zangetsu suggested, speaking up after such a long silence.

The image of Lacus' naked body brought every thought in my mind to sudden grinding halt but he realised when Lacus was near him, he always seemed relaxed, focused and happier, she even looked hot when she was tied up earlier and she was still dressed. Ever since he first saw her Kira wanted to get closer to her and like all geniuses who realise things too late, being Lord of the West gave him the power to do that whenever he chose. Placing his father's journal back in the chest he made his way to the girl's room past some of the guards who had been informed of his current sleeping arrangement. As he approached the door he could hear faint sounds of conversation between Cagalli, Flay and Miriallia, all teasing Lacus about not sleeping with him could be heard, opening the door killed the discussion instantly. The girl's servants immediately bowed as he entered the room, they obviously had not been informed of his relaxed conditions of acting in his presents.

"Good evening, Kira. How might we serve you tonight?" Murrue asked, looking up from her book.

"Lacus will be spending the night with me," Kira instructed, not feeling the need to explain further. "And bring an extra hair ribbon with you, I might have a need for them,"

"Very well Kira," Lacus replied, grabbing another ribbon from the box beside her.

"Have fun with her, my lord," Flay chuckled slyly, the other girl's joining in with their own giggles.

"Actually Flay I was just going to tie her up outside by herself for the night, but I could have you join her if you'd like," Kira suggested innocently, getting a rapid shake of her head. "I didn't think so,"

"That's so mean of you to say that Kira," Lacus whined, but Kira could hear the humour in her voice. "What have I done to deserve such harsh punishment?"

"Since when do I need a reason to punish someone? But if you want a detailed list of the things you've done to warrant punishment from me then I shall inform you," Kira replied, trying not to let a smirk on his face, yet Murrue and the other's weren't having the same luck. "You are too damn beautiful and adorable, you drive me crazy that I can't stop thinking about you and I plan to see that you suffer until I am satisfied you have learnt your lesson. Am I in any way unclear?

"No, my lord. I am ready to accept my punishment," Lacus answered, feigning despair.

"As you should be. Good night girls, do not expect to see Lacus before morning," Kira said smirking as he led Lacus away.

Back in Kira's Room.

"How might I serve you, Kira?" Lacus asked, pouring some sake from the bottle Kira took from dinner.

"Truth is Lacus, I still don't want to be alone at night. I may be more confident with my rulings but I even now feel afraid if I'm alone," he replied, taking a sip from the cup. All mischief gone from his voice. "But all I have to do is to call for one of you and you come to me, willingly performing your duty to make me happy. Normally I'd hate the idea of ordering a woman to anything with me against her will, but I just keep remembering that you're happy when I'm happy,"

"That's true. Concubines are gratified to hear they are pleasing their lord," she said, scooting closer. "May I have permission to please you?"

"You may," Kira answered, watching closely as her skilled hands removed his yukata.

"I enjoyed this so much the first time, I've wanted to do it again," she whispered, taking his inflating member in her nimble fingers. "Please lay back and enjoy this Kira,"

"There's one problem Lacus, you're still dressed. And that must be remedied before you can please me," he added, moving to lie down on his bed.

"Of course, how silly of me," Lacus smiled, shedding her yukata then joining him.

**Disclaimer: Yes I know I could have put more of Kira's training into this chapter as well as given you all a proper lime but I just didn't feel like it. But don't worry there will be more training in the next chapter and Lacus' parents will show up. As for his captains having affairs with his concubines behind his back, Kira's reaction might be different from what you're expecting. You can guess what will happen but I'm not telling you until much later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: You know I was pretty upset when I only got two reviews for the last chapter, only 2! Add to that the number of hits per chapter are declining as well. It's like people lose interest after the first chapter, so tell me what the problem is so I can fix it. Anyway I hope you all enjoy chapter 8, there's a surprise for Lacus and Kira will be facing hallows again after his coronation which will probably happening sooner because I can't think of anything to fill the next 4 days til then. And for the record, I hate whores, strippers and any other woman who takes off her clothes for money, except celebrities unless their playing the role of a whore or stripper.**

**Another quick thing. The mistreatment of women appals and sickens me. Such as women being sold into prostitution to pay off family debts, being used as playthings for other people's amusement, women being used as hostages, assaulted, raped, stalked, murdered and underage girls being sold off to men for money. Any man who sexually assaults a woman should be castrated as death is just giving them a quick way out, it's better to have them live the rest of their lives knowing they can never have sex again.**

**But that's just my opinion.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

/"_Zanpakutou speech_"\

Lacus and the Lord of the West.

_Previously._

"_How might I serve you, Kira?" Lacus asked, pouring some sake from the bottle Kira took from dinner._

"_Truth is Lacus, I still don't want to be alone at night. I may be more confident with my rulings but I even now feel afraid if I'm alone," he replied, taking a sip from the cup. All mischief gone from his voice. "But all I have to do is to call for one of you and you come to me, willingly performing your duty to make me happy. Normally I'd hate the idea of ordering a woman to anything with me against her will, but I just keep remembering that you're happy when I'm happy,"_

"_That's true. Concubines are gratified to hear they are pleasing their lord," she said, scooting closer. "May I have permission to please you?"_

"_You may," Kira answered, watching closely as her skilled hands removed his yukata._

"_I enjoyed this so much the first time, I've wanted to do it again," she whispered, taking his inflating member in her nimble fingers. "Please lay back and enjoy this Kira,"_

"_There's one problem Lacus, you're still dressed. And that must be remedied before you can please me," he added, moving to lie down on his bed._

"_Of course, how silly of me," Lacus smiled, shedding her yukata then joining him._

_And now the Continuation._

Kira's POV.

The Next Morning.

Last night's little session with Lacus was beyond anything I could describe, despite having to lose her virginity in such a bad way the rest of her training really paid off as she used her skills to pleasure me, I really had no idea I could feel some of the things I did. Then there was the return pleasure I gave to her, bringing her to the edge, stopping then resuming over and over, making her go crazy until she begged me to stop teasing her which lead to an orgasm resulting in a high pitched shriek of pleasure I'm sure the rest of the girls heard. She was panting so hard and trembling in post-orgasmic bliss it had me wanting to make love to her, so I ordered her not to tell anyone before I buried my rehardened length up to the hilt within her heavenly body. Having been my first time I expected to come early but surprisingly I managed to give Lacus three more orgasms before I came, shooting my thick load deep within her womb. By that time we were too exhausted to go for another round so we just laid there catching our breath, while I wondered if Lacus would get pregnant because of this one time. But the thought of her having my child with a bulging baby belly took any worries I had right out the window.

"I trust our actions last night are the cause of your smile, Kira?" Lacus asked, stroking my head where it rested comfortably between her breasts.

"That and the thought of you having my child," I answered, her fingers pausing in my hair.

"I'm grateful that pleases you, but we've been taking a potion that prevents us from having children. All concubines and whores are required to take it as long as they are in the services of their master or lord. We would have to stop taking the potion to have children," Lacus replied, holding my head more firmly against her chest. "I apologies for not informing you sooner, but you did say you would not be making love to us,"

"Don't apologies Lacus, what's done is done and I can't go back on what I did. As long as I was able to bring you pleasure," I said, nuzzling the closest breast with my mouth.

"I would not fake pleasure, Kira. No one has ever managed to bring me the pleasure you have given me yesterday. And I look forward to the next time you call on me," she answered, a soft sigh escaping her lips as I traced around her areola with my tongue.

"Just don't tell anyone we made love or I'll have to punish you somehow," I replied, biting down softly on her nipple.

"As you wish, Kira," she moaned, as I moved down to play with her stomach. "And thank you for being gentle with me but you can also be a little rough with me if you wish,"

"I don't know if I can be rough with you Lacus, but I guess it depends on my mood," I said, parting her legs to find her womanhood already glistening.

Regular POV.

Some Time Later.

Palace Dojo.

"Are you sure you want to spar with me, my lord? Our squad ranks don't reflect our personal strength," Yzak warned, standing opposite Kira.

"I realise that, but I won't get stronger if I don't fight against a strong opponent. If you raise your spirit pressure so it's slightly higher than mine I'll be forced to fight even harder to beat you," Kira answered, finishing his warm up exercises. "That's what Zangetsu says anyway,"

"As you wish," Yzak said, drawing his Zanpakutou. "Raise your spirit pressure to 50% of your maximum,"

"Please be careful Kira!" Lacus shouted where she sat with the rest of the girls and captains.

"I still don't understand why we have to watch Kira's training sessions. I could be helping Tomoe learn her way around the palace," Flay complained, just as Kira launched himself at Yzak.

"Then what are you still doing here? Kira never said you had to watch," Murrue pointed out, seated next to Mu.

"She's here to watch Yzak fight. It has been sometime since we've seen him draw his Zanpakutou," Miriallia said, watching Yzak block Kira's strike effortlessly. "Looks like Kira will have to work harder to beat Yzak,"

"I don't think so, I've never seen Yzak lose a fight since became a captain," Dearka added, his hand resting on Miriallia's backside as Kira was thrown back.

"Is it just me or does Lacus seem a bit more worried about Kira than usual?" Cagalli whispered to Athrun who had his head resting in her lap.

"They're in love with each other but they don't realise it themselves. But I think he made love to her last night, Lacus was walking a bit funny when I saw her," Athrun replied in a equally low voice, not really focusing on the training session as Cagalli's fingers ran across his scalp. "Somehow I don't think he'll be asking the rest of you for any sexual favours anymore, not with Lacus as his favourite, even though he won't label her as such,"

After an hour of training Kira had dropped to his knees in exhaustion, every time he came close to equalling Yzak's strength the silver haired captain just raised his spirit pressure even higher. Unlike yesterday's training Zangetsu held back just a bit more of Kira's own spirit pressure knowing he would get stronger after he rested, as he tried to regain his breath one of Mu's samurai entered the dojo and quickly whispered something before leaving again.

"Forgive the interruption, my lord, but the special guests have arrived as you requested, and are waiting in your study," Mu announced.

"Then I should not keep them waiting," Kira puffed, using Zangetsu to get back on his feet. "Thank you for training with me Captain Yzak,"

"The honour was mine, my lord," Yzak replied, bowing as Kira walked towards the others.

"The rest of you are free to do as you wish. Lacus I need you to come with me," Kira instructed, helping the pink haired concubine to her feet. "These guests are here to see you,"

"Someone's here to see me? But who are they, Kira?" Lacus asked, brushing some stray hair behind her ear.

"If I told you that now it would ruin the surprise and you are so cute when you brush your hair behind your ear like that," Kira chuckled, at the adorable shade of pink that graced her cheeks.

Kira's Study.

"I wonder what Lord Yamato wanted to see us about?" Lacus' mother Sakura Clyne asked, sitting in front of Kira's desk. "I hope Lacus has been pleasing him,"

(**A/N:** Since we never know what her mother looks like you'll just have to imagine that on your own. But any suggestions will help.)

"I know you are worried for our child my wife, as am I. But it is her duty to please the lord, I'm just grateful she wasn't given to Takashi Nakahara," Siegel Clyne replied, moving from the balcony to his wife's side.

Any further conversation was halted by the door being slowly opened, a pink head of pink hair revealed before the owner stepped into the room gasping in surprise at the pair in front of her. "Father, mother?"

"Oh Lacus. Come here my dearest child," her mother beckoned, holder her arms out to accept her daughter. Enveloping her in a warm embrace as tears fell down their cheeks.

"But why are you here so early?" Lacus asked, looking between her parents yet keeping in her mother's arms. "The coronation ceremony isn't for another four days,"

"Lord Yamato invited us ahead of time, though he didn't state as to why," Siegel replied, stroking his daughter's hair. "I trust you have been adequately performing your duties as his concubine?"

"She has been more than adequate I can assure you," all eyes turned to the door to see Kira standing there, a pleasant smile on his lips.

"Kira," Lacus said happily only to have her father grabbing her harshly by her hair and forcing her head to the floor.

"How dare you disrespect your master by using his name! I thought you were taught...," was as far as he got when the end of a sword was pointed in his face.

"Remove your hand from her hair," Kira ordered, holding Zangetsu upside down, the tip half a centimetre from Siegel's face, his voice so deep anger seemed to drip from it.

"Please forgive me, my lord. And my daughter for her disrespect," Siegel replied, once he removed his hand. "I beg you to spare my life,"

"If I killed you Lacus would be sad and I could never forgive myself for causing her sadness," Kira seethed, pulling Zangetsu away. "I trust you will bring no harm your own daughter again?"

"You have my word, my lord," Siegel answered.

"Are you alright Lacus?" Kira asked, rewrapping the cloth around Zangetsu's blade.

"Yes I'm fine," Lacus replied as her mother wiped away her tears.

"Good, but I guess I should have informed your father of the relaxed conditions I set for you and the other girls. As for your daughter's disrespect, lord Clyne, she showed none, Lacus has called me by my first name in the past," Kira said, taking a seat behind his desk. "We did play together as children before I was sent away from my home and birth right,"

"Then you are Sousuke's only son," Siegel gasped, pressing his head to the floor as did his wife. "I am forever grateful that you have returned to the western lands, my lord. My wife and I feared the worst in knowing Lacus was to be a concubine here,"

"Well you needn't worry about that, not only did I get vengeance on Takashi Nakahara for taking Lacus' innocents I also put him out of business. But since I have returned your daughter has been performing her duties exceptionally as the other girls have. Because of my upbringing in the other world I have grown to despise prostitutes and as such I have made it clear that my girls are no to be used in that way. However Lacus and I have shared a bed these last three evenings but I only bedded her just last night, which you must never repeat to anyone outside this room," Kira warned, frowning as their heads remained close to the floor. "You can rise now,"

"Of course, my lord, we will not repeat a word of what you have told us. But may we at least know if you were gentle with our daughter?" Lady Clyne asked.

"Kira has been nothing but generous to all of us since his return, he has been especially gentle with me in particular. And I do enjoy his attentions," Lacus added, a large blush staining her cheeks.

"There is just no limit to how adorable she is," Kira mumbled, feigning dejection and having Lacus giggling behind her kimono sleeve while glancing at her mother. "At least I know where her beauty came from,"

"Why thank you, Lord Kira," her mother replied, inclining slightly with a faint shade of pink staining her face.

"Yes, well then. I'll get someone to prepare the guest quarters for you, I'm sure you'd like to spend some time alone with your daughter, so stay as long as you wish. Master Siegel I will need your help in preparing to meet with the other lords was well as anything you tell me about my parents," Kira said, almost whispering the last part.

"It would be my honour, my lord," Siegel replied as Kira came round from behind his desk.

"Will you be requiring my presents in your chambers tonight, Kira?" Lacus asked, hopeful he would allow her to be with her parents for a few nights despite her duty to please him.

"You may spend as many nights as you wish with your parents for the duration of their stay, I may call on you during the day however. Your happiness is one of my priorities after all," he answered, cupping her cheek in one hand as he place a light kiss on her forehead followed by a longer deeper kiss on her lips that left a shade of pink on Lacus' cheeks as well as her mother's. '_Somehow I don't think I'll be spending the night with any of the other girls_,'

"Perhaps we should leave you alone with our daughter for a while so we may unpack our belongings," Siegel suggested, grinning as more red coloured lacus' cheeks.

"That's fine, I'll send someone for you when it's time for the midday meal. How about the four of us eat in the garden?" Kira proposed, enjoying the feel of Lacus' skin under his thumb as he stroked her cheek.

"We'd be delighted, my lord. By your leave," Siegel replied, he and his wife bowed before they exited, leaving the pair alone.

Kira's POV.

I didn't even register what Siegel Clyne had said, all my attention was focused on Lacus and her creamy silken skin under my hand and the way she closed her eyes to further enjoy the feeling of my thumb gently stroking her cheek. I knew her training had taught her to act like she was enjoying my attention to please me but deep down I knew she wasn't faking to make me happy, she wanted my attention and I was glad to give her such. When I sensed that we were the only ones in the room I captured Lacus' face in my other hand and applied my lips to hers in another long deep kiss. The instant our lips touched her eyes widened in surprise but slowly slid closed as her mind was being overtaken by the pleasant sensations created through the kiss. Without separating I gently lowered her to the tama mats and regretfully removed my hands from her face, using one to hold myself above her while the other snaked down her body to remove her obi allowing her kimono to spill open slightly. By now my tongue was sweeping across her lips waiting for access which she immediately gave, a moan leaving her throat as my tongue explored her mouth only to change to a muffled squeak when my free hand pinched her perky backside. Pulling away I couldn't help but chuckled at the sight of Lacus panting for air with swollen lips that were slightly parted and a flushed expression on her face, all and all she looked like she was half asleep. Lowering down I captured her lower lip between my teeth and gently sucked on it getting an airy moan then a disappointed pout when I released it.

"Lacus, playing cute and pouting like that will only result in more teasing, which I very much enjoy," I said in a playfully dangerous voice. "After last night I don't think I'll be calling on any of the other girls for sexual pleasures. Perhaps the idea of naming you my favour concubine isn't such a bad idea,"

"I would be honoured to be named your favoured, Kira. I was only pouting because you stopped," she replied, still looking flushed. "And thank you for letting me stay with my parents this evening,"

"Lacus it's been three months since you were taken from them so I want you to spend as much time as possible with them while they're here," I instructed, closing her kimono and helping her sit back up. "Most lords wouldn't have called your parents here four days early and wouldn't hesitate to call on you day and night regardless of that. Believe me when I say I'd like to be selfish and keep you to myself, but then you'd be sad and I won't have that. So for as long as your parents are staying in my palace you have permission to stay with them during the nights,"

"I think that's one of the reasons I'm so happy to be here, Kira. You're so kind to the other girls and myself, I can never thank you enough," Lacus said, bowing once she had finished retying her obi and adjusting her kimono.

"Just never stop being yourself Lacus, that's all I ask," I replied, moving around to nuzzle her neck from behind. "Now I expect your neck to be nice and red when I'm finished with it, just make sure not to cover it up,"

**Disclaimer: Yes I know you all wanted more fighting but as I said Kira's coronation has to happen first, also something bad happens to Lacus and Kira will draw Zangetsu against her assailant. But I would like to know if Kira should name Lacus as his favoured concubine and which couple he should discover first? Remember people I need your opinions to make this a better fan fic, so for now leave a review and I'll get back to you with chapter 9.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I know I've been late in updating this fan fic but I've had major writer's block for months. As I've said in a previous disclaimer, I'm bringing in some destiny villains and bad guys like Yuna Roma Seiran and his father. And I'm sure some of you are wondering where Kisaka is but don't worry he'll be showing up in this chapter. Also after the ceremony something bad will happen to Lacus so I will apologies now and in the ending disclaimer. So for now enjoy chapter 9. Just don't enjoy what happens to Lacus.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

/"_Zanpakutou speech_"\

Lacus and the Lord of the West.

_Previously._

"_Lacus, playing cute and pouting like that will only result in more teasing, which I very much enjoy," I said in a playfully dangerous voice. "After last night I don't think I'll be calling on any of the other girls for sexual pleasures. Perhaps the idea of naming you my favour concubine isn't such a bad idea,"_

"_I would be honoured to be named your favoured, Kira. I was only pouting because you stopped," she replied, still looking flushed. "And thank you for letting me stay with my parents this evening,"_

"_Lacus it's been three months since you were taken from them so I want you to spend as much time as possible with them while they're here," I instructed, closing her kimono and helping her sit back up. "Most lords wouldn't have called your parents here four days early and wouldn't hesitate to call on you day and night regardless of that. Believe me when I say I'd like to be selfish and keep you to myself, but then you'd be sad and I won't have that. So for as long as your parents are staying in my palace you have permission to stay with them during the nights,"_

"_I think that's one of the reasons I'm so happy to be here, Kira. You're so kind to the other girls and myself, I can never thank you enough," Lacus said, bowing once she had finished retying her obi and adjusting her kimono._

"_Just never stop being yourself Lacus, that's all I ask," I replied, moving around to nuzzle her neck from behind. "Now I expect your neck to be nice and red when I'm finished with it, just make sure not to cover it up,"_

_And now the Continuation._

Four Days Later.

It was finally the day of Kira's coronation ceremony and the palace was in a bustle, making sure everything was ready. The remaining lords of the West had arrived around midday and were talking amongst themselves, among them were lords Yuna Roma Seiran and his father Unato who would prefer the west fall under their rule rather than serve someone else. They hoped was that this new ruler would be easy to manipulate, Yuna was also interested in acquiring one or more of the lord's concubines more precisely a certain pink haired girl whose beauty surpassed all of his concubines combined. In his mind Lacus' beauty was waisted by anyone but him, she was a concubine to be used for his pleasures when he needed and to be kept locked away when not performing her duties. But from what some of the servants told him Lacus was allowed to walk freely around the palace, her parents had also been invited four days earlier and she had been allowed to remain with them at night instead of serving her lord. He swore by the end of the week Lacus Clyne would belong to him.

During the week Siegel Clyne had been going over the histories of the other lord with Kira to prepare him for today, from what he was told he would have to watch out for the Seirans as they would try gaining his favour to overthrow him. This only steeled Kira's resolve, he couldn't show weakness or his competence as Lord of the West would be questioned, he could never allow that to happen. The arrangement for the ceremony was simple, his concubines would enter the main dining hall first with the captains then he would follow with Lacus behind him. The girls would then take their seats off to the side of the main table during the ceremony then be allowed to mingle with the lords for the remainder of the night, but not to be taken to bed, especially Lacus. Her father had said that because of her exquisite beauty many lords and whore houses had come to him requesting she be given to them for either money or more land. Because of this she had never been allowed outside her home and was always kept under guard knowing someone might try kidnapping her, the only thing keeping her relatively safe was the fact that she was chosen as concubine to the new Lord of the West, up until her training that is.

The night before Lacus had crept into his room as he was reading one his parent's journals, apparently she had missed sharing his bed even though he had called on her during the past four days. Immediately after shutting the door she slid her yukata from her shoulders allowing it to puddle at her feet, exposing her pale nude body to him then stood there with a serene smile as she waited for his next command. Feeling playful Kira instructed her to crawl over to his futon on all fours like a cat and undress him, with a light shade of pink on her cheeks Lacus slowly and sensually padded over to him on her hands and knees. Before she fell asleep in his arms Kira's seed filled her mouth and core and received a sail dragon scale necklace for the nights she had shared sleeping in his embrace. That would be the official reason, he had just wanted to give her something just to see her reaction to receive a gift from him. Now she stood by his side outside the main dining hall waiting for his order to enter, if only he weren't so nervous.

"Are you alright, my lord," Mu asked, noticing Kira's restlessness.

"I never enjoyed being the centre of attention in large groups. My foster parents never helped much either," Kira replied, sporadically twiddling his fingers. '_Damn it Kira, focus! You can't look nervous in front of these people, any sign of weakness will only endanger the girls and Lacus. If she's taken away who knows what will happen to her. You can't let her suffer like she did with Takashi_,'

/"_Yes Kira Yamato, think of the pain Lacus will be forced to endure should you fail to keep the west under you reign. She will be treated as nothing but a pleasure toy for other men and never allowed the same happiness you have given her_,"\ Zangetsu said, steeling Kira's resolve once again.

"I'm ready, let's begin," Kira instructed, all nervousness gone from his voice. '_Thank you Zangetsu_,'

/"_I exist only to serve you, my lord_,"\ Zangetsu replied.

All commotion in the dining room ended when Dearka entered with Miriallia at his side, all lords with either their ladies, sons or captains lowered their heads to the floor even the Seiran's who knew better than to openly break tradition.

"All rise and gaze upon your new lord and ruler!" Mu commanded.

One by one each person raised their heads allowing their eyes to meet with a young man in the traditional black haori and hakama, with white sleeveless wide shouldered overcoat with the symbol for the west on the back and front. Like the captains he had a sword only strapped to his back and standing at his side was the one concubine many in the room had begged Siegel Clyne to own. Like the other girls Lacus was wearing a beautiful ankle length sleeveless robe with sakura flowers woven into the fabric, which was open to expose her inner kimono that only reached mid thigh. Yuna was privately scowling at the thought of having to pledge his allegiance to a boy and how Lacus was smiling at him.

'_I swear Lacus Clyne you will only be smiling at me once I control the west_,' Yuna thought as Kira opening his mouth to speak.

"I am Kira Yamato the only son of Sousuke Yamato! I have returned to my homeland to claim my birthright! If anyone feels I am unworthy to rule the west then allow my Zanpakutou Zangetsu to lay waste to those doubts!" Kira bellowed, grasping Zangetsu as his spirit pressure became visible around him. All guests in the room immediately lowered their heads to the floor swearing their allegiances to Kira fearing his wrath. "You can all stop cowering, I don't want the people under me to fear for their lives unless you do something I don't approve of," he said lowering his power level. "Now that the formalities are over with, let's enjoy ourselves for the night,"

Once everyone had eaten their fill, the room was filled with chatter, music and drinking as everyone mingled while the women were off to one side with Kira's concubines who weren't providing entertainment. Mu and Waltfeld were talking with the Seiran's captain Kisaka who they had know since they were children, though his position kept his wife Erica safe from being a concubine Kisaka strongly detested how his masters treated other women. Athrun Yzak and Dearka were taking with a few of the lords who were offering the young men their daughters as wives if Kira consented. Knowing how their lord would react to such they respectfully declined until they could discuss it with Kira at a later date. Yuna however was fuming in a corner having already asked about acquiring Lacus as his concubine which was immediately denied, he even went as far as requesting her services in bed which had every captain aside from Kira's, going for their Zanpakutou when his spirit pressure skyrocketed for a moment. Yuna's only chance now was to get Lacus alone and convince her it was in her best interest to request to leave Kira's service as his concubine, his chance came when the pink haired girl excused herself and left the room. Making sure he wasn't seen leaving Yuna followed the object of his desires to the concubine's chambers where he proceeded to convince her. (**A/N: Just so everyone knows Yuna has absolutely no spirit pressure and is still a sissy pansy retarded coward pussy boy. Anyone got any other names I can call him?**) Back in the dining room Kira had begun to notice that Lacus hadn't returned from relieving herself and she would have sent either Mayu or Ako to inform him if she were doing anything else. He became even more suspicious when he saw Yuna trying to sneak back into the room unnoticed with a satisfied smirk on his face, knowing the man's reputation with women Kira began to fear for Lacus' life.

"Miss Murrue! Lady Clyne!" Kira bellowed over the commotion catching the women's attention. "With me,"

"Is something the matter, my lord?" Sakura Clyne asked following Kira down the hallways with Murrue beside her.

"I think something happened to Lacus, I just hope I'm wrong," Kira replied gravely.

"What makes you think that, Kira?" Murrue asked, feeling his concern yet hiding it under her training.

"Yuna was trying to sneak back into the party unnoticed, and he was smirking," Kira said, reaching the girl's room.

(A/N: **Like I said in the disclaimer, I'm really sorry for what happened to Lacus, but don't worry Yuna will get what's coming to him.**)

Opening the door Kira was greeted with a sight that made his heart freeze and his blood boil, in the middle of the room Lacus was lying on the floor sobbing with her face in a pillow, her kimono torn to shreds leaving her body bare. She had curled into a tight ball when she heard the door open giving Kira, Murrue and her mother a clear indication of what transpired as a trickle of white fluid seeped from her core.

"Lacus!" Kira shouted, as the three ran over to her.

Hearing Kira's voice Lacus raised her head off the pillow allowing him, her mother and Murrue to see her bloodied face, Murrue quickly fetching a bucket of water and rags to wash her fellow concubine with as well as her medical supplies. Taking her face gently in his hands Kira wiped her tears away with his thumbs, taking in her bleeding nose and split lip, her mother summoning Mayu and Ako.

"Please forgive me my lord," Lacus sobbed, her fingers gripping Kira's haori in a death grip.

"What could you possibly be apologising for?" Kira asked, taking a wet rag from Murrue, using it to carefully clean the blood from Lacus' face.

"I fought back," she whispered, not letting up on her hold on his haori. "I couldn't do nothing and let him defy your orders, I begged him to stop but he just laughed and hit me until he released inside me. Yuna thought you wouldn't want me if I was damaged. I wanted to obey your instructions but I still fought back. I am not longer worthy to be your concubine,"

"Lacus!" Kira said firmly, holding her face making her lock gazes with him. "You are not unworthy for fighting back, you'd be a fool not to try and stop Yuna from raping you. I promised I wouldn't let anyone get away with hurting you, and your injuries have given me even more of a reason to punish Yuna. So I am commanding you to stay here and rest until I return, is that understood?"

"Yes, my lord," Lacus replied releasing her hold, just as Mayu and Ako entered the room, quickly scuttling over to attend to their lady.

"Good. Murrue, Mayu, Ako, clean Lacus up thoroughly. I'm going to have a word with the Seiran's," Kira informed, his rage steadily building.

Closing the door Kira's mind filled with images of Lacus struggling against Yuna begging him to stop, to be met on deaf ears. Zangetsu provided imagery of Yuna getting angry at Lacus for resisting and showing her what he did to women who resisted him. Rage filling his entire body Kira's steady walk turned to a full sprint towards the party, intent on teaching the Seirans what happened to those violated his command and assaulted his girls. Guards at the door stood back as their lord smashed his way through the flimsy paper and wooden entryway startling everyone at the sudden interruption. Everyone in the room jumped away in shock, all but five captains reaching for their Zanpakutou's while the women cowered in fear when they all saw the murderous intent on Kira's face

"SEIRAN!"

"Is something the matter my lord?" Yuna asked smugly, that is until Kira went for Zangetsu on his back. "My lord?"

"Lord Yuna," Kisaka said, going for his Zanpakutou.

"STAND DOWN CAPTAIN KISAKA! THIS SLIME ISN'T WORTH YOUR PROTECTION!"Kira growled, his irises now the same colour as the spirit pressure flaming around his body. "I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID SEIRAN!"

"B-B-But my lord, I don't know what you mean," Yuna stuttered in fear.

"YOU RAPED LACUS YOU BASTARD!" Kira roared, violently swinging Zangetsu in a downward left slash that the cowardly man somehow managed to avoid.

"My lord please, I did nothing of the sort! She attacked me and I was forced to defend myself! I beg you to spare my life!" Yuna wailed crawling away. "Please I beg you!"

"YOU BEG? YOU BEG? HOW DARE YOU BEG AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" In the instant it took to blink Kira disappeared, then reappeared with his free hand wrapped around Yuna's throat, holding him above the floor. "HOW DARE YOU BEG FOR YOUR LIFE AFTER RAPING LACUS! DID SHE BEG YOU TO STOP? YOU PAID NO ATTENTION TO HER PLEAS AS YOU VIOLATED HER, SO WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOUR PATHETIC WHINING?"

"My lord, please forgive my son's actions. I promise he will be disciplined once we return home," Yuna's father Unato pleaded.

"YOUR SON VIOLATED MY COMMAND, SO I WILL BE THE ONE TO PUNISH HIM!" Kira roared, releasing Yuna long enough to punch him squarely in the face, sending him impacting the wall. "NOW IT'S TIME TO ADMINISTER YOUR PUNISHMENT!"

"Please my lord, I beg you to spare me!" Yuna wailed as much as he could with a broken nose.

"I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOUR BEGGING, YOU COWARD!" Kira shouted, stabbing Zangetsu savagely through Yuna groin, a pained girly scream filling the room. "This is your punishment, you can no longer take a woman to bed. I won't kill you as death would be a release, you will live like this for the rest of your life while you rot away in the dungeon," he said in a calmer voice, pulling Zangetsu back.

"My lord, I am Kisaka, captain of Seiran's guard. I must inform you that my master's were planning to take the western lands from you. They had plotted this when your father was still ruler and would have made your mother their personal play toy had she not also disappeared. I beg your forgiveness for not informing you earlier my lord," Kisaka said, bowing so that his head was nearly touching the floor.

"Kisaka you traitorous urk!" Untao was cut off in the form of a roundhouse from Kira.

"Yuna and Unato Seiran, I hereby strip you both of your lands and titles for attempting to commit treason against me. You will both live out the rest of your lives in the dungeon," Kira decreed, wiping the blood off Zangetsu on Yuna's haori. "Get them out of my sight!"

"You can't do this to me you little brat!" Yuna shouted as guards began dragging him and his father away. "I'll get you back for this, then your precious concubines will be reduced to food for the dogs!"

"That's what you think!" Cagalli suddenly shouted, throwing a sake bottle at Yuna watching in satisfaction as it shattered on his face. "That's for what you did to Lacus!"

"Well Yuna, it seems my concubines want revenge for what you did to their sister," Kira smirked, motioning the guards holding Yuna to stop. "Girls, you may take your revenge but don't kill him,"

"Why thank you lord Yamato," Aisha replied, as the other girls proceeded to wail on Yuna who just screamed like a little girl until they were satisfied.

"Now, Kisaka. I trust you will not betray me like your masters were planning?" Kira asked sternly, as the guards dragged a battered and bruised Yuna away.

"I had only served the Seiran's to keep my wife from becoming their slave. I swear on her life and mine that I will never betray you and ask that I be allowed to continue to serve you my lord," Kisaka vowed.

"My lord, Mu and myself have met his wife Erica and believe me when I say Kisaka is strongly devoted to her. He once took her punishment when she accidentally insulted Yuna," Waltfeld explained, everyone in the room waiting for their lord's next move.

"Silence!" Kira shouted. "Captain Kisaka, I need someone to oversee the territory once ruled by the Seiran's. From what I've heard you respect women rather than taking your own pleasure without regard, I expect you to show that same respect to the people serving you when you return to them as Lord Kisaka,"

"I swear to you Lord Yamato, I will be a kind ruler to the people you have placed under my protection just as I am kind to my wife. I will exceed any expectations you have of me," Kisaka pledged, his head still hovering just above the floor.

"Then stop kneeling at my feet, send word of the Seiran's demotion in the morning," Kira instructed, before turning to his remaining guests. "I'd like to thank you all for coming and apologise for my behaviour just now. However if you should go against my wishes appropriate punishment will be carried out. Now please enjoy your time here in my palace, those of you wishing to take one of my concubines to bed for the duration of your stay will be sleeping alone. Nevertheless if you should require their non-sexual services you may make use of them, Lacus Clyne however is off limits until her sisters and I allow it. Now if you'll excuse me I will retire for the night,"

For some reason Kira's guests all shared the same idea and retired to their rooms for the night in the guest rooms on the opposite side of the palace, far enough away from the main rooms with the dining and other purpose rooms in between. Whatever the reason for the early end of the celebration Kira's only concern was with Lacus, it seemed his return had caused nothing but pain for this kind hearted girl.

/"_That is not true Kira Yamato, if you had not return the claim the western land Lacus would have suffered even more than she is now. She might had been sold into prostitution or given to Yuna, either position would have been worse than death for her as her pure spirit would have been destroy with no hope of recovery. Her suffering however, could end if you claimed her as your favoured concubine, no other man would be able to touch her. Doing so would forfeit their lives to you, but after your display I doubt anyone would take such an action. Consider what I've said, my lord_,"\ Zangetsu said, always saying what needed to be said.

"Kira, might I have a word with you?" Athrun asked, coming up behind his lord.

"Is it about the Seirans? You should know by now that I won't tolerate anyone hurting Lacus," Kira said, still walking down the hallways with no intended destination.

"No, my lord, I only wish to suggest that you take Lacus as your favoured concubine before your guests leave. You can say you had intended to claim her as such before Yuna's blatant defiance of your command," Athrun suggested, lowering his eyes as they came to a stop thinking Kira had found his comment out of line. "Please forgive me for being presumptuous,"

"Athrun, does your Zanpakutou speak to you?" Kira asked out of the blue.

"Y-Yes my lord. Zabimaru does speak to me from time to time, giving me advice and helping me in combat," Athrun answered, puzzled as to Kira's question. "Why do you ask?"

"Zangetsu suggested the same thing," Kira deadpanned, continuing on his way, eventually ending up outside the girl's room.

**Disclaimer: Ok first things first, I'm sorry for the lateness of this update and for what I did to Lacus but I hope you enjoyed this chapter as it took me a long time to write up. As for the voting on which couple Kira discovers first, the vote seems to be leaning heavily towards Athrun and Cagalli. At this point I haven't decided when Kira will make the discovery but it should happen sometime after he faces his next hollow. So make a vote and leave your review and the next chapter will be up when I finish writing it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: In this chapter Kira does in fact name Lacus as his most favoured concubine, mostly to keep her safe from other depraved men, I just wish I had gotten more reviews for the last chapter. I'm not sure when I'll have Kira face off against the next hollow, but one thing I can't decide on is which Zanpakutou to give the main villain, I was thinking of the one used by the first captain in bleach but I'm not sure. Let me know what you think by placing a review. **

**Just one more thing, I have recently discovered that I might have asperger syndrome which affects my behaviour, and as such I have a sensitivity to criticism or lack of positive criticism which can cause me to get depressed. But I love writing and I don't think I could ever give it up, so please enjoy my work and I'll enjoy writing for your enjoyment.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

/"_Zanpakutou speech_"\

Lacus and the Lord of the West.

_Previously._

_For some reason Kira's guests all shared the same idea and retired to their rooms for the night in the guest rooms on the opposite side of the palace, far enough away from the main rooms with the dining and other purpose rooms in between. Whatever the reason for the early end of the celebration Kira's only concern was with Lacus, it seemed his return had caused nothing but pain for this kind hearted girl._

_/"That is not true Kira Yamato, if you had not return the claim the western land Lacus would have suffered even more than she is now. She might had been sold into prostitution or given to Yuna, either position would have been worse than death for her as her pure spirit would have been destroy with no hope of recovery. Her suffering however, could end if you claimed her as your favoured concubine, no other man would be able to touch her. Doing so would forfeit their lives to you, but after your display I doubt anyone would take such an action. Consider what I've said, my lord,"\ Zangetsu said, always saying what needed to be said._

"_Kira, might I have a word with you?" Athrun asked, coming up behind his lord._

"_Is it about the Seirans? You should know by now that I won't tolerate anyone hurting Lacus," Kira said, still walking down the hallways with no intended destination._

"_No, my lord, I only wish to suggest that you take Lacus as your favoured concubine before your guests leave. You can say you had intended to claim her as such before Yuna's blatant defiance of your command," Athrun suggested, lowering his eyes as they came to a stop thinking Kira had found his comment out of line. "Please forgive me for being presumptuous,"_

"_Athrun, does your Zanpakutou speak to you?" Kira asked out of the blue._

"_Y-Yes my lord. Zabimaru does speak to me from time to time, giving me advice and helping me in combat," Athrun answered, puzzled as to Kira's question. "Why do you ask?"_

"_Zangetsu suggested the same thing," Kira deadpanned, continuing on his way, eventually ending up outside the girl's room._

_And now the Continuation._

"Do you think it would be overkill posting guards outside this room?" Kira asked, staring at the doors.

"After your outburst I don't think any sane person would risk coming near the girls tonight. You did make it clear they weren't to be requested for any sexual services," Athrun reasoned, seeing the uncertainty on Kira's face. "Kira, someone once said to me 'you should first decide then just do it, it's the only way to achieve anything in this world',"

"And who said this?" Kira questioned, looking back at the blue haired captain.

"The very person you want go in and see," Athrun replied with a chuckle. "If you'll excuse me, I have matters to attend to,"

Opening the door Kira was glad to see the other girls crowding around Lacus who sat with her back against her mother, doing their best to comfort their sister, wiping down her shoulders, neck and upper chest with damp rags. Her father sat with them, a sword resting on the floor beside him, no doubt wanting to use the blade on Yuna, but by the look of it he hadn't used the sword for many years. He had gotten a brief look at Lacus' wounds before racing off, now with the blood cleaned from her face Kira could see her skin starting to swell around her left eye but he held his anger. Any outburst would only scare her and the last thing he needed was Lacus fearing him.

"Murrue," Kira spoke up, gaining all attention in the room. "Has she been cleaned?"

"She has, my lord. Yuna's filth has been washed from her body and we have done what we can for her injuries," Murrue answered solemnly. "We are all grateful for the punishment you served to that monster,"

"Then you should all know that tomorrow I intend to announce that Lacus will be named my favoured concubine, anyone who asks about this sudden decision shall be told that I had planned to announce this fact before Yuna's treachery. I have also made it clear to my guests that the rest of you are not to be requested for any sexual services during their stay. I am pleased with all of you, you performed your duties tonight exceptionally, I leave Lacus in your care tonight," Kira informed, turning to return to his room.

"Does my appearance offend you now, Kira?" Lacus asked dolefully, locking her eyes on his back.

"No, I just think you should remain with the girls tonight. In fact I relieve you of your duties for the rest of the week," Kira replied, hearing the underlying plea in her voice.

"My lord, please. When I told you of how Takashi Nakahara treated me, you stayed by my side to help me forget the pain. Would you deny me this when I am suffering the same pain as before? Please my lord, when I am with you the anguish I have suffered cannot reach me, so please, grant me this requested. Allow me to share your chambers tonight, help me forget the pain Yuna caused," Lacus pleaded desperately, feeling nothing below her waist and above her knees due to the numbing lotions Murrue and Aisha applied to her lower body.

/"_Do as she requests, my lord. You cannot allow your anger to consume you_,"\ Zangetsu advised.

"I can't take you to my chambers while you are still naked Lacus, this must be remedied before I permit you to share my bed," Kira said, his anger receding greatly as relief washed over her face. "The rest of you are free to do as you wish. Lord and Lady Clyne I must apologise for stealing your daughter from you after such a horrific event,"

"If it helps Lacus recover then no apologies are necessary, my lord," Siegel replied, coming to stand beside Kira as Lacus was helped into a pale blue sleeping yukata. "There is only so much her mother and I can do for her. And thank you for taking her as your favoured,"

"I never wanted to label her or the other girls in such a manner, but if naming Lacus as my favour concubine keeps her safe from other men's depravity then so be it," Kira murmured, watching Lacus' bruised flesh disappear under her yukata. "Guard,"

"Yes, my lord,"

"Summon Captain La Flaga to my chambers immediately. If the other captains come here to call on the girls they may pass. Guard this room only if it is occupied," Kira instructed, scooping up Lacus in his arms once she had been reasonably dressed.

"At once, my lord,"

"Murrue come with me and bring the ointments you feel I may need," Kira commanded, as Lacus wrapped her arms securely around his neck, whilst burying her face in his warm inviting chest.

"Of course, my lord," Murrue replied, gathering the appropriate ointments.

No words were spoken as they trekked down the near barren halls to Kira's chambers, there was nothing he could think of to say to easy Lacus' suffering yet as he looked down at the young woman nestled safety in his arms, he could see the faintest smile on her face. Meeting Mu at the door Murrue handed Lacus the ointments instructing Kira how to apply them, once done he dismissed them shutting the door behind him with his foot. Placing Lacus gently on his futon he stood back up to remove him clothes when she grabbed his arm.

"Please allow me Kira," she pleaded, shifting so that she was propped up on her knees.

"I'm sorry for not considering this Lacus, I was just so angry at myself for not being able to protect you," he apologised as she removed his clothes one item at a time.

"You couldn't have foreseen this Kira so there's no reason to apologise, but while I was being violated I buried my mind in all the happy memories I made with you. Even the first time I gave you pleasure as a boy," she whispered, loosening the ties on his hakama pants letting them drop around his feet. "May I please you tonight, my lord?"

"Do as you desire my favoured concubine," he acquiesced, his member inflating at her touch.

Giggling in anticipation Lacus peeled away the last bit of clothing on his body then removed her yukata as she stared at the seven inch sword pointing at her face, heat pooling in her belly at being able to touch and fondle the tool of the only man she wanted to be bedded by. Though she was only a concubine she enjoyed her position and accepted that one day Kira would tire of her or take another woman as his wife, if either ever happened she could only pray that he would allow her to remain in his service even as a lowly servant scrubbing and cleaning his palace. Until then she would continue to keep her true feelings in check and enjoy the taste of his skin and the feel of him thrusting into her body, she wasn't lying when he asked if she was pretending to enjoy his attentions because of her training. Kira was the only man she would truly give her heart to, if it were any other man she would school herself so that her feelings stayed secret. She would love no other man but Kira, any child she raised after he tired of her would never be truly loved unless Kira's blood was flowing through its veins. The other girls knew this and begged Lacus to tell Kira that she loved him and of the contracts that kept them bound to him as concubines, but she adamantly refused and swore the girls never to speak of it again.

Pushing those thoughts aside Lacus focused her attention on the slight salty taste of Kira's skin as she ran her tongue along the underside of his length and down again, keeping her hands on his thighs to steady herself. Looking up she saw Kira watching her bathe his length in her spit, the look in his eyes made her wet as she took one of his balls in her mouth making his eyes roll back in his head.

"Oh damn Lacus you're good," Kira groaned, gently fisting his hand in her hair.

"I'm glad my efforts are pleasing you Kira," she replied, a noise of surprise escaping her mouth when he pulled her away. "Is something the matter?"

"No, I just wanted to try something different," he said, releasing her hair to lay on his futon. "Sit on my face, this way we can share the pleasure,"

Lacus had been told about this position during her training but never had to perform it until now, she would have thought Kira wouldn't want his mouth touching the area of her body Yuna had previously violated. But as she positioned her core over his face he gave her clit a strong lick causing her back to arch as a breathless moan forced its way from her throat, regaining her bearings she fell forward focusing her attention on his member as he gently licked her folds.

"You can't feel a thing down here can you?" Kira asked, making her cease her actions. "You're a good actress Lacus, but I'm not mad at you for pretending. I just wanted to feel your skin against mine but if you want to suck me off then go right ahead, I enjoy it just as much as you do. And since you're now my favoured concubine I might get you to service me at least once a day, but then I'd have to lift the order preventing the girls from being requested for sexual favours,"

"They've been very happy since you gave that order, Kira. And they're also relieved you decided to take me as your favoured," she replied, moving off his body so she could sit beside him. "Do you wish me to continue pleasuring you?"

"And here I thought I was going to have to order you to finish what you started," he said, a playful smirk splaying on his lips.

"Then I won't disappoint you my lord," she replied just as playfully.

The Next Day.

Kira couldn't help but think how cute Lacus looked as she slept, even with her injuries she never lost any of her natural beauty, she could have a disfigured scar somewhere on her body and she'd still look beautiful. Her supple breasts had once again acted as his pillow while her natural scent and sweet humming lulled him to sleep, giving him another dream of Lacus as a mother, singing their child to sleep in her arms. A soft knock on his door brought him back to reality reminding him that he summon Ako and Mayu to watch over Lacus while he went to practice in the dojo, he still had a lot of anger to burn off from last night but had put it aside to enjoy the company of his now favoured concubine.

"Enter," he commanded quietly, as the door slid open.

"You called for us my lord?" Ako asked, shuffling inside with Mayu beside her.

"I want the both of you to watch over Lacus while I'm gone. Make sure she's never alone," Kira instructed, giving Lacus' lips a short kiss before he left the room after grabbing Zangetsu.

"Understood, my lord," they replied.

Once left alone the girls couldn't help but stare at their lady's naked body covered only down to her stomach leaving her breasts on display for anyone who enters the lord's chambers, not that anyone would dare enter without his permission. If anyone did intrude they would have to go through the girls, they might just be children but they would defend their lady even if it cost them their lives. Murrue had given them a set of kunai knives which they hid in their obis but were told only to use them to defend Lacus if no one else could, it was an unlikely situation but Mayu and Ako were ready to fulfil their duty.

"Miss Lacus has such beautiful skin," Ako whispered, crawling silently to sit at her lady's side. "Do you think she would mind if we slept with her?"

"Miss Murrue said we should do anything we could think of to make Miss Lacus smile again. And she did say she loved children when we were selected as her servants, I'm sure she wouldn't mind," Mayu reasoned just as quietly, carefully laying down with her face resting above Lacus' left breast. Ako mirroring her sister's action.

**Disclaimer: I know you all want to see Kira facing off against another hollow and I'm trying to give you that, I'm just not sure if I should skip ahead to then or drag it out some more but I'll do what I can. I was thinking about having Kira fight against Kisaka and Waltfeld or just continue his sparring with Yzak and reveal his Shi-Kai but maybe that can wait until after the next hallow shows up. ****Also I'll try not to post announcements to get attention, I realise I shouldn't expect everyone to leave review when I myself don't leave one most of the time. I have been writing since I was in grade 4 and I love it, I've just been suffering from insane writer's block, but nothing will stop me from doing what I love and enjoy. Now please leave a review on your way out and I'll get back to you with the next chapter when it's finished.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I've decided to skip ahead to when Kira faces off against a hollow where I shall reveal why Kira passed out after facing his first hollow. And I'm sorry for the lateness of this update, I've just been in a funk since Christmas especially with this fan fic.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

/"_Zanpakutou speech_"\

Lacus and the Lord of the West.

Several Days Later.

Despite the rough first night of Kira's coronation ceremony the next day went by smoothly. The regional lords all excepted his explanation for Lacus becoming his favoured concubine when Mu presented her at the midday meal, though Kira was finding it hard to keep his mind focused on proceedings as the loose fitting kimono she wore was designed to look incredibly sexy. It hung off her shoulders exposing a tantalising amount of cleavage and was open very high on her thighs and her hair done up in a high ponytail, some of the guests were confused as to why she wasn't wearing the traditional white makeup to cover her face. Kira saw this and explained that he preferred Lacus without huge amounts of makeup and he would never allow her to hide her natural beauty. Later that night he had told Lacus to wait in his chambers while he spoke with one of the regional lords regarding a possible marriage between him and the lords daughter, after politely refusing Kira made his way to his room when he heard what sounded like moaning coming from Athrun's room. What's more the woman in question sounded a lot like Cagalli, which was confirmed when he heard her moan Athrun's name.

Suppressing his spirit pressure Kira crept up to slide the door open enough for him to peek inside, he was sure Athrun knew the rule about asking the girls for sexual favours, which seemed pointless as he and Lacus had had many sexual moments together. What he saw in Athrun's room was surprising to a say the least, from his limited angle Kira was able to make out the blue haired captain thrusting rapidly into his blonde concubine while in a heated lip lock. They must have been going at it for a while as they both suddenly tensed up, Cagalli's arms and legs squeezing Athrun like a vice as muffled screams could be heard from their joined lips. Seconds passed by before their mouths separated, both taking in huge amounts of air as their bodies went almost limp, while Athrun had just enough energy to hold himself up to prevent crushing Cagalli.

"That was wonderful as always Athrun, but I should return to the girls now," Cagalli panted, running her hands through his sweaty hair. "Someone might request my services,"

"Then they'll just have to ask one of the other girls tonight," Athrun replied just as exhaustedly, lowering his head to take her breast into his mouth.

"But what if Kira finds out about us?" she moaned, feeling him harden insider her once again.

"I don't care, if he does then I'll tell him I love you. Consequences be damned," he growled, releasing her breast nibble on her ear.

"I love you too Athrun," she sobbed, as he smothered her lips with his once again. "Make love to me again,"

Silently closing the door as they went for another round, Kira wondered if the other captains were having secret relationships with the girls, if they were then he had unwittingly helped the girls by keeping them away from the beds of other men. Shrugging he made his way to his room where a pink haired goddess would be more than willing to help him deal with the tent in his pants.

Ever since that night Kira had rarely called on Cagalli for anything or the other girls for that matter, other than to ask about Lacus' interests or what type of flowers she preferred. He remembered the look of tranquil happiness on her face when he showed her a horse giving birth and knew she'd want a child of her own one day. He could tell she and the other girls were growing bored being restricted to the palace, even though he had allowed them outside as long as they had an escort. The day after the other lords had returned to their respective homes, Kira suggested an excursion into town just to get out of the palace for one day with Athrun offering to bring his entire squad along for protection.

"Why would you suggest something like that Athrun? Do you doubt the abilities of you and your fellow Captains to protect the girls and myself if trouble were to find us?" Kira asked scornfully, as the girls and their servants came out of the palace wearing very short kimonos.

"Of course not, my lord. I was merely suggesting I bring my squad along for extra protection," he objected.

"Fine but you squad remains out of sight once we arrive in town," Kira acquiesced, turning his attention to the smiling pink haired concubine being escorted by her two servants. '_I Still can't get enough of that smile_,'

"I understand, my lord," Athrun replied, bowing slightly before heading off to retrieve his squad.

"Does my appearance please you, Kira?" Lacus asked, dressed in a black sleeveless kimono that stopped mid thigh with purple trimming held together by a pink sash and black high arm gloves with single finger loop and thin outer kimono to keep the sun off her.

"I doubt I could find anything wrong with what you wear, Lacus. You'd look beautiful in anything," Kira answered sincerely, wrapping his arm around her petite frame. "You could be wearing tattered rags and you'd still look like a goddess,"

"Thank you very much, Kira," she replied slyly, a deep shade of red staining her cheeks as she held her hands bashfully in front of her. "Please forgive me, I'm still not used to someone saying such kind things to me in front of a crowd,"

"Forgive the interruption, my lord. But we are ready to leave now," Yzak apologised, but he couldn't help agree with what he said about Lacus and wondered if it would be the same with Flay.

"Yzak, forgiven. Lacus, forgiven. Now let's go before I have to forgive someone else," Kira groaned, guiding a giggling Lacus to his horse. '_Damn, she's adorable_,'

**Disclaimer: I know I said there'd be a hallow attack but I just got stuck with the whole thing. I'll try having the attack in the next chapter, I hope. Right now I'm just stuck with all my other fan fics so I'll update when I can, and thanks for your patience. Oh and if anyone has read my Negima fan fic I've got a poll on my profile that I've recently opened, so cast a vote and I'll be back with the next chapter**


End file.
